Unbreakable
by The Mortician Daughter
Summary: Sakura siempre ha tenido que ser la mujer que todos terminan por salvar. Itachi, después de su enfrentamiento con Sasuke ha quedado ciego y vulnerable. ¿Está es la oportunidad de Sakura para demostrarle a todos que ella tambien puede ser la heroína?
1. Shadows in the morning

**¡Hola!** :D

Bien, quiero que sepan que este fic fue un pequeño momento de inspiración que se convirtió en un capitulo para un Fic, así que no pude evitar subirlo a FF.N Espero que les sea de su agrado esta pareja.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi completa autoria.**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

CAPITULO I

La Sombra del Amanecer

Su cabellera pelinegra flotaba por la brisa del anochecer mientras estaba inclinado en un pequeño muro al lugar de su infancia. Pasaba casa por casa, desde las que estaban encendidas hasta las que estaban durmiendo. Ante sus actos escuchaba sus gritos, sus sollozos, miraba sus lágrimas. Las vivía una y otra vez cada que atravesaba sus corazones con aquella kanata. Gemían, lloraban… y lo peor para él es que la sangre de aquellos individuos se impregnaba en su alma dolorosamente. Mujeres, niños, hombres inocentes y trabajadores caían por los suelos sin respiración, con la piel pálida y sin calor. Algunos con incluso sonrisa en sus labios, aceptando su destino. Después de eso acudió a su último destino. Su casa. Entro con sigilo, con su respiración a vista por el frío y avanzo a pasos lentos hasta la habitación de sus padres, encontrándose con su madre.

— ¿I…tachi?— su madre miró con terror las ropas manchadas de sangre de su hijo. Itachi palideció cuando esta le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Esperaba su muerte. —Me alegra… que uno de mis hijos sea quien acabe con este absurdo egocentrismo de los Uchiha…

El muchacho sin que la mujer se diera cuenta respiro hondo, evitando las lágrimas. Y paso su espada por su cuello degollándola con rapidez. No miro los ojos de su madre, tampoco se digno a mirarla cuando cayó al suelo con un charco de sangre emanando de su cuerpo. Se quedo en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la pared de la habitación. Escuchó pasos, rápidos y apresurados y después el sonido de cómo abrían bruscamente daban signos del regreso de su padre.

—Itachi…— susurró despavorido, se dejo caer de rodillas — ¿Que has hecho?

El susodicho no dijo nada, tan solo se aproximó hasta él con su kanata, y sin piedad alguna atravesó su estomago. Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, cayó instantáneamente en el suelo, alado del cuerpo de su mujer.

El silencio doloroso estaba presente, eso fue lo que quedaba en su habitación después de todo. Itachi en ningún momento dijo una palabra en aquellas horas de masacre en su ahora extinto clan y esperó paciente en esa habitación, que sin que nadie se diera cuenta que sufría con cada esquina que veía, cada pared, cada puerta, cada mancha de sangre que encontraba entre sus telas y sus armas. Sufría por dentro, sentía como su alma se desmoronaba lenta y dolorosamente, tenia deseos de cruzar aquella kanata con la sangre del Clan Uchiha en su pecho y terminar con su sufrimiento. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que merecía algo peor que quitarse su propia vida como un cobarde, necesitaba que el destino lo castigara, algo que le dejaría con claridad cómo sería su fin y como era lo que merecería en un futuro.

Escucho gritos preocupados de un infante que daba zancadas fuertes, entrando en la puerta principal y abriendo de azote la habitación de sus padres. El niño miró a su hermano, e Itachi cambió su expresión de sufrimiento a una fría y sin sentimiento, activando su Sharingan.

Era hora de cumplir con su última misión en Konoha.

_~Diez años después~_

Miraba por última vez aquella oscura aldea, donde apenas los faros y casas alcanzaban a iluminar algunas partes, la cual hace horas había dejado lejos. Miraba las chozas con nostalgia. ¿Cuántas veces había saltado y corrido por aquellos lugares riendo y gritando? No lo recordaba con seguridad, paso por aquel parque en que acostumbraba llorar en soledad, todos insultándola y haciéndola sentir mal por aquella imperfección sin importancia en su frente que todos denominaban "grande". Después paso por su academia, donde había conseguido su primera amiga, su rival, su primer amor, su amado equipo siete.

Saltó por los troncos sin voltear esta vez. No derramó lágrimas a pesar de que quisiera estallar en llantos en aquel momento. ¿Pero que podía encontrar de beneficioso en Konoha? Sakura Haruno, mejor conocida como "Frente de Marquesina" solo lloraba en aquella aldea, la chica que siempre pedía ayuda y era rescatada por los demás, no hacía nada productivo ni tampoco beneficiaba a nadie. Solo lloraba…

Siguió corriendo y saltando sin detenerse, con tan sólo una pequeña mochila donde tenía comida para tres días, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y dos cambios de ropa. No dejó despedida, no dejó nota, ni siquiera algún evento o señal que haya avisado su ida, tampoco pasó a ver a alguien antes de irse, simplemente salió y ya.

Sintió una brisa en aquel instante, estremeciendo su cuerpo con cautela. Se detuvo para pasar la noche en una cueva cerca de un río, ya que pretendía estar un en lugar donde no tuviera que salir mucho para no encontrarse con gente indeseada. Prendió leños y sacó de su mochila una bola de arroz fría y algo seca. No le importo el estado y la comió con calma. Miró el cielo con cierta nostalgia, era una noche idéntica a la que paso cuando Sasuke había abandonado Konoha. Y después de eso le vino la mente el sol que había cuando lo miró en la destruida guarida de Orochimaru. Con aquella mirada fría y sin piedad. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, recordando cuando este estuvo a punto de asesinarla. No lloró, de nuevo. Ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar por aquel chico de apariencia tan misteriosa y atractiva para ella. Ya no…

Pasó la noche en aquel lugar, siendo acompañada con las llamas de su pequeña fogata y los sonidos nocturnos de los insectos, la cual apago cuando lo vio adecuado y evitar llamar la atención de algún ladrón o ninja rebelde. Se acurruco en el suelo, sin hallar alguna buena posición para dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó cuando el sol no aparecía todavía de entre los árboles. Pretendía llegar a Suna para quedarse con su amiga Temari, con quien había entablado una linda amistad por tantas misiones y encargos de Tsunade hasta Suna. Sin embargo solo pretendía quedarse una temporada y después partir hasta el País del Agua, un lugar donde nadie la conociera y pudiera empezar de nuevo.

Tomó sus pocas pertenencias y salto a los arboles para seguir con su recorrido. Miraba a todos lados, los arbustos, los troncos, las hojas de los arboles… Estaba totalmente precavida a todo tipo de cosas que le pudieran ser de sospecha, no permitiría que cuando este en apuros alguien acuda a ayudarla, tampoco que la consideren la damisela en peligro a la que todos tenían que salvar. No quería volver a tener ese papel en la obra.

Se adentró por completo en el bosque, y cambio su velocidad a una más lenta cuando se vio en un ambiente húmedo, oscuro y tenebroso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. Con frustración se rascó la cabeza y miro las ramas de los arboles que tapaban la vista al cielo, nada comparado con el panorama de su alrededor, cómo si las veinticuatro horas del día fuera de noche. Sin embargo siguió avanzando, no le vio el caso volver ya que solo se perdería más de lo que ahora estaba, miró a todos lados y no encontró nada que le recordara a su camino habitual a Suna, de hecho parecía otro bosque, más bien un pantano después de encontrar una laguna verdosa.

—Dónde demonios estoy— susurró para sí misma después de inspeccionar el lugar. No tenía recursos para guiarse, un mapa, una brújula, tampoco podía asegurar donde era el norte porque los arboles tapaban la superficie. Suspiró con cansancio y empezó a caminar.

Con forme avanzaba parecía vislumbrar una luz de una entrada que solo significaba una cosa, la salida. Y con entusiasmo Sakura corrió hasta aquella entrada encontrándose con un lago de azul cristalino, un césped verde vivo bien cuidado y una casa de dos pisos. Corrió hasta la casa, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que le diera indicaciones. Un rato después de haber tocado no escucho ningún sonido, tampoco escucho pasos o algún signo de vida. Volvió a tocar la puerta y sucedió lo mismo. Así que con cuidado empujó la puerta y observó como esta no tenia seguro puesto y tampoco estaba cerrada. Pensó que la casa estaba deshabitada.

— ¿Hola?— llamó entre los pasillos — ¿Hay alguien aquí?

No escuchó ninguna respuesta de parte de nadie, así que decidió adentrarse hasta mirar las habitaciones. Supuso de nuevo que el lugar estaba vacío, los pasillos estaban polvorientos y todas las habitaciones vacías, sin ningún mueble. Pasó por la cocina, que era una dicha ver que todavía estaba la estufa y el refrigerador, solo que estos en mal estado, las estanterías estaban llenas de telarañas y polvo y no había platos, vasos o cubiertos, había una pequeña mesita en el centro pero esta estaba totalmente sucia, los granos de arroz estaban esparcidos por todos lados y había rastros de cristal roto por todos lados, supuso que así fue como quedaron los platos. Después paso por una habitación que visualizo como la sala, vacía. No había absolutamente nada en aquel lugar, simplemente paredes. Suspiró con la ilusión desechada de que alguien pudiera ayudarle a llegar a Suna.

Pero paro de inmediato cuando escuchó un sonido, algo parecido a un quejido de dolor, leve pero audible. Con lentitud camino hacia el lugar del sonido y volvió a escuchar otro, esta vez más grande. Subió por las escaleras y giro al pasillo proveniente de los quejidos, detrás de una puerta se escuchaban los quejidos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza. Se paralizo por completo.

Un hombre tendido en el suelo, con su costado sangrándole. Pero eso no fue lo que le dejo en estado de shock, sino su rostro. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero esos ojos rojos le habían traído a sus recuerdos a aquel chico de cabellera azabache, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al reconocer de quien eran esos ojos.

Itachi Uchiha, asesino de su propio Clan, y hermano mayor de Sasuke. Culpable del rotundo rencor de su hermano y de sus deseos de vengar su clan a toda costa, culpable de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha, culpable del sufrimiento de Sakura. Miembro de la famosa organización Akatsuki, asesino de rango S, temido por muchas aldeas y con aquel rostro ahora inconsciente, endemoniadamente atractivo.

Lo miró un buen rato con seriedad, pasando desde sus finas facciones y sus ojos cerrados. Después miró su pecho, buscando un descenso y ascenso que indicara su respiración. De sus labios corría un hilo de sangre y de sus ojos lágrimas de sangre. Se acerco lentamente, precavida de que despertara y se arrodilló alado de él. Estaba inconsciente, vio aquella ocasión como una oportunidad nata, el momento indicado para sacar un kunai y clavarlo en su pecho. Miro su semblante suave, o podría dejarlo ahí para darle una muerte lenta, incluso pensó que suministrarle veneno en las venas, para ver como se retorcía inconscientemente frente a sus ojos y después muriera.

Pero por alguna razón quedó con el kunai apuntándolo, su mano temblaba y la punta de su arma estaba apuntada al pecho de su enemigo. ¿Por qué no lo atacaba? ¿Por el simple hecho de ser el espejo de Sasuke? Le recordaba a Sasuke, toda parte de Itachi, ella lo veía como si fuera la de Sasuke. Y no se atrevió a matarlo porque sabía que ella aun sentía algo por aquel chico.

Lo arrastró hasta dentro del futon, despojándole de la camisa que tenia puesta. Miró la herida en su estomago con sorpresa, un enorme agujero en su estomago causado por algún ataque de alto impacto. Le sorprendió que este siguiera vivo y tan solo se dedicó a recogerse el cabello en una simple coleta y sacar su pequeño botiquín de auxilios. Lo primero que tomo fue el alcohol y los algodones, acompañado de ungüentos que le untó en aquella herida y los demás cortes y raspaduras. El cuerpo de aquel muchacho se inquietó y otro quejido salió de sus labios. Esta no le prestó atención y le pasó de nuevo el ungüento junto con desinfectantes. Después de varias horas, terminó por ponerle las vendas y limpiar su abdomen y su rostro con un trozo de tela húmeda, pasó por sus mejillas que estaban ardientes al igual que su frente. Y corrió hasta el pequeño baño para mojar la tela de nuevo y colocarla en su frente, no sin antes quitarle su banda de Konoha rasgada.

No supo si irse o quedarse, pero verlo en aquel estado tan vulnerable solo le hizo permanecer a su lado. Pensó en curarlo para que cuando despertara ella ya no estuviera, pero con aquellas heridas era imposible dejarle a su suerte, así que solo pensó en ponerse una mascarilla, quitarse la banda de su aldea. Tal vez si cambiaba su apariencia él no le reconocería —la verdad no estaba completamente segura de que este le reconociera—. Así, se sentó al lado suyo, quedándose a cuidarlo.

.

La chica se sentía cómoda mientras dormía, se removió acercándose hacia aquel sol que estaba a su lado para abrazarlo y acercarse más hacia él. Después sintió como este se movía de la misma manera, pero se quejó haciéndolo. Fue en eso cuando abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sakura estaba dormida alado de Itachi, abrazándole por la cintura y con su cabeza recargada en su pecho, este seguía con los ojos cerrados y no correspondía a su abrazo, tan solo seguía en la misma posición de boca arriba como ella le había dejado. Ya no tenía puesta su mascarilla ya que inconscientemente se la había quitado antes de dormirse. Ella pensó que por el dolor fuera posible que él no pudiera moverse, y dejó de lado el incomodo amanecer que había tenido, fue directo hasta el baño para humedecer algunas telas.

Cuando entró no vio a nadie en la habitación, y por accidente dejó caer los pañuelos al suelo, con rapidez sacó un kunai envenenado, con su posición de defensa puesta y tratando de concentrarse para encontrar cualquier signo de presencia en el lugar.

— ¿Quién eres? —trató de voltear pero sintió unas manos tomaron sus brazos hasta su espalda, rosando un kunai en su garganta a pocos centímetros. Sintió una respiración agitada, sin contar los sudorosas que estaban las manos y lo segura que estaba de que Itachi aun tenía fiebre, y muy alta. Pero al no escuchar respuesta presionó un poco el kunai en la garganta sin penetrar —Responde…

—S-Sakura —hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada después de que Sakura respondiera, pero aun así no deshizo el agarre ni disminuyo su fuerza.

— ¿Qué me has hecho? —volvió a preguntar.

—Te he curado las heridas, deberías agradecerme, cuando llegue eras un pobre moribundo.

—Ayudar a un criminal rango S es algo muy estúpido. ¿Sabes? Cualquiera en tu situación me hubiera dejado morir.

—Cualquiera que no fuera ninja medico, mi deber como una es salvar vidas, sin importar —se quejó por el kunai —... de quien se trate.

Itachi le soltó del agarre sin decir nada, y Sakura volvió a poner su posición de combate por si le fuera a volver a atacar. Pero le vio débil recargado en aquella pared, con su respiración visible por el frío ambiente que hacía por estar cerca del lago. Por alguna razón apretaba su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazón y una de sus manos colgaba como si fuera una extremidad sin hueso.

—Debo tratar tus heridas, por favor déjame ayudarte —le trató de decir amablemente, pero Itachi solo rechistó al oírla.

—Vete a tu aldea y déjame morir, no quiero que una ninja mediocre me ayude —eso sin pensar le había dolido a Sakura, aun sabiendo que era verdad y que no debería siquiera dirigirle la palabra a aquel criminal le intentaba salvar la vida. Salvar la vida que tanto daño la de Sasuke.

—No —dijo con fuerza, a pesar de que en su interior, ella escuchaba aquella palabra como un tartamudeo —Me quedare, curare tus heridas y dejaras que lo haga. Soy una ninja medico y mi deber es…

— Lárgate — interrumpió el muchacho —Si no quieres que te mate será mejor que te vayas.

—No tienes condición para decirme aquello.

— ¿A no? Hace unos momentos tuve la oportunidad de clavarte hasta lo más profundo mi kunai. No digas las cosas sin antes…

Itachi no termino la frase porque se desmayó al momento. Sakura de inmediato corrió hacía él y le tomó por los costados, evitando la caída. Itachi por su parte estaba de nuevo inconsciente.

—El sedante por fin hizo algo de efecto…

Volvió a colocarlo en aquel futon, arropándolo igual que la otra vez y esta vez se apresuró para tratarle las heridas que estaban abiertas por el descuido del muchacho. Porque a pesar de estar grave, era un Uchiha y ellos siempre están en pie aun cuando están a punto de morir. Por alguna razón sonrió por haber pensado lo último, conocía lo suficiente a un Uchiha y sabia que aquel que estaba en frente suyo era idéntico. No sólo por su apariencia sino también por esa mirada que tan solo mostraba sombra y oscuridad, era igual que la de Sasuke.

Después de cambiarle las vendas por unas nuevas, guardó todo para solo mirarlo dormir. No le aburría en lo absoluto mirarlo todo el día si fuera posible, ese rostro le tranquilizaba de alguna manera, como si fuera su propia canción de cuna o arrullo al dormir. Y sin pensar ella se había acostado en el suelo de lado para mirarlo el rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros junto con los de ella.

Itachi era engañoso al dormir, porque dormido parecía ser un chico normal, sin esa capa rasgada con olor a sangre y esa mirada roja llena de tristeza, Itachi Uchiha se veía atractivo.

—Tú… —escuchó la leve voz de Itachi llamarle, pero por alguna razón él giro la cabeza en una dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Sakura—Eres de Konoha… ¿Verdad?

—Creo que ya lo has de saber —el muchacho hizo un gesto de no entender, y ella prosiguió —Nos vimos cuando secuestraron al Kazekage.

—Oh, el jinchuriki… —Sakura le miraba con extrañeza, ya que el pelinegro seguía volteado del lado contrario en donde estaba Sakura —Hey… estoy del otro lado.

El muchacho se estremeció un momento, y volteó la cabeza con lentitud. Sakura palideció.

—No me digas que…

Itachi cerró los ojos, y volvió a su posición original de boca arriba, Sakura se levantó y le trató de mirarle el rostro. Pero el chico se lo negó. El canto de unos canarios llegaron hasta una ventana, e Itachi accidentalmente quiso voltear su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero lo hacía al lado contrario.

—No puedes ver nada…

Continuara...

* * *

Well, ¿Qué puedo decir? Fue un capitulo corto. Pienso seguir subiendo capítulos, si llega algún problema por lo que lo valla a cerrar se los diré ¿Vale?

¡Dejes reviews! :D

¡Sayo!


	2. Bloom

¡Hola! :D

Bien, estoy metida en un genialoso FC en donde mi actividad es hacer una novela corta :/ Como es algo que me tiene con la mente en blanco para todo, lamento decir que no traer continuación para algo. Pero ahora me di un pequeño tiempo todos los días para escribir el segundo capitulo.

Ademas... ¡Me han comprado Los Juegos del Hambre! :D mi sueño hecho realidad *-* Tratare de seguir mis Fics en cuanto termine mi novela corta :D

**Lilyy-Chaan:** ¡LOL! Me ha matado de risa el comentario sobre Itachi xD Pero ya veremos si el puede recuperar la vista.

**Cerezo21:** Gracias :D se me ha ocurrido con una canción que escuchaba, aunque no se porque esa canción me inspiro, porque la verdad esa canción no estaba en mi idioma y no entendia nada xD

**fannyhikari:** ee xD hay cosas que no les gusta a los demás, pero en este caso que Itachi este ciego tiene un papel importante en la historia.

**Luna Haruno:** jajaja xD graacias, descuida, me alegra que al menos hayas puesto que te gusta :3

**mey sakura:** n/n o dios me he chibiado cuando me lo dijiste xD gracias, la verdad solo me imagine a Sakura como yo creia y me alegra que te guste la trama.

**MarianUchiha:** xD lo veras despues.

lobalunallena: sii es malo D: pero a la vez algo bueno :D

Bloddy Cherry: xD se es ItaSaku, pero como le dije a loba-chan :3 es algo bueno para él.

¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! :D son un gran apoyo para escribir.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

CAPITULO II

Bloom

Sakura le miraba sin saber bien qué hacer, ¿Acaso debía consolarlo, o debería alegrarse? Ver a Itachi Uchiha, sentado con la mirada perdida, sin mover un musculo o decir una palabra era algo muy extraño. Demasiado diría ella. Sakura se sentía en un ambiente incomodo, tenso, sin saber si irse y dejarle solo con su agonía o tal vez decirle unas palabras de aliento y subirle los ánimos.

— ¿Tú fuiste la que me dejo en este estado? —preguntó de la nada, aun sin mirarla, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estos parecían solo estar como decoración en su rostro, porque parecían una solida y fría piedra estática. Sakura no le respondió de inmediato.

—…No… —dijo nada más —. Cuando te encontré estabas herido, yo solo te cure. Seguramente la fuerte pelea que tuviste fue lo que te dejo en ese estado.

Itachi volteo hacia donde el sonido de la voz de Sakura provenía, aparentando que le miraba. Y Sakura no hizo ningún gesto en su cara. Más bien se levanto y se paro en el borde de la puerta. Por alguna razón… ver a Itachi así le causaba cierto hoyo en el pecho, ¿Sería lastima? Posiblemente… pero a la vez veía la oportunidad perfecta de tomar justicia y venganza por Sasuke y matarlo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desechar la última idea, ella no era así, era cierto que era un ninja, y como una su primera ley era no temerle a la muerte, pero el corazón de aquella chica era muy sensible al tacto sentimental y no sería capaz de ni siquiera matar a un insecto con esos deseos de venganza. Era obvio que ese hombre no necesitaba lastima, compasión, ni siquiera una sonrisa por parte de nadie, era un asesino después de todo.

—Iré… por algo de comida, espera aquí —por alguna razón, la verdadera frase de Sakura no salió de sus labios, _"Te dejare solo con ti agonía, no mueras en mi ausencia". _Pero imagino que decirlo solo haría que él tomara la idea en cuenta, eso le causaba un terrible estremecer en todo su cuerpo.

—Vete, no regreses, ya hiciste mucho por ahora —dijo con un tono opaco y frío, con el rostro en el suelo y su cabello acariciándole las mejillas —. No quiero que un ninja poca cosa me ayude una vez más, y no agradeceré lo que has hecho.

—Lo tengo muy claro, tampoco espero tu admiración después de alimentarte —estaba contenta de que no le pudiera mirar el rostro, ya que eso le había hecho ponerle roja de coraje —Estas muy mal, no te dejare hacer nada hasta que te mejores completamente. —Itachi rechisto igual que la otra vez.

—No quiero, déjame morir, no quiero vivir… —Sakura no pudo evitar soltarle un golpe en su cabeza.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Acaso vas a estar maldiciéndome por haberte dejado vivir? ¡Eres igual a _él_, todo el tiempo culpando a los demás! —tapó su boca rápidamente, agradeciendo que no soltara de más del griterío que estaba dando.

— ¿Acaso crees que a mí me importa? Te dije que te vayas, no quiero obligarte por las malas. No creas que por haberme anestesiado y drogado con tus medicinas me dejare a tu disposición.

—Quiero ver que lo hagas.

Itachi hizo una mueca de disgusto, claramente frustrado por lo terca que era aquella mujer. Busco su estuche de Kunais en su pierna derecha, pero no encontró nada parecido. Gruño ante aquel acto, en cambio Sakura sonrió con sorna. Después intento levantarse, pero cuando ya estaba de pie, sus piernas temblaron como gelatina y tambaleo por los lados, chocando su hombro izquierda contra la pared. Estaba seguro de que su estado era débil.

— ¿Ves? No es la anestesia ni las medicinas que te di anoche —comento Sakura con los brazos cruzados —. Tu cuerpo esta hasta el límite, por tu venas no corre chakra que te defienda y tus heridas son tan profundas que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie por ti mismo —Itachi gruño por el comentario —. Estoy segura de que por lo menos en un mes tu cuerpo se regenere por completo, el chakra regresara por si solo con los cuidados adecuados si tanto lo extrañas.

— ¿Y qué dices de la vista?

—Hasta que sepa el motivo del porque perdiste la vista, podre decirte como recuperarte.

—Deja de bromear, debes estar demente si crees que voy a dejar que me trates como tu mascota —su voz sonaba dolorosa, como si cada silaba que pronunciara le rasgara la garganta por dentro. Sin pensar más se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Sakura de inmediato salió a ayudarle, recostándolo de nuevo en su cama. —. Una persona como yo no merece vivir mujer… —dijo tranquilamente el muchacho —No deberías estar aquí, conmigo, deberías estar en tu aldea cumpliendo tus misiones.

—Ya no tengo a donde volver… —le respondió Sakura con un dije de tristeza —. Mis padres murieron, mi equipo se disolvió y aparte no sirvo para nada, solo soy una carga para los demás —Itachi guardo silencio, no tenía nada que objetar ya que no conocía a la chica, ella decía que se habían visto cuando el jinchuriki. ¿Pero qué más podía saber? Solo recordaba el color rosado de su cabello, y sus enormes ojos jade que brillaban como su hermano cuando era tan solo un niño.

—…No… —la voz de Itachi ya era más calmada y aterciopelada, hasta un punto en el que se escuchaba como un murmullo para dormir —. Alguien me dijo eso una vez… pero solo era porque se sentía inferior a los demás, ahora, ese niño se ha convertido en alguien indestructible… hasta el punto que da temor…

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. Estaba segura de que quien hablaba era Sasuke, él estaba recordando un su infancia. ¿Pero qué hacia hablando de su sentimientos con el hermano del chico que causa su sufrimiento? Ver esa faceta en Itachi no le incomodaba, al contrario, de alguna forma le aliviaba sentir que al menos el entendía. Por alguna razón sonrió y soltó una risilla, pero Itachi hizo una mueca extraña cuando la escucho.

—Iré por comida, no tardare —esta vez no escucho objeción, tampoco vio ninguna acción por parte de Itachi.

Salió de la casa con tranquilidad, tomando su bolso y mirando su bolsa de monedas, viendo que tenía la suficiente cantidad como para sobrevivir con Itachi un periodo de unas cuantas semanas. Así que, dejando los preámbulos atrás salto por los arboles hasta llegar a la aldea más cercana, que en este caso sería Suna. Por un momento había olvidado su plan, ir a Suna para después irse lejos, quién diría que ahora era la enfermera por voluntad de un miembro de una organización corrupta. Decidió despreocuparse por aquello, y empezó a saltar más rápido y ágilmente los arboles, dando un buen estilo de ella, como si fuera una flor flotando en un lago.

Tuvo en cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar porque los arboles empezaban a disminuir de cantidad, hasta convertirse en puros matorrales y plantas desérticas. El panorama podía ser hermoso, pero lamentablemente era un infierno para Sakura. Odiaba el calor en exceso, de hecho, odiaba Suna por el clima los días tan soleados y las noches tan frías. Era una aldea llena de contraste. Gaara, siendo el Kazekage de la aldea, lo le molestaba en nada, tampoco a Temari o Kankuro, después de todo ellos se habían criado ahí. Pero ella, que había vivido en un clima cálido, con vientos refrescantes la mayor parte del año y una corta temporada de calor era algo insoportable para ella. Pero necesitaba comida, y Suna tenía un vasto mercado donde podía conseguir todo lo que necesitaba.

Llego a las puertas de Suna donde fue bienvenida por dos hombres con telas en su cabeza para evitar las quemaduras por los rayos del sol. En la arenosa y caliente calle principal de Suna, la gente pasaba con sus niños, jarrones de agua y bolsas de despensa, todos con sonrisas. Desde que Gaara había tomado el puesto de Suna, el lugar era mejor, la delincuencia en el lugar había disminuido en un gran golpe, había más comida desde que habían permitido más exportaciones de productos que ellos fabricaban y que ellos recibían. Todo parecía más armónico desde que Gaara estaba al mando, el chico que hace pocos años, era odiado, temido y aislado por todos a su alrededor.

Se encontró con el mercado de Suna, ubicado en el centro de la aldea mejor conocida como la plaza de Suna. Había de todo, puestos de comida, ventas de objetos, frutas, verduras, carnes y demás. Miro los espectáculos ambulantes, esos donde viajaban en todo el mundo con sus habilidades que atraían la atención de todos. Sakura río cuando vio la escena de un payaso siendo perseguido por una mujer con un sartén en mano.

Cuando estaba en frente de los puestos, una mujer de cabello castaño le miro.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? —pregunto amablemente —. Tenemos todo lo que busca, productos de limpieza, comida, ropa, ¿Quiere probar nuestro nuevo producto?

—No, gracias… solo vengo por esto —dijo con educación entregándole un papel arrugado, donde tenía una lista de productos. Sakura antes de haberse ido, había anotado en una hoja de papel todo lo que necesitaba, y entre estos había sartenes, cubiertos, platos y muchos artefactos de limpieza que eran de mucha falta en donde Itachi reincidía. La joven mujer que parecía tener su misma edad leyó todo asintiendo la cabeza, para después sonreírle a la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Teneos todo, enseguida estarán sus pedidos empaquetados, ¿Quiere que uno de nuestros trabajadores le ayude con las cajas?

—No… yo puedo sola.

La joven castaña le miro sin creerlo, quizá sería porque no tenía puesta su banda de Konoha, pensó Sakura. Así que cuando los paquees estuvieron listos, Sakura uso de su útil fuerza descomunal para cargar todo con una sola mano, dejando con la boca abierta a los del puesto y quienes la miraban —los cuales eran mucho—, con su otra mano se despidió de la chica quien apenas de respondió igual aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de todos en la plaza.

Volvió por el mismo lugar por el que se fue, tomando una velocidad más lenta para no tirar ni maltratar nada. Y cuando deslumbro la luz del sol sobre el cristalino lago, supo que estaba cerca. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue sacar una escoba, un trapo y un trapeador. Miro todo con sumo cansancio, había telarañas por todos lados, polvo que se podía ver a leguas y algunas paredes estaban manchadas de alguna otra sustancia desconocida, sin contar la irreconocible cocina donde hasta la estufa parecía negra por la suciedad. Volvió a suspirar.

Después de horas las cosas empezaban a verse diferentes. Las paredes que habían adquirido antes un color marrón claro ahora eran de un limpio y pulcro blanco, los suelos de madera mostraban se alardeaban brillando de lo reluciente y en las paredes no había ningún otro rastro de las telarañas. Sakura, se felicito por dentro al ver todo el resultado, que era de presumir si se trataba de velocidad y esfuerzo. Después se paso todo el medio día ordenando todos los platos, vasos y demás cosas en la cocina, incluso la cocina era todo lo contrario a como la encontró. Y cuando acabo, no dudo en comenzar a cocinar mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Itachi… —era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él con su nombre junto con una sonrisa, este, que estaba acostado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, solo hizo un sonido de haber escuchado —¡Ven! —Exclamo ella con alegría, y sin pensar en los nervios y atrevimiento, le jalo del brazo llevándolo a rastras hasta la cocina —. Quédate aquí mientras te sirvo la comida.

El chico permaneció quieto en donde estaba, sin poder evitar aspirar una y otra vez el delicioso olor de comida. Esperaba sentir polvo en la mesa, sentir el piso mullido a causa de la suciedad, o algún olor desagradable de la basura que había encontrado cuando él había encontrado aquella casa. Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando sintió un aire cálido en su nariz y chocando con su rostro, después sintió como las manos, suaves y delgadas, de Sakura le ponían una bola de arroz en sus manos.

—Vamos… pruébala y dime a que sabe.

El pelinegro lo hizo sin prejuicios, al principio masticando la comida como si de algo normal fuera, pero su expresión cambio al sentir la dulce textura del arroz en su boca. Era delicioso, lo aceptaba, sonrío dando a entender que estaba bueno y Sakura soltó una risilla, sonriendo, pensó Itachi. Y termino de comer todas las bolas de arroz que encontró sobre el plato.

—También he hecho un estofado, ¿Puedes comerlo tú solo, o prefieres que yo te ayude? —Sakura se sonrojo cuando Itachi hizo un gesto amable diciéndole que no.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo.

Sakura, agradecida por que Itachi no le veía el rostro, se levanto de la mesa para servirle en un plato una porción de estofado y dejarlo en frente de Itachi con la cuchara a un lado. Itachi agradeció con un gesto en la cabeza, ¿Por qué él se estaba comportando de esa manera con ella? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al darse cuenta de que Itachi comía el estofado perfectamente, como si en verdad viera lo que hacía.

Pasaron tres semanas, e Itachi recuperaba sus fuerzas poco a poco, gracias a los medicamentos y cuidados que Sakura le daba. Cada mañana la joven de ojos jade madrugaba para hacer los queseares de la casa, preparar el desayuno y darle los cuidados médicos a Itachi que necesitaba. Los primero días Itachi se resistía rotundamente, evitando las acciones de Sakura. Pero después se fue abriendo más y más hasta un punto en el que ya no la llamaba mujer o tú, sino Sakura.

—Eh… estado pensándolo —Sakura hizo un sonido desentendido —. Me refiero… sobre lo que dijiste sobre ser mí… enfermera personal.

Sakura dejo los cubiertos en la mesa, poniendo suma atención en el rostro de Itachi, esperando que este dijera algo bueno. Sakura también había cambiado desde aquellas semanas, se sentía más cómoda en esa casa, incluso había comprado una colcha para ocupar una de las habitaciones vacías del otro cuarto. Itachi incluso sentía que ella era más alegre, al principio Sakura gritaba en las noches por culpas de las horribles pesadillas de la muerte de sus padres, otras eran por Sasuke y Naruto. Hasta que llego un punto en el que se acurrucaba felizmente entre sus sabanas.

— ¿Piensas aceptar?

—Primero —dijo con su típico tono serio —. No pienso cambiar después de que recupere la vista, tampoco voy a agradecer que lo hagas, después de todo esto, olvidemos nuestro lazo. Estoy seguro de que no querrás haber tenido nada conmigo después de que sepas que soy un asesino después de todo. No pienso cambiar, Sakura. ¿Aun así piensas curarme?

—…Puede que tengas razón —dijo la chica simplemente —. Pero… antes, yo podría decir lo mismo que tu, dejar a un lado todo e irme de este mundo, y aun si dices eso… yo tengo la voluntad de que la gente cambia… puedo asegurarlo.

Itachi le miro algo feliz, o bueno… puede que eso haya sido, Sakura no podía averiguar aquel gesto que Itachi le había hecho. Itachi dejo el plato vacio mientras agradecía con una reverencia los alimentos, ella solo puso los platos sucios en el fregadero, que ahora funcionaba perfectamente gracias a la chica de ojos jade. Y con la ayuda de Sakura, Itachi y ella subieron hasta el segundo piso. Sakura, como siempre, ayudaba a Itachi a ponerle la ropa —ya que Sakura se había tomado la molestia de comprarle unas mudas a Itachi y también para ella— y esté solo se dejaba de la cintura para arriba, lo demás lo hacia el mismo, ya que, podía estar ciego, pero aun así tenía la vergüenza de que alguien lo viera desnudo o en ropa interior. Así que Sakura siempre se iba a cambiarse mientras Itachi hacia lo suyo.

—Sakura, ya puedes entrar —dijo Itachi con su voz grave, ella lo hizo sin decir nada y al verlo ya en la cama, con su pijama negra puesta, le tranquilizo más ver que el mismo se había tomado sus medicinas y no ella quien le obligara a abrir la boca.

—Bien… antes de que nos vayamos adormir —dijo ella con algo de dulzura, arrodillándose frente a Itachi — ¿Me dirás lo que has decidido?

Itachi curveo sus labios en una sonrisa fina y delgada, a penas visible pero para Sakura no. Sonrió antes de que el respondiera porque ya esperaba la respuesta.

—Quiero… curarme…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D ¿Review?


	3. Hole in the chest

¡Hola!

Bueno... xD tuve un momento de inspiración, nada mejor para un día lluvioso como el que acabo de tener. Debo decir que escribí demasiada narración y pocos diálogos ._. Pero en algunos capítulos son necesarios xD les prometo que para el próximo les traigo algo con más dialogo.

Con esto de la nueva opción de poner imagen al Fic me quede algo trabada xD no tengo ni idea de que imagen poner, una que exprese la imagen de escudo de Sakura y la debilidad de Itachi ¬¬ así que... si alguien ve una imagen perfecta para este Fic, denme el enlace, gracias.

**cerezo21:** Si bueno... pienso que este está más interesante, pero espero que te guste :D

**fannyhikari:** Un Itachi así es necesario para el Fic querida xD así que tendrás más de él después.

**ValeRyoda03:** No querida ¬¬ Itachi es de todas o de nadie xD y descuida, pienso terminar el Fic por ahora ;D

**Lilyy-Chan:** O/O Serás pésima enfermera xD ya que tengo una amiga que su mamá es enfermera y no le da pena ver desnudo alguien ¬/¬ estoy segura de que cuando yo me imagine también me sonroje.

**lobalunallena:** See eso lo pensé seria mente xD Sakura es una chica bastante sacrificada y algo exagerada en este Fic xD pero ayuda de algo.

**M-Manakel-K:** ¡No mueras! D: Te traje la conti :D

**Luna Haruno:** Me quede así O-O cuando tu inner dijo lo de disfrutar xD

**mey sakura:** Me alegra que te alegre el día, de hecho a mí me lo alegro este al tener la inspiración de escribir todo esto ._. Y sobre la clasificación jeje xD... no creo tener la mente tan pervertida ni tampoco la edad como para estar publicando esas cosas aún, espérate a que cumpla los 15 o 16 y ya veremos ¬/¬

**Blody cherry:** Naa hay mejores Fics por los cuales vivir xD pero me halagas n/n también cuídate :D

**Marian Uchiha:** Se bueno xD durara unos buenos capítulos sin su vista, de hecho de eso depende la historia LOL tiene que estar ciego y débil para que Sakura sea la heroína en casi todo.

**Daniratoe:** Yo solo he leído un Fic SasuSaku que trata sobre la ceguera, bueno son dos xD, uno se llama Abriendo los ojos del amor, de mi escritora favorita Sakumi Miyazaki y Encendiste la Luz de Liz-cam, creo que así es. Te los recomiendo son muy lindas :D me pasare a leer la que me has recomendado. See bueno, quería que Itachi permaneciera en esa posición fría y hostil una buena parte, hasta sentirse cómodo con Sakura, pero como le adelante unas semanas y todo, pues pensé que sería bueno que ya abriera un poco su forma de ser con Sakura. La verdad pensé que estaba desarrollando la historia muy rápido xD pero me alegra que este bien para ti.

**Marijf22:** Bueno eso ya lo veremos en un futuro lo de Itachi xD y la pareja con el tiempo se verá o/o

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, aunque algunos sean muy escasos ._. aun así les agradezco de todo corazón que se tomen ese pequeño tiempo para escribirme algo.

Un pequeño anuncio, acabo de publicar un nuevo Fic llamado Guerra en el Desierto, es un GaaSaku (si ya leyeron mi perfil, sabrán que tengo un pequeño problema con Sakura Haruno xD) las que les interese no duden en pasar a leerlo. Gracias.

Bueno… me despido no sin antes pedirles comentarios, sugerencias y el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

**CAPITULO III**

**H**oyo en el** P**echo

Sakura se levanto con pereza de la habitación y se levanto para darse una ducha rápida, saliendo ya vestida abrió las cortinas y se fue la habitación de en frente donde se encontraba Itachi durmiendo. No dejaba de sonreír, ya que desde que Itachi se dejo estar a sus manos este parecía estar más tranquilo, tanto que dormía de una forma diferente como la primera vez que lo vio. Las semanas desde aquello habían terminado, y con eso la salud de Itachi mejoraba poco a poco, aunque su chakra aun permanecía desvanecido. Estaba segura de que ese fluido de chakra estaba aun en su cuerpo, ya que sino el tratamiento que ella llevaba suministrándole hubiera sido doloroso para él, el cuerpo de la gente sin energía de chakra reaccionaban con solo al tacto con los tratamientos de las ninja-medico.

Aun así Itachi parecía un potro salvaje, tan fuerte y feroz que no dejaran que lo dominen, es por eso que aun con esa actitud amable que había adquirido con el tiempo Itachi resplandecía esa distancia entre ellos como mil soles a su frente. Por alguna razón a Sakura le alegraba aquello, e incluso aun en la debilidad parecía fuerte y vencedor, y en cada reto que se proponía Itachi le miraba retadoramente. Aun así ella nunca se dejo vencer tampoco. Pero había momentos en que lo pensaba, ¿Seria una trampa? Había desechado la idea cuando Itachi le había dejado ser su enfermera, pero aun así las palabras de no cambiar eran cosas que no se podían olvidar en la mente de Sakura. Incluso tenía miedo de que cuando él estuviera recuperado, le matara.

Como de costumbre Sakura abría las cortinas de la habitación de Itachi, lo despertaba y lo llevaba a su baño donde él ya sabía dónde estaba todo gracias a su buena memorización. Mientras él se duchaba ella limpiaba su cuarto, tendiendo la cama y barriendo un poco. Después de aquello bajaban para desayunar y Sakura salía al río para lavar la ropa de aquel día, había días en los que Sakura iba a Suna para comprar comida, la mayoría era enlatada ya que a Sakura no le gustaba ir a comprar diario la comida por miedo de dejar solo a Itachi.

Esa mañana el día había comenzado nublado, ignorando los acontecimientos que vendrían después. Sakura se levanto como de costumbre e hizo la limpieza de la casa, al ser un día tranquilo dejo a Itachi dormido para que pudiera descansar de todo el tratamiento. Estaba consciente de que su cuerpo se encontraba débil debido a sus tratamientos de inyección de chakra. Sus heridas ya casi cerraban, pero su chakra y la vista le preocupaban, ya habían pasado tres meses y su vista seguía igual, su chakra apenas y mostraba señales de vida. Lo sabía por su resistencia al inyectar su propio chakra, porque cuando ella lo aplicaba a gente normal de la aldea, estos solían retorcerse de dolor, llorar, gritar e incluso comportarse violentamente. Itachi demostraba resistencia y fuerza, aunque debes en cuando escuchaba un quejido. Eso le daba esperanza de recuperación lo más rápida posible.

Sakura fue a la cocina, con intención de preparar algo dulce y caliente para calentarse, pero su almacén estaba vació y eso significaba que tenía que salir otra vez para comprar la despensa. Suspiro de cansancio y antes de irse se aseguro de dejar todo bien cerrado para evitar intrusos, bueno, de todas maneras si se trataba de vándalos comunes, Itachi un ciego podía encargarse de ellos, ya la había engañado muchas veces a ella si en verdad estaba ciego. Tomo un pequeño bolso donde tenía su dinero y salió lo más rápido posible, quería regresar antes de que la tormenta iniciara.

Después de ir y regresar en un periodo de tres horas, lo más rápido que ella pudo, con todas sus cajas de despensa en sus manos volvió. Cada minuto miraba el cielo ya estaba lloviendo a cantaron y esperaba que Itachi aun durmiera, total, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, aunque parecía más tarde. Paso por otro rumbo que ella conocía muy bien, que incluso era más rápido. Pero se dio cuenta al instante del suelo molido y lodoso causado de un gran movimiento, muchos de los arboles estaban derribados y estaba segura de que no eran por el viento. Justo cuando volteo, un kunai le roso la mejilla causándole un corte leve.

Sakura se quedo petrificada al mirar la escena. Un chico de cabello de cabello azabache estaba peleando firmemente con un anciano, al cual ella apenas y había visto uno a dos veces. Pero aun así logro identificarlos a ambos. Por temor de que la vieran salió corriendo de allí, tomando la dirección contraria para después tomar el camino normal y así llegar a su cabaña. No se había dado cuenta de que de las tres cajas de comida que tenía solo le quedaba uno por la prisa. Salto por los arboles, se deslizo por los lugares más recónditos que se topaba, a incluso destruyo más de un árbol con un puñetazo. Las lagrimas en sus ojos se asomaban por culpa de la velocidad, no cerró sus ojos por nada y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas por los nervios y temor que no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada más que entrar a casa con prisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Itachi preocupado al escuchar entrar ruidosamente a Sakura, incluso su aliento era sonoro.

—Tenemos que irnos —Sakura con rapidez subió el segundo piso, tomo su mochila y tomo dos mudas de ropa suya y de Itachi e inconscientemente otras cosas, después su caja y después la mano de Itachi. A regañadientes lo llevo hasta la puerta, y con rapidez empezó a correr lo que pudo, tomada de la mano de Itachi que cargaba la caja de despensa sin saber bien que era.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando! —exclamo el muchacho, pero Sakura ni siquiera se digno a mirarle, aun más, se puso más rígida cuando escucho una explosión.

— ¡Corre!

Sakura emprendió más velocidad, e Itachi apenas y pudo seguirle el ritmo a causa de su ceguera y su debilidad en el cuerpo. Aun así no trato de decir nada, porque sentía la mano de Sakura fría y temblorosa. Al igual que la de los habitantes del Clan Uchiha el día en que él los asesino. Sin duda la explosión inquieta a Itachi también, una explosión con ese sonido significaba dos cosas, o que era muy fuerte, o que estaba muy cerca. Supuso que Sakura huyo por las dos razones, así que no quiso preguntar, no hasta que ese estado en ella se desvaneciera, eso era lo que más le inquietaba de todo.

Itachi no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo, pero sí de que fue mucho tiempo, quien sabe cuántas horas… ¿Tres, cuatro…? Quizá cinco horas de trayecto, pero sintió que ella iba más lento cuando las brisas que le pegaban a la cara eran más fría. Quizá ya empezaba a atardecer. Luego de un rato empezaron a caminar, Itachi en ningún momento se sintió saltando en los arboles, eso significaba que Sakura aún en su colapso nervioso se dio cuenta de que él no podía saltar los arboles sin caerse al menos una vez, por eso corrieron por el suelo todo el tiempo. Itachi ya ni sabia porque sus manos seguían tomadas, intento zafarse y dejarse guiar por el ruido de las pisadas de Sakura, pero ella se la apretujaba más fuerte, la que necesitaba el apretón era ella y no él.

—Aquí podremos descansar… —escucho por primera vez la voz de Sakura por mucho tiempo. Y él se tranquilizo que ya tuviera el juicio de hablar calmadamente. Las manos de Sakura soltaron las suyas y con cuidado este le entregó la caja que llevaba en su otra mano. Ella, guiando a Itachi hasta un lugar rocoso, donde pensó que era una cueva, saco todo la comida. Casi todo era comida enlatada y botellas de agua, perfecto para aquella ocasión.

— ¿Qué era la explosión de hace rato? —se arriesgo a preguntar Itachi. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Sakura pensó si sería bueno contarle o no, total. La persona que vio no le levantaría mucho los ánimos a los dos.

—Era una batalla, si esa batalla se expandía la cabaña hubiera quedado hecha pedazos, y nosotros hubiéramos muerto ahí.

— ¿Eran ninjas? —volvió a interrogar, Sakura apretujo sus manos en su falda.

—… Si… pero, no pude reconocerlos —Itachi se recargo en una pared de la cueva, su piel se estremeció por el frío y Sakura se dio cuenta de aquello. Se puso de pie y fue por leños, no sin antes avisar a Itachi, dejándolo con una manta que tomo cuando llego a la cabaña. Y después de unos minutos Sakura regreso con una pequeña montaña de leños, donde encendió una fogata en medio de Itachi y ella.

—Eso te calentara —dijo Sakura ya más tranquila.

Al mirar su mochila se dio cuenta de que había llevado esa manta, dos camisas y dos pantalones para Itachi y dos pared más de ella. Le sorprendió llevar tanta ropa sin que se diera cuenta. Se dio cuenta también que la caja tenía un estampado con una promoción donde entregaba un sartén y platos, lo cual ella no se había dado cuenta en el momento que lo compro, pero en verdad agradeció tal coincidencia.

— ¿Tu… no tienes frío? —pregunto Itachi.

—No, no te preocupes —no supo cómo pero Itachi logro encontrar la mano de Sakura, tomándola con suavidad y delicadeza.

—Esta helada…

—Si… pero descuida, la fogata me… —no termino su frase, ya que Itachi con rapidez le jalo de su brazo y la atrajo hasta su pecho, donde la cubrió con la misma manta a los dos. Sakura se sonrojo hasta más no poder y agradeció que en ese momento Itachi no pudiera verla, hubiera sido peor si Itachi la hubiera visto con aquella expresión tan estúpida, según ella.

— ¿Estas mejor? —le susurro Itachi, algo cansado por todo lo de aquella mañana que se le había hecho tan repentino.

—Si…

Era un momento incomodo para ambos. Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar aquella acción, pero no quiso pensar en algo más por miedo, Itachi en cambio también se lo preguntaba, quizás era por la insoportable sensación que le causaba imaginar a Sakura temblar. Recargo su mentón en su cabeza y le abrazo con sus brazos, transmitiéndole el calor de la cobija, su cuerpo y la fogata, pero el temblor no desaparecía.

Y las explosiones tampoco, porque a pesar de que se escuchaban lejanos, tenían la preocupación de que llegara hasta la cueva donde estaban. Sakura aun no podía evitar de recordar el miedo e impacto que sintió en aquella zona de guerra, y al principio no corría por su seguridad, sino por miedo a que esa persona le mirara y le reconociera, trayéndole esas horribles sensaciones. No podía decírselo a Itachi, cada vez que intentaba sacar a flote la conversación su garganta dejaba de inhalar aire y un nudo se creaba allí mismo. Su cuerpo en verdad había reaccionado bruscamente, y fue hasta el momento en el que estaba en los brazos de Itachi cuando sintió el dolor de haber corrido durante toda la mañana, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más frías cuando la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta.

Los sonidos ya se habían aplacado, pero no la preocupación de Sakura e Itachi. Aun seguían en la misma posición e Itachi ya estaba profundamente dormido por orden de Sakura. Ella en cambio estaba en guardia toda la noche, no quería encontrarlo, y por alguna razón, no quería que encontrara a Itachi.

Pero después se dio cuenta.

_«__Mi objetivo es destruir a cierta persona__»_

De todos los meses que estuvo con Itachi, jamás se puso a pensar porque había quedado en ese estado. Aunque si se hizo muchas suposiciones, cosas como un ataque sorpresa a la base Akatsuki, algún plan fallido o una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Negó la cabeza rotundamente al pensar que la razón por la que él había quedado en ese estado fuera la que estaba pensando en ese momento, no podía ser… él no.

Pero ¿Quién demostraba lo contrario? El día de la presentación con su maestro Kakashi, esa persona había mencionado las cosas como un suceso, no un sueño. Él lo había jurado y por eso se fue. Él tenía la mirada puesta en ese destino, y nadie se lo hizo cambiar, ni siquiera ella. Era estupido negar algo que podía ser la verdad absoluta. Y le asustaba saber en qué se había convertido para cumplirlo, las heridas en el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha eran graves, hechas por alguien sanguinario sin compasión que no tuvo que pestañear ni bacilar para crear aquellas cortaduras, aquellas heridas, causar tales cosas con sus propias manos.

Y si regresaba a Konoha, con aquellas manos manchadas de sangre, con el deseo de seguir matando y seguir destruyendo lo que vea a su paso, ¿a ella le pasara lo mismo?, ¿Sería capaz de matara a ella? Por su puesto, de eso no cavia duda. Inconscientemente Sakura paso toda la noche pensando, no se había dado cuenta de que la batalla que estaba afuera había terminado ni nada, solo apago la fogata y se dejo caer en el pecho de Itachi para dormir, esos brazos que por un momento le sacaron del horrible abismo de su pecho.

La tormenta de anoche se había convertido en una pequeña brisa de gotas al amanecer, y Sakura fue la primera en despertar como siempre. Pero no se pudo levantar por culpa de unos brazos que le abrazaban la cintura. Con cuidado las aparto de ella para poder levantarse, pero las manos se aferraban a su cuerpo, cuando pudo ser capaz de hacerlo, sintió un frío inmenso. El panorama del bosque combinado con la humedad, las gotas cayendo y la brisa, las volvían un bosque triste y desalentador, pensaba en ir a la cabaña para ver su estado, y justo cuando quería salir una voz le detuvo.

—Al menos di a dónde vas…—le dijo Itachi —. Así al menos no tendré que preocuparme como ayer.

Sakura por un momento sonrió, preocuparse por él era su trabajo, no él por ella. Soltó una risilla y cambio su expresión, aunque Itachi no la viera ella tenía la idea de que sentía como se sentía.

—No te preocupes, iré a revisar la cabaña… no tardare.

La voz de Itachi se lajeo conforme Sakura avanzaba con rapidez y a la vez silencio. Itachi no le dejaría volver, no cuando ayer la vio en un estado tan vergonzoso y débil. E ir a la cabaña le ayudaba en dos cosas: asegurarse de que podían volver y para distraerse un rato de todos sus pensamientos. Incluso la brisa fría le distraía, pero aun así su cuerpo reclamaba el cuerpo fornido y caliente de Itachi con el que despertó. Había olvidado lo mucho que habían corrido, tanto que tardo horas en llegar a la cabaña, y encontrar una gran sorpresa.

La cabaña estaba destruida, hecha pedazos, añicos, el suelo de aquel lugar estaba quemado, donde en el centro de la zona había un gran círculo oscuro, donde la fuerza de aquel ataque se había concentrado. Y después un pequeño bulto tirado bajo la lluvia. Sakura se acerco lentamente, desafortunadamente desarmada y sin ninguna posibilidad de atacar, pero aun así lo hizo. Era el anciano del día anterior al que Sakura por fin pudo reconocer, aunque ya con aquellas heridas ya era irreconocible para otros. Danzou Shimura, un alto mando dentro de la estructura de Konoha, toda su vida Sakura lo subestimo por aquella apariencia pequeña y ya vieja, pero al ver su desempeño en la batalla contra Sasuke, en verdad se equivoco.

Sakura no tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de tratarlo, aunque en verdad no lo quería hacer. Tanto a Tsunade como a Sakura le agradaba ese tipo, sus decisiones eran pensadas en beneficio de él y casi nunca por la aldea. De alguna forma se alegraba de que haya muerto. Pero después vio un segundo cuerpo, que este no estaba negro por el ataque y solo tenía suciedad de tierra y sangre por su cuerpo. Sakura temió lo peor.

Sasuke Uchiha, vivo, o más bien casi moribundo frente a sus ojos. Con la respiración dificultosa y con el cuerpo totalmente herido y pálido. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, llevo sus manos hasta la boca y se dejo caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Sasuke. Empezó a sollozar por un largo rato, y sus lagrimas empezaron a derramarse a cantaron y su llanto salió poco a poco, hasta convertirse en gritos.

Debería alegrarse como con Danzou, alegrarse de que él estuviera muerto y sus crímenes y fechorías hayan sido pagadas con la pena de muerte. Debería alegrarse de que la persona que daño en lo más profundo a Naruto y a Sakura por fin se desvanecería. Debería… pero no. El hoyo de su pecho se hizo mil veces más grande y profundo, doloroso como si el peor veneno se hubiera filtrado en sus venas y si su sangre se drenaran de su cuerpo. De alguna forma… le dolía.

_«El deber de un ninja medico es salvar vidas, sin importar… De quien se trate.»_

Maldijo el día en que le dijo esas palabras a Itachi Uchiha, porque también las tenía que aplicar en su hermano.

Con cuidado arrastro a Sasuke hasta un árbol hueco y grande, tan grande que los cuerpo se Sakura y Sasuke cupieron a la perfección. Sakura le quito su haori, dejándolo con el pecho descubierto. Se horrorizo al ver el estado de su cuerpo, incluso peor que el de Itachi cuando lo encontró. Sus manos se pusieron rígidas y temblorosas, no dudo ni un segundo en taparse la cara y el cabello con su chaleco, si llegara a despertar…

Curo herida por herida, cada una con atención especial, cada vez que Sakura lo escuchaba gruñir se sacudía, y volvía a revisar sus heridas ya curadas por si alguna no había quedado completamente bien. Parecía tonta, estúpida, contra diciente y lo peor aun terca ante su corazón. Era insensato, irrazonable, entendible… curar a alguien que te hizo tanto daño, que por culpa de ese alguien haya tanto caos en los corazones de ciertas personas. Que por culpa de ese alguien ella lo ame con todo su corazón.

Cuando termino volvió a llorar, su conciencia tenía toda la razón. Ella aun lo amaba, su corazón aun latía con rapidez cada vez que lo miraba, aun se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba su rostro más de cerca de lo habitual, su corazón se partía cuando miraba a Sasuke sufrir, y se sintió morir cuando lo vio a punto de verlo partir. Se suponía que se había ido de Konoha para olvidarlo, para evitar que la gente querida de ella sufriera por él. De nada serbia irse a cualquier lugar si seguía con ese tipo de terquedad. Necesitaba olvidarlo.

No dudo más, se puso de pie y huyo lo más lejos que pudo. Por más que quisiera no se arrepintió de curarlo, tampoco de haberle salvado la vida. Pero si lo culpo por todo lo demás, por el dolor en su pecho, por sus lágrimas, y por todo lo demás que ella misma se causaba.

Cuando ya había vuelto a ser de tarde regreso a la cueva, y lo primero que vio fue a Itachi acostado aun cubriéndose con la manta. El cuerpo de Itachi estaba temblando e incluso parecía pálido como el de Sasuke. Por la preocupación Sakura se acerco a revisarlo y e inhalo aire asustada. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la fiebre, sudaba demasiado y su respiración era rápida. Rápidamente Sakura le quito la ropa, dejándolo solo en ropa interior y con ayuda de la ropa que trajo la coloco como un pequeño lecho para Itachi, salió un poco y se encontró con un charco limpio causado por la lluvia. Corto un pedazo de su chaqueta que aun le cubría la cabeza y después la mojo, para ponerla después en la frente de Itachi. Su chakra no sirvió mucho ya que el eso no ayudaba mucho a una enfermedad como la fiebre, solo le ayudaba para tranquilizarle un poco los músculos.

—Itachi… lo siento —soltó con lagrimas en los ojos, pero ella se sentía culpable. En esos días Sakura se había preocupado más por ella que por Itachi, se había preocupado más por que Sasuke apareciera e incluso le importo más curar a Sasuke que regresar con Itachi. Se sentía pésima persona, pésima mujer, pésima enfermera, pésima en todo. Sakura tomo su mano con fuerza, queriéndolo ayudar un poco más.

Sakura pensó que era su imaginación o algo, pero la mano de Itachi le apretujo la suya, y por si fuera poco pareció que le sonrió. Sakura no dijo nada y solo sonrió también, pero con tristeza, y solo se acurruco alado de su cuerpo, sabía que el calor corporal era bueno para cuando alguien tenía frío y no tenia con que más. Y aunque solo estaba con su blusa de red negra, la cual era algo reveladora, y sus short negros. Sentía su cuerpo y el de Itachi unidos de aquella manera tan especial, que le hizo olvidar que tenía una herida en el pecho. Una muy profunda que con el tiempo seria peor.

* * *

¡Eso es todo!

Espero que no se hayan quedado dormid s leyendo xD porque la verdad yo si, ok no es cierto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

¡Adiós!


	4. Sad rain

¡Hola! :D

Como verán, me las arregle para poder escribir aunque sea un pequeño capitulo. He encontrado mi memoria USB que usaba para mis trabajos escolares, y ahora lo estoy usando para guardar mis capítulos y poder escribir cuando me prestes una computadora n.n ahora mismo estoy en la de mi madre.

**Lilyy-Chan:** ¡Hola querida! Si lo sé, me encanta dejar a Sakura en las peores condiciones mentales xD Creo que con este capitulo te darás cuenta de que a mi también me encanto que durmieran abrazados *-* Espero que disfrutes este capitulo, ¡Cuídate!

**Fannyhikari:** Sasuke tendrá un papel importante en el futuro de la historia, así que todavía no lo maldigas, xD habrá muchas cosas más por cual maldecirlo. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este también, ¡Cuídate!

**Cerezo21:** Me alegra que te gustara hermosa ;D ¡Cuídate!

**Marijf22:** Eso que dices sobre Danzou y Sasuke es muy importante, y como Sakura aun no sabe la verdad ella piensa que aun esta buscando asesinarlo. Ese malentendido es importante en la historia. Me alegra que algunas lectoras se fijan en los detalles xD Espero que disfrutes este capitulo, ¡Cuídate!

**Luna Haruno:** Si, abrazados son encantadores 3, que viva el ItaSaku, y por supuesto que son geniales (Yeah!) Espero que disfrutes este capitulo preciosa ;D ¡Cuídate!

**Bloddy cherry**: Sakura es sadomasoquista en mi Fanfic xD es muy importante ese aspecto, y Sasuke tiene que seguir lastimándola para que Itachi la consuele ¬w¬ así que no, no es demasiado sufrimiento xD MUAJAJA! Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, ¡Cuídate!

**MarianUchiha:** Vaya, primera que me dice que no se durmió LOL. Bueno… la decisión que tuvo Sakura de sacar a Itachi fue la peor, pero también la mejor que pudo tomar en esas circunstancias, ¿No crees? Y sí… el amor de Sakura ha demostrado ser muy terco y masoquista xD pro ya ves como es esa mujer. ¡Por supuesto que fue adorable su abrazo! No he dejado de decirlo en otros comentarios LOL, y claro que no dejare de escribir cosas lindas, excepto lemon (con ese chisme de que quieren borrar todos los fanfics de contenido adulto no me quiero arriesgar) Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, y aquí te traigo el otro hermosa ;D ¡Cuídate!

**UKT:** Bendito el día en que te pusiste a buscar Fanfics de mi sexy coprotagonista :D porque acabo de encontrar a una nueva lectora de mi Fanfic. Tengo algunos problemas para escribir, pero como ven me las arreglo para seguir escribiendo JaJa! xD Yo también adoro los ItaSaku y claro que acabare esta historia, ¡Cuídate!

**Tiny lizard:** ¡Aquí la tienes! :D ¡Cuídate!

**Sora91:** Me alegra tener una nueva lectora :D la historia es un poco sosa pero en verdad es interesante (Según lo que me han dicho los demás comentarios) y como soy pésima escribiendo es obvio que dejo contar de que va todo desde el primer capitulo xD Me alegro que te gustara la historia, y espero seguir viendo tus comentarios en el Fic, ¡Cuídate!

**Melilove:** Me alegra que te gustara querida ;D aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo, ¡Cuídate!

**Suki Harlett:** Muchas gracias n.n, me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas comentando :D ¡Cuídate!

**Sakkuharuu:** Me alegra que te gustara, y pues claro que Sakura seguirá cuidando de Itachi, es su obligación y deber ¬¬ a fuerzas. Espero que te guste este capitulo, ¡Cuídate!

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y he visto que tengo nuevas lectoras, ¡Espero que ustedes disfruten los capítulos como las que me siguen desde el primer capitulo! Aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino más bien al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi autoria.**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

CAPITULO IV

**L**luvia **T**riste

Los días pasaron, y con aquello la ansiedad de Sakura. Cada día, ella salía con miedo de encontrarse a Sasuke, encontrar a Itachi y acabar la vida de ambos. La lluvia no había cesado desde la batalla de Sasuke contra Danzou Shimura, y eso también era otro problema. Itachi en cambio se sentía mucho más débil y vulnerable, su salud se había convertido en un dulce, en donde las enfermedades iban y se iban como molestos mosquitos. Cada vez que este intentaba salir de la cueva, ya sea para despejarse de la humedad de la cueva, Sakura estallaba en nervios, lo cual para él era que ella no quería dejarlo solo ciego, pero en realidad a Sakura le aterraba que en uno de esas salidas, Sasuke los viera. Sakura no lo volvió a ver desde aquella vez en su ahora destruida cabaña, y estaba segura de que él pudo sobrevivir con las curaciones que ella le aplico, en las noches murmuraba cosas sobre entre sueños, pero Itachi lo malinterpretaba como flashback de su niñez como aprendiz de Lady Tsunade. Pero aún había muchos más problemas que Sakura cargaba entre sus ya cansados hombros.

Aquella noche la lluvia estaba suave, donde milagrosamente Sakura pudo traer un ganso para la cena. Se había vuelto completamente común escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, y el fluir del agua que cada ve subía más de tono también. Sin embargo esa noche tenía un aire diferente en el lugar, no era la comida, tampoco el clima, sino el ambiente emocional. Sakura estuvo seria todo el día, con un semblante distraído y nada atenta a las pocas palabras que Itachi le dirigía, sin embargo Itachi estaba consciente de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Tenemos que mudarnos lo más pronto posible —dijo Sakura en medio del silencio —, si no lo hacemos podríamos…

—Si salimos en medio de esta tormenta no ajuntaríamos, no sabemos que hay más allá de este bosque, y estoy seguro que tú no te has alejado de la cueva solo para vigilarme.

Itachi usaba un tono de voz sereno, como si estuviera riñéndola. Y aunque realmente lo estaba un poco, le preocupaba la situación en la que estaban de igual modo que Sakura. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la comida empezaba a escasear, no por nada Sakura cada vez traía menos comida, y siempre llegaba a la cueva más temprano, las lluvias hacían que los animales se escondieran en sus madrigueras, y las aguas en ese clima son demasiado turbias como para pescar.

—El nivel del río esta comenzado a elevarse, muy pronto este diluvio creara una inundación, y lo primero que arrasara este río será la cueva, la llenara por completo —dijo con seriedad, Itachi apretó el plato donde estaba comiendo, y los do se sobresaltaron cuando el sonido de aquel plato romperse interrumpió la plática, los palillos de madera con los que Sakura comía estaban partidos a la mitad, causados por la frustración e impotencia de los dos ninjas.

Sakura odiaba las noches de aquel entonces, ya que su único medio para calentarse eran sus propios cuerpos y las pocas mudas de ropa que ella llevaba, pero fuera de eso estaban completamente expuestos al frío de afuera, las fogatas cada vez eran menos posibles de hacer, gracias a que la única leña que Sakura encontraba estaba húmeda, y no ayudaba en nada llevarla así. Así que tenían que dormir lo más cercas posibles el uno al otro. Lo cual era bochornoso para ambos. Y después de aquél día, Sakura tomo su impermeable con el que siempre dormía, cuando estuvo a punto de salir, una mano le tomo por un tobillo.

— ¿Vas a salir con esta lluvia? —su voz sonaba un poco adormilada, pero era tan seria como siempre.

—Buscare un nuevo refugio, tu salud es pésima, y si seguimos aquí —suspiro, con la frustración de decir aquello —. Empeoraras, o incluso…

No termino su frase, porque solo se deshizo del agarre de Itachi y salió corriendo hacia el bosque con una velocidad que Itachi jamás le había visto. La vista que Sakura hacia por todas partes era tan rápida como su recorrido, miraba por todas partes y más de una vez tropezó a causa del lodo en el suelo, o las raíces gruesas de los arboles que sobresalían de la tierra. Paso el tiempo que aquella nubosa mañana se había convertido en un oscuro atardecer, con un aire triste y una neblina que hacia que el cielo apunto de anochecer se combinaba con el bosque, creando un ambiente solitario, pero hermoso. Sakura no e sentía cansada, a pesar de las horas que llevaba corriendo, en su mente solo existía la esperanza de un refugio, un mejor lugar para Itachi. Y lo vio… Una densa nube de carbón que salía por una chimenea, una ventana con la luz encendida que daba el indicio se ser habitada. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera regenerado, sus piernas comenzaron a correr más y más rápido, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta. Se desplomo en el lodo.

Sus parpados estaban caídos, pero escucho los pasos de personas, los murmullos de una mujer y los de un hombre. Después la puerta se abrió y como si una hola de calor le llegara unas enormes manos musculosas la cargaron como si ella fuera una débil pluma flotando en el aire. La sensación que tuvo al ser metida en aquella casa fue inexplicable para Sakura, era como si de pronto el sol hubiera salido de entre las grises nubes y la lluvia se hubiera desvanecido con el polvo. Se sintió después en una suave y acolchonada nube, la cual era una cama, donde incluso le quitaron sus sandalias y el impermeable y la arroparon como una pequeña niña.

Se removió entre aquellas cobijas suaves y calientes, abrazándose su misma su propio cuerpo para perder todo el frío. Pero por alguna razón se sentía más cálida por otra cosa, hasta que escucho un suspiro en su cuello, unos brazos firmes y fuertes le rodeaban la cintura y ella solo tenia puesto una camisilla blanca junto con una licra del mismo color. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con el sereno rostro de Itachi durmiendo, abrazándola como si fuera el peluche de un niño. Ni dijo ni una sola palabra, ya que no podía quitarle a Itachi ese momento de felicidad que el debería de tener en su sueño, ya que por la curva de sus labios daba la idea de tener un buen sueño. Itachi entre sueños se removió, y apretujo más a Sakura entre su pecho, ella al no ver ninguna salida, se dejo acostar en su pecho y decidió dormir, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría. Itachi rápidamente despertó, y a pesar de no estar volteando al lado correcto, parecía dispuesto a defenderse, aun así no se apartó de Sakura.

—Lamento la interrupción, les he traído un poco de chocolate —dijo amablemente una joven mujer, que dejo una bandeja con dos tazas y un plato lleno de panecillos dulces —. Pensé que tendrían hambre, coman, por favor.

La mujer se apartó y Sakura e Itachi abrieron los ojos, con lentitud el otro se separo de otro y la piel del chico se erizo con apenas sentir una brisa fría que provino de una ventana que estaba abierta. El lugar era una cabaña, con un estilo muy rustico que emanaba un fresco olor a madera que a Sakura le encantaba aspirar. Itachi por su parte se levanto de la cama, y solo tenía puesto un pantalón de tela blanco. El sonido del estomago de Itachi rugir fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación, y con mucha desconfianza comieron el pan y la taza de chocolate. Sin embargo después de haber comido el primer pan ya no pudieron parar. Sakura hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de algo.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? —Pregunto de repente la chica —. Digo… Salí a buscar refugio y después… me desmaye.

—Ni yo lo sé, estaba en la cueva esperándote cuando alguien me golpeo, dejándome inconsciente —se rasco la cabeza con frustración —. No pude darme cuenta de nada.

—Eso es porque tu chakra es aun débil para percibir el de los demás —dijo Sakura ya más tranquila —, y considerando que tu salud es muy mala, dudo que pusieras mucha resistencia al ser secuestrado.

Sakura se acercó hasta la chimenea donde se abrazó a si misma brindándose calor con las brazas, se fue con Itachi para llevarlo a la cama de nuevo y taparlo de nuevo entre las cobijas.

—Quédate aquí, iré a hablar con los dueños de la casa para pedir información, y como es que llegamos aquí.

—No —dijo el muchacho, tomándole la muñeca — ¿Qué harás sino es gente de fiar?

—Si no fueran gente de fiar —dijo ella retirando bruscamente el agarre de Itachi —No nos hubieran acogido en esta habitación, regalarnos comida y cuidarnos todo este tiempo que estuvimos inconscientes.

Con el chasquido de disgusto de Itachi, Sakura salió de aquella habitación revisando los pasillos de madera que la conducían hasta unas escaleras abajo, llegando abajo una sala rustica de color verde esmeralda e acogió la vista, la chimenea estaba encendida y por una ventana se podía ver aun la lluvia pero esta vez de un modo suave y tranquilizador. Escucho el sonido de agua hirviendo y se acercó hasta lo que supuso que era la cocina. Había una mesa de madera en medio, grande y espaciosa donde había cuatro sillas disponibles, una estufa encendida y un estofado en plena preparación. Escucho de un vidrio romperse y Sakura dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. La misma mujer de antes, de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba viéndola con las manos pretendiendo aun tomar la ensalada ahora ya hecha pedazos.

—Lo lamento tanto, fue mí…

— ¡Deje ayudarle! —se dispuso Sakura cuando la mujer se corto un dedo común trozo de vidrio, de inmediato tomo su dedo y con un poco de chakra, la herida había desaparecido —. Por favor… yo me encargo de esto.

La mujer no puso objeción ninguna en que Sakura limpiara los trozos rotos y la ensalada. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y miro como si tuviera algo que nunca hubiera tenido en su dedo curado. Cuando Sakura regreso la mujer ya estaba más calmada.

—Perdón… pensé que estarías con tu pareja aun… y… pues… —Sakura se ruborizo al escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer, y negando con la cabeza ella negó todo.

—S—se equivoca, señora —dijo nerviosa —. El chico que estaba en la habitación era un paciente mio… esta ciego y… bueno, yo lo estoy cuidando.

Sakura y la mujer comenzaron a platicar más calmadas. Sakura solo dio cosas simples, sin revelar muchas cosas. Sakura le había contado que se había enterado que el hermano de un amigo suyo había terminado en aquella condición, y ella como medico, había decidido encargarse de él, ya que tenía esperanzas en que este recuperaría la vista. La mujer, de nombre Yuzuki, era una mujer que venia de una aldea muy lejana, pero por motivos ella y su marido habían decidió mudarse para evitar conflictos. Ellos se dedicaban a la ganadería, pero ahora con los tiempos de lluvia a su marido no se le había presentado la oportunidad de construir un pequeño huerto. Al final resulto que la mujer tenia la edad de casi cuarenta, aun con aquellas facciones tan jóvenes. Sakura siguió mintiendo, ocultando nombres y omitiendo detalles.

—Lamento esa perdida, es cierto que este bosque ya se usado más de una vez como campo de batalla. Le he dicho ya bastantes veces a Keita que nos mudáramos pronto, pero él esta convencido de quedarse aquí.

—He si… sobre lo del bosque… —Sakura comenzó a ponerse un poco más nerviosa —. Hace apenas ayer, me desmaye en frente de esta casa, pero no se como le hizo para encontrar a mi amigo.

—Oh… eso, murmuraste muchas cosas dormida, mi marido fue capaz de encontrar a tu amigo en una cueva, también trajo toda la ropa que estaba allí, hiciste bien en venir a pedir ayuda, pequeña —la mujer le tomo un hombro —, ese chico en verdad pudo morir estando ciego. Ese medio día de búsqueda en verdad le salvaron la vida.

— ¿Dijo medio día? —pregunto a la señora.

—Eh… si, estuviste inconsciente durante dos días enteros, el chico lo dejo inconsciente mi marido, dijo que puso bastante resistencia.

Sakura miro desconcertada la ventana, mirando la lluvia caer, se levanto de la mesa y se aproximo a subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación donde anteriormente estaba con Itachi. El muchacho estaba dormido nuevamente, y Sakura se acerco para revisarlo en todo. Dio un gritillo tapándose la boca cuando le reviso de nuevo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunto la mujer que siguió a Sakura.

—No… nada —mintió la de ojos jade. Miro el rostro apacible de Itachi, le apretó la mano y soltó una lágrima que la señora no vio. Yuzuki, que bajo para preparar el almuerzo para su marido, dejo sola a Sakura. Y de inmediato ella sacudió el cuerpo de Itachi para despertarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunto la voz adormilada del muchacho.

— ¿No sienes nada? —el chico negó —. Ven… —le dijo levantándolo. Itachi, con solo su pantalón de tela blanco, lo hizo algo desconcertado, Sakura le tomo sus manos, e incitándolo a que le imitara, él cerró sus ojos, a pesar de que aun así su panorama era el mismo.

De las manos de Sakura emano un resplandor azul, Itachi sintió en su cuerpo una sustancia recorrerle el cuerpo, pero después sintió que algo que hace mucho no lo creyó. El resplandor de sus manos se volvió más grande, y esta vez Itachi estaba más concentrado, cuando los dos se soltaron, Itachi toco sus manos, acaricio su rostro y disimulo mirar a Sakura.

— ¿Viste? ¡Recuperaste tu chakra! —con emoción, Sakura se abalanzo en un abrazo a los brazos de el chico, y este le correspondió aun sin poder creerlo. Después el abrazo se volvió mucho más fuerte e Itachi pareció sonreír.

—Los tratamientos debieron por fin haber hecho efecto en tu cuerpo, por un momento pensé que mi chakra no fuera compatible con tu cuerpo, oh dios mío, ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra! –decía ella con los ojos resplandeciendo, y una sonrisa enorme –Lo supuse al ya no ver que tu cuerpo ya no estaba enfermo, cuando el cuerpo de un ninja abandona el chakra es un cambio bastante fuerte para el cuerpo, así que tu cuerpo se vuelve mucho más vulnerable y tu sistema inmunológico se vuelve débil, pero ahora que tu chakra regreso, tu cuerpo empieza actuar como antes, ¿No es genial? Si seguimos ahora con el tratamiento es posible que tú vista…

-No… Sakura –le detuvo el con su dedo índice en los labios -, no creo que mi vista tenga que ver mucho con lo demás.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Tu cuerpo esta como nuevo.

-Si… es por eso… -Itachi se detuvo a hablar un momento, como si algo le doliera -. Mi vista no regresara… hasta que mi enfermedad no sea curada.

* * *

Es muy corto... lo sé.

Pero es lo que les puedo traer hasta ahora, espero que me comprendan la situación en la que me encuentro. Mi computadora sigue sin funcionar y muy pronto la llevare a revisar, por el momento tengo que escribir cuando tenga la oportunidad de escribir en la computadora de mi madre o la de mi hermano. Perdón y si tardo mucho en actualizar.

Pero les prometo que no abandonare las historias. :D eso es algo bueno, ¿No?

Me despido chicas, y recuerden dejar un comentario.

¡ Adiós!


	5. Tears from heaven

**¡Hola!**

Buenas noticias, ¡Mi pierna se recupero! Ok no... pero es parecido. Comente hace unas semanas que mi computadora se descompuso. Pero gracias a mi papá y mi sufrimiento durante esos días xD me la llevo a arreglar. Y a pesar de que estoy amenazada por si la vuelvo a descomponer estoy tan feliz que me puse a escribir como loca en el capitulo.

**Daltonika:** Te sere sincera, sonrei cuando dijiste que te desvelaste leyendo mi Fic. Siempre pense que si hay un Fic que te logra enganchar es bueno, y el saber que te ha gustado mucho el mio significa que es bueno. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Fannyhikari:** Es muy raro que lo menciones, dejo a mis personajes inconscientes muchas veces, pero supongo que me gusta noquear a la gente xD. Gracias por el comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**MarianitaUchiha:** Que mal lo de tu cuenta, ojala puedas recuperar algun día tu otra cuenta. Es bueno que pienses eso de Sakura, quiero que en mi historia Sakura sea una ninja que ayude a todos. ¡Ya sé que son tan lindos abrazados! *-* adoro escribir esas partes románticas. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Luna Haruno:** Los momentos en donde vuelven más unidos es realmente conmovedor, ¿Verdad? Pero dejarlo amarrado en la cama seria algo sexoso e_e e incluso dominante en Sakura xD y eso no queremos en mi fic, ¿No? Ella se quedara en el papel de inexperta en el amor y en el sexo. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Miyathewitch:** Muchas gracias, para mi Sakura es una ninja que empieza a valorar a los demás y no como cuando eran niños que ella solo pensaba e Sasuke. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Himeko Uchiha:** Yo tambien lo amo xD Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Guest**: Lei tus tres comentarios. Gracias, la verdad considero que aun tengo mucho que aprender de escribir, pero me esfuerzo en mejorar. Y si... xD mi "pierna" ya mejoro. _2° coment:_ Neee aun le quedan muchas enfermedades más e.e asi que es mejor que se cure pronto para que se prepare para el siguiente LOL. _3° coment:_ ¡Gracias! Y yo aun no me acostumbro a la nueva forma de comentar xD Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Daniratore:** Gracias, bueno... al final todo se resuelve xD como Sherlock ¡Dios amo esa película! LOL y see xD es obvio que se atraen. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**ryo akai:** ¡Gracias! :D Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Denii-Asakura:** Descuida, lo haré :D Gracias por tu comentario, ¡Cuídate!

**Sora91:** Es corto, pero es algo xD No sabes cuanto tiempo me puse a mendigar xD hasta que mi padre saco del armario la computadora más vieja que teníamos y la reparo, y a pesar de que es defectuosa pude sobrevivir, en verdad amo a mi papá 333 Bueno... pienso que es hora de mostrar los problemas xD ya que este Fic no sera tan largo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi Fic y no comentaron, porque a pesar de que no se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, si tuvieron las ganas de leerlo, algunos lo terminaron. También agradezco a los que agregan mi Fic a favoritos o me siguen, en verdad me hace muy feliz. Así que aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, dino al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

**CAPITULO V**

**Lagrimas del cielo**

Por un momento, el mundo dejo de girar para Sakura, el sonido de cualquier osa que estuviera a su alrededor se volvió sordo, y ahora solo escuchaba sus propios balbuceos al estar en shock sin poder decir nada. Borro su sonrisa de inmediato, y sus manos, que estaban enroscadas en el cuello de Itachi cambiaron de posición hasta situarse en las mejillas morenas del muchacho. El chico levanto su cabeza hasta la de Sakura, como si la estuviera admirando desde el cielo, con una mano, acaricio el brazo gélido y petrificado de Sakura, el cual no reacciono. Y después de eso el cuerpo de Sakura cayó en la histeria.

— ¿Qué…? Cómo… —intento preguntar, pero palabras sin sentido y balbuceos salían de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban nerviosamente el rostro de Itachi. —. Yo jamás… tu jamás…

—No te lo quise mencionar porque sabría que me curarías, después de todo fuiste capaz de curar a un ninja de Akatsuki malherido…

Itachi intento abrazarla, pasando sus manos por su cintura para atraerla hacia él, pero ella en un rápido movimiento se aparto, para después pegarle una gran bofetada en su mejilla, por un momento pensó quiso romperle el labio de paso.

— ¡¿Por qué? ¡Si tan solo me hubieras dicho…! ¡Yo hubiera podido hacer algo! —sus oraciones se entrecortaban, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, Itachi no necesitaba de su vista para saber cómo se encontraría el rostro que apenas conocía de ella. Itachi tampoco fue amable cuando ella se aparto de él, y como si no tuviera la ceguera la cogió de los brazos y la jalo hasta él, apretándola contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

—Mi destino ya fue marcado hace mucho tiempo, así que por favor no me hagas arrepentirme —la chica iba a hablar, pero él no le dejo —. Debes de entender, que para que yo pueda estar en paz, la muerte me tiene que llegar, no importa si me curo o no, a todos nos atrapara.

—Pero…

—Hace diez años… —comenzó a relatar —, yo fue el culpable del asesinato del clan Uchiha, pero solo hubo un sobreviviente, como debes tu de saber —Sakura recordaba bien el funeral de los Uchiha, llevado a cabo en el centro de Konoha, con toda la aldea reunida a darle el pésame a una sola persona —. Lo deje vivir… para que él fuera el que acabara con mi vida —Sakura se sobresalto e Itachi lo sintió, así que solo la apretó más contra él —Pero estoy aquí… vivo, gracias a ti.

Sakura se tranquilizó, y se aferro de solo la camisa del chicho, mientras seguía llorando. Levanto la cabeza lentamente y por un momento pudo jurar que Itachi le miraba con una sonrisa, como esas almas que en su momento de partir las miras en su mejor estado, y para Sakura Itachi estaba perfecto por donde le viera.

—Entonces… ¿Solo fui una molestia?

Estaba segura de que si escuchaba un "no", lo abofetearía tan fuerte que lo sacaría volando de la cabaña.

—No una molestia… creo que fuiste la pequeña muestra de que en mi vida aun hay luz —decía con una voz suave y a la vez suprimida, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración solo para no dejar una gota caer. Y el siendo un hombre orgulloso no lo hizo. —Por un momento… quise vivir…y no por mí.

Esas palabras quedaron inconclusas para Sakura, pero no quiso preguntar por miedo a que fuera algo que la hiriese. Ella se preguntaba si había alguna prohibición en que ella se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos a la hora de actuar como una ninja-medico profesional. Pero supuso que en esa ocasión en que sería el médico seria Itachi, porque estaba segura de que escucho algo quebrantarse en su pecho. El abrazo no fue igual al de los demás, este estaba lleno de dolor y la fuerza que Itachi administraba le ayudaba al menos a no caer en un hoyo oscuro. Sakura en cambio solo se aferraba a la ropa de él, como un pequeño gatito que no quiere alejare de su madre. Ese abrazo definitivamente lo necesitaban los dos.

Después de aquello, el tema no volvió a ser tocado, pero Sakura estaba decidida a hacer algo. Ese mismo día al anochecer la amable mujer que los había dejado hospedarse les dio de cenar, y era muy raro que la cena estuviera en completo silencio. Los cubiertos eran la única melodía escuchada y unos cumplidos departe de Itachi por la comida hacían abochornar a la mujer. Sakura no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y la gente que la rodeaba entendía que no debía preguntar, era claro que era una cosa en la que ellos no podían ayudar.

—Sakura… —le llamo la mujer —. Escuche que eres una ninja medico, bueno… me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme mañana a recolectar hierbas medicinales —Sakura cambio de expresión a una más amable y asintió con una sonrisa tenue. —Mucha gracias, mi marido últimamente se ha estado sobrepasando con su trabajo, así que por si se llegara a resfriar, al menos tendría algo con que ayudarlo.

—No se preocupe señora, con gusto la acompañare.

Pasando el día, Sakura se levanto muy temprano para ducharse, con silencio de no despertar a su acompañante, se puso su blusa de red y su chaleco rosa, su falda y sus short. Esa mañana hacia mucho frío, y era porque la lluvia de los otros días aun no se secaba, había una densa neblina en la entrada del bosque. Sakura abrió la ventana con cuidado, y sin previo aviso una ventisca suave le recorrió el cuerpo. Su piel se erizo y sus ojos se cerraron para disfrutar de aquel refrescante sentir. Escucho un quejido, que era Itachi removiéndose bajo las sabanas. Ella sonrió, y le tapo el pecho que se le había descubierto por accidente. Últimamente él estaba más tranquilo y menos alerta, dormía cada vez más como un tronco. Y Sakura pensó que eso se debía a que ya no tenía un peso encima. Salió de la habitación con cuidado, y se puso sus sandalias negras. Justo al bajar las escaleras encontró ya en la puerta de la cabaña a la mujer preparada.

— ¿Estás lista para irnos? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sakura adoraba el ambiente del bosque, recordaba desde que era niña cuando saltaba por los arboles, los trepaba hasta la punta y era la más lista en dominar aquella técnica de caminar por los arboles. Las hojas le acariciaban las manos de repente y una que otra la mejilla, como leves mimos que le brindaba la naturaleza y por un momento, como si hubieran querido limpiarle las lagrimas de anoche. Las aves empezaban a cantar conforme el sol empezaba a asomarse y más de un animal indefenso salía de entre los arbustos.

El sonido de los animales reinaba en todo el bosque, y Sakura se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin preocupaciones. La mujer que le acompañaba tenía puesto un sombrero de paja, guantes de hule y botas del mismo. Algo que Sakura no vio necesario si quería estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Pararon en un lugar donde no había muchos arboles, más que nada eran arbustos, pero Sakura reconoció todas las plantas a simple vista.

—Cuidado, estas raíces son perfectas para un antídoto contra el envenenamiento —dijo ella con la vista clavada en las raíces, pero después vio unas hojas justo alado de ellas —. Estas son para el dolor de estomago y… ¡Oh! Estas sirven para… —siguió diciéndole a la mujer, instruyéndole como es que debía cortarlas, con que cuidados conservarlas y como hay que llevarlas. Sakura era experta en los antídotos, su maestra Tsunade le había dado clases de todo tipo de plantas, hasta el punto de hacer venenos y paralizantes que un ninja experto no podría.

Durante la caza de plantas medicinales Sakura había pensado que se trataba de algún jardín botánico o algo parecido, pero por todas partes había plantas de todo tipo, hasta que se topo con algo asombroso. Las hierbas que solo había visto en libros, de un color purpura oscuro tan único que era fácil de diferenciar e incluso pensar que es venenosa, pero no lo era. Era la planta que hace años su maestra le enseño como su última lección de alumna-maestra. Aquellas pantas servían para cualquier cosa, heridas, quemaduras, raspones, veneno, y algunos rumores contaban que también las enfermedades mortales. Solo existían muy pocas ya que al conocer su función durante la primera guerra ninja la planta fue explotada hasta un punto que se creyó desaparecida, ¿Cómo un simple bosque podía tener a esta hermosa planta a plena vista? La mujer, no se dio cuenta de lo maravillada que estaba su acompañante, ya que ella misma aprendía de las palabras de Sakura y recogía principalmente plantas para cortaduras y resfriados, que eran las más fáciles de diferenciar. Con mucho cuidado y con poco ruido, arranco las raíces, las flores, que también eran importantes, las tomo con tal delicadeza que una brisa podía hacer que volara de sus dedos, lo guardo cuidadosamente en su mochila vacía y después de que las dos terminaran de recoger todo tipo de plantas, se fueron.

Sakura solo tenía en mente las páginas del libro donde había visto aquella planta, mejor conocida como flor de la luna, las flores de aquella planta eran blancas y pequeñas, las puntas de los pétalos estaban pintados por un azul turquesa encantador y Sakura pudo experimentar la suavidad y el aroma totalmente embriagante de aquella planta, el sabor de aquella planta era dulce, según decía el libro, tan deliciosa que incluso podía llegar a ser adictiva a niveles impresionantes. Era codiciada, milagrosa e incluso hermosa, pero era peligrosa. Por su sabor la gente enloquecía en tan poco tiempo, incluso cuando esta persona ya no está enferma sigue bebiéndola, pero el consumo de aquel medicamento sin padecimiento podía ser aterrador, el libro que Sakura tenía no era para niños, las imágenes de aquellas consecuencias eran aterradoras, el liquido quemaba todos los órganos que encuentra pensando que son bacterias ya que no las puede encontrar porque no hay, vuelve inútiles las funciones del cerebro y cuando llegaba a quemar las venas que dirigen al corazón es el fin de aquella persona adicta al pecado. El método de preparación, por otro lado, era tan fácil como un simple té de hojas verdes. Solo era cuestión de lavar la planta, cortarla y hervirla en agua purificada, para después servirla y darla al paciente. Como si no fuera tan difícil darle a Itachi una taza de té por el clima tan frío.

Llego como si nada a la cabaña junto con la señora, la cual se fue directamente a lavar todas las hierbas terrosas que había traído. Ella en cambio aviso que saldría un momento, y se dirijo al primer arrollo de agua limpia para lavar aquella especia de gran importancia. Cuando esta estuvo limpia, su color purpura era mucho más brillante y hermosa. Lavo también una roca plana, que iba a ser la que usaría para preparar aquel té. Y de su bolsillo que estaba en su muslo derecho, saco un kunai para cortar la planta hasta convertirla en casi polvo. Era ya imposible llevarla en aquel estado en su pequeño bolso, así que saco uno de sus pequeños envases en los que guardaba uno que otro veneno vacio y lo guardo allí, como si fuera un arma más, siendo todo lo contrario Regreso sin decir nada, y se dirigió a la cocina. Miro por la ventana y vio que la mujer estaba con su marido, dándole un té de hierbas que ellas misma había preparado gracias a las lecciones de Sakura. Rápidamente ella se puso a hervir junto con un poco de agua la hierba purpura, o mejor dicho el polvo. Y lo dejo así durante unos minutos, mirando como este empezaba a hacer burbujas y evaporar. Tenía la apariencia de ser un veneno, por supuesto, por su color purpura claro y su estado ahora espeso. Cuando este estuvo hirviendo lo suficiente, lo sirvió en un vaso pequeño, que fue lo único que alcanzo a servir y se aproximo hasta la habitación.

Una brisa cálida le llego a su ser cuando entro, y es que el ambiente en el que estaba Itachi era una habitación pequeña e iluminada solo por una vela. A pesar de no haber otra fuente de calor el lugar había permanecido cerrado todo el día, eso debía de ser la razón, pensó Sakura. Entro con el vaso de té en mano, y se aproximo hasta Itachi que estaba recostado en la cama mirando la nada, o eso aparentaba. Con lentitud, esta se sentó la orilla de la cama, y este volteo al lugar donde provenía el sonido.

—Has volteado bien, no como con los pájaros —le dijo ella con una voz suave y ligera, Itachi en cambio no dijo nada y volvió la vista a donde estaba antes. —. Te he traído un poco de té, tómalo antes de que se enfríe.

Sin darse cuenta miro la ventana, y un tono naranjado había reino en el bosque profundo. Creando un paisaje otoñizo gracias a los rayos del sol tornándose rojizos. A pesar de ser tiempos de lluvia el lugar era hermoso. Itachi no dijo nada más y tomo la taza de té entre sus dos manos.

—Ya no creo que debas seguir cuidándome… Sakura —dijo este de repente, llamando la atención de Sakura. —. Moriré de todos modos, no hay razón por la cual sigas a mi lado.

Sakura cambio de expresión a una más triste. Pero dentro de ella había una gota de felicidad que resbalaba por su corazón, mirando aquella taza de té para que fuera bebido lo más rápido posible. Se acerco más al muchacho y le acaricio una mejilla.

—No digas eso… ¿No eras tú el que me dijo un principio que quería curarse?

— ¿Acaso no te dije que casi haces que me arrepienta de mi decisión?

—Y dijiste que la razón fui yo… pero, ¿Y si yo hago que vuelvas a querer vivir?

Itachi se removió de la cama. Quedando en una posición donde estuviera frente a Sakura, mirándole. Itachi quería que al menos eso fuera lo que quisiera lo que quería hacer, ya que para él, todo lo que decía sinceramente necesitaba decírselo a los ojos de esa persona.

— ¿Y qué tienes planeado para que yo cambie de opinión?

Sakura balbuceo durante unos segundos al no hallar que decirle, su mirada evitaba la de Itachi y mientras se movía temblorosa Itachi dejo su taza de té en el mueble de alado y le acaricio el cabello. Ella paro su acción en ese instante y é aprovechó para acariciarle la mejilla y hacerle mirarlo a los ojos. Y por un momento las cosas ya ni fueron las mismas, Itachi fue el que corto por completo la distancia y la beso con total lentitud. No parecía ser un beso común donde solo el movimiento de los labios contaba, aquello parecía curar el pequeño hoyo de Sakura en el pecho, y hacerle olvidar la enfermedad de Itachi. Los dos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación tan cálida y abrazadora, y Sakura deslizo sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de Itachi para crear más cercanía, este por otro lado paso sus manos abrazándola por la cintura. Pero Itachi empezó a desear más, y con un pequeño mordisqueo de su labios, Sakura abrió su boca permitiendo el paso de la lengua de Itachi para encontrarse con la suya, juntos, como unos inexpertos, empezaron a crear un movimiento suave y a la vez apasionado que cada vez se tornaba más exigente, pero paro al sentir la necesidad de oxigeno los dos se separaron, con el único sentir de sus corazones latir rápidamente.

— Supongo que puedo pensarlo… — dijo Itachi con la voz entrecortada y con una sonrisa torcida, pero arrogante.

Sakura salió a toda prisa de la habitación con los puños cerrados y la cara totalmente roja de coraje. ¡Le había besado! Pero no era por eso su coraje, sino por el modo en el que é se había tomado las palabras. Sakura había dicho todo aquello con total seriedad y sinceridad, incluso a punto de estallar en el llanto. Pero él se lo tomo como una pregunta trivial, como si tuviera la decisión de que calcetines ponerse el día de hoy. Y justo cuando estaba mofando de enojo escucho un sonido en la habitación, no era un golpe si no como algo cayera en las suaves sabanas de la cama haciendo un ruido oyente pero suave. Supuso que Itachi había tomado el té.

Por un momento se puso temblorosa, con la mirada nerviosa y la respiración rápida, pero después de ver la taza de té vacía una curva surco por sus delgados labios, lo acomodo de vuelta en la cama como si estuviera durmiendo, y lo dejo así para que al día siguiente la cosa fuera con la excusa de «Te golpeas la cabeza». Instantáneamente después de unas semanas Itachi se sentiría mejor poco a poco, y Sakura actuaria como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con aquello, después de todo ya no necesitaría medicamento de ahora en adelante. Pero después de mirarlo durante un rato paro su pensamiento, su corazón latía un poco acelerado, y el de ella empezó a hacerlo también. Había olvidado por completo lo que minutos antes había sucedido, toco sus labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y un sonrojo provino de sus mejillas. Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse con él más tiempo como esa vez, volver a sentirlo tan cercano como un hombre y no como un paciente en condiciones terminales. Una lagrima se derramo después, también había olvidado que ese había sido su primer beso.

Acero su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de Itachi, le miro fijamente esperanzo sentir lo que sintió. Pero solo le causo una sonrisa, era cierto que la primera vez que lo vio su rostro era fría, duro, con los ojos emanando indiferencia y con un tono de voz cortante y a la vez tenebrosa. Ahora que lo había empezado a conocer, se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente a como ella pensó, su rostro era tan suave como la seda, en especial sus mejillas que no presentaban ningún signo de marca o algo a pesar de todas las batallas que seguramente él había ganado. Pero en aquel entonces a lo que más temía eran a sus ojos. Esa marca sucesora de sangre era la muestra de la fortaleza y la habilidad que poseían los Uchihas. Sasuke había demostrado ser tan fuerte como Itachi, pero los dos habían tomado caminos llenos de muerte, tristeza y oscuridad. Hubo un tiempo donde Sakura pensó que los Uchihas eran personas de sangre fría, cruel y despiadada, incluso les temía cuando era niña y estos pasaban alado suyo. Pero después de conocer a Sasuke… después de conocerlo como en verdad era ella cambio su parecer.

Y con Itachi la cosa era igual, ella lo había juzgado mal. Todo ese tiempo que ella lo trato, que ella lo curo poco a poco, que lo protegió. Él se había comportado como una buena persona, como si su historial de muertes hubiese sido quemado o nunca hubiera existido. Con su mano derecha, acaricio su mejilla, al igual como él lo había hecho cuando la beso, pero después de mirarlo un rato, suspiro, y salió de la habitación.

El cantar de la cascada cayendo tranquilizaba un poco a Sakura, mientras ella nada en el lago sin ninguna prenda puesta. Estaba acostumbrada a los baños al aire libre, es más, incluso le gustaban, omitiendo las veces que tenía que hacerlo detrás de su equipo siete, donde eran solo hombres. Ese era su único momento con la Sakura que ella conocía, y no con la torpe y confundida chica que había conocido el mismo día que logro congeniar con Itachi de una manera distinta. Sakura miraba a lo lejos un gran árbol, donde casi en la punta había un nido de aves color azul cielo. Uno de ellos, pequeño y aparentemente torpe en sus pasos y aleteadas, se acerco hasta la orilla de su hogar, y Sakura deseo no ser un ave. Ellos tenían que vivir bajo el ala de su madre durante un tiempo muy corto y en un pequeño pestañear, se veían cayendo del nido confiando en sus habilidades y en sus emplumadas alas. _«Si yo tuviera esa confianza…» _pensaba ella. Nado hasta llegar a una orilla de la cascada, se lavo el cabello y con suaves movimientos se sumergió al agua para nadar un poco. Necesitaba por un momento relajarse y alejarse del mundo, después de todo ya había vivido demasiadas experiencias cercanas a la muerte después de todo, en el mundo ninja donde la muerte, la sangre y el sufrimiento es común, el baño es lo único que te consuela el cuerpo y mente.

Pero aun en su descanso, no dejaba de pensar en Itachi aun tendido en aquella cama desde hace tres días. Había tratado de tranquilizarse, después de toda la planta que le había suministrado era tan fuerte que era seguro que uno de los efectos secundarios seria ese. Una pequeña punzada le dio en el pecho, «_ ¿Y si no se recuperaba? La planta era milagrosa, ¿Pero y si la enfermedad de Itachi estaba tan avanzada que este ya no podía curarse? ¿Ni siquiera con una planta milagrosa?» Era imposible_. Sakura se debatía en un monologo con su conciencia, tan concentrada estaba en su debate psicológico que había olvidado por completo que estaba desnuda en el lago, su ropa la había lavado ella misma para ponerla a secar mientras ella se daba un baño. Y seguramente ya estaba totalmente seca. Así que decidió salir en ese momento.

Pero se detuvo en medio del agua.

Escucho un leve ruido de entre los arbustos. Y su agudo sentido del odio escucho una rama romperse apropósito, pasos entre la hierba y un sonido metálico siendo envainada. Estaba en desventaja, sus armas estaban en la cabaña y no tenía ropa puesta, aunque eso era un tema que no le debería importar para un hombre que estaba a punto de dejar inconsciente en cuanto la viera. Se sumergió lo más que pudo en el fondo del lago, y espero a ver la silueta de aquel sujeto ondulando en el espejo del lago. Capto una camisa blanca holgada, que caía por sus hombros y mostraba su pecho, sandalias negras junto con vendajes envolviendo su pie hasta la rodilla. Rogo por un momento que no fuera por quien se trataba.

Después, todo pasó en un segundo. Un enorme zambullido entro al lago, y Sakura distinguió el rostro de Sasuke lleno a por ella. Ella, con toda su fuera concentrada en su puño intento golpearle, desgraciadamente el poco movimiento que tenia bajo el agua no le causo gran impacto a Sasuke y este la tomo de la cintura para cargarla entre sus brazos y en un gran salto sacarla del lago, completamente desnuda cuando el clima se ponía más frío. Sakura tembló un momento por la brisa del viento, y no se dio cuenta de que sus pezones se endurecieron a causa del frío.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Encima sacarme mientras me daba un baño! —gritaba la pelirrosa llena de ira, Sasuke no le miraba, de hecho cerro sus ojos un momento y respiro profundamente, conteniéndose — ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

— ¿Una chica como tú no puede sentir vergüenza cuando alguien la ve desnuda? —le dijo el morocho con total tranquilidad mientras la baja y este de daba la vuelta para no mirarla —Vístete.

Sasuke se miro el cuerpo, y se cubrió llena de vergüenza con el rostro completamente rojo. Fue hasta donde estaba su ropa y se oculto detrás de un árbol.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto cortante.

Escucho de nuevo los pasos de Sasuke que se aproximaban hasta ella, cuando ella termino de ponerse la ropa interior este se recargo en el mismo árbol del lado contrario, con la mirada en el cielo y los brazos cruzados.

—Aquella vez… —empezó a decir—. En la que estaba luchando contra Danzou, tú me curaste ¿Cierto? —Sakura se tenso el momento de tener que ponerse su blusa de red negra. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada. —. Necesito que lo vuelvas a hacer.

Sasuke escucho esta vez como Sakura mofaba con arrogancia, después de ponerse su short junto con su falda gris, se mostro ante él poniéndose sus guantes de entrenamiento. E imprevistamente golpeo el árbol donde estaba Sasuke, rosando el cuello de Sasuke y lanzando a una distancia enorme el gran troco del árbol.

—Esa vez… supe que sería la última vez que lo haría, tengo mejores cosas en que preocuparme en vez de estar curando a un renegado de Konoha.

Sin querer, la imagen de Itachi aun en cama le llego a la mente de Sakura, causándole cierto arrepentimiento de haber dicho aquello, como si también estuviera juzgando a Itachi como lo estaba haciendo a Sasuke. El compañero de la chica no dio ni una palabra, Sakura tampoco esperaba escuchar algo, ya que esa era la forma de actuar de ese tipo. Pero los pasos se volvieron a ser presentes y ahora Sasuke estaba a tan solo diez centímetros del cuerpo de Sakura.

—Dejaste Konoha solo para buscarme, usaste esto como venda para una de mis heridas, y sé que es tuyo porque ya te lo he visto puesto

Sakura puso los ojos tan abiertos y sus manos taparon su boca en forma de sorpresa. Un listo de color rojo carmín estaba amarrado en el brazo izquierdo. Ahora recordaba cómo fue aquello. Cuando ella lo había encontrado en aquella situación, y ella, mentalmente se había debatido entre curarlo o no, se había quedado sin recursos para curarlos, ya que desde un principio ella solo iría a ver su destruida cabaña. Pero había encontrado su listón rojo que lo único disponible para cubrir una cortadura en el brazo del chico de cabello azabache. Era increíble que no se hubiera quitado en todo ese tiempo. Con total tranquilidad se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el césped, y quitándose su haori Sakura absorbió aire con sorpresa. Un enorme hoyo en su estomago, hecho por una espada. Sakura ya había visto cuando Sakura tenía que asistir a la rama de los ANBU para curar a los miembros imposibles de trasladar. La cortadura de una espada era dependiente de quien la hacía, y la de Sasuke tenía la intención aparente de herirlo, no matarlo. Con sigilo, ella se arrodillo detrás de él y acaricio su cortadura, haciendo que Sasuke gruñera ante ese acto. Sin siquiera pensarlo su chakra color verde actuó en la herida. Sin ningún tipo de piedad metió la mano en la gran cortadura, y Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par escupiendo sangre. La mente de Sakura estaba concentrada en la herida e ignoraba toda reacción y ruido que hacia Sasuke, pero aun así este no se apartaba de ella. Ella saco con rapidez su mano ensangrentada, y su chakra se desvaneció. Sasuke se acostó en el suelo boca abajo, aun escupiendo un poco d sangre y jadeando fuertemente.

—Pudiste caminar desde dónde estabas aquí solo porque aquel ataque no daño gravemente un órgano vital —explicó —. Pero haberte sobre expuesto a esa herida solo hizo que tu herida se infectara… esto… —una enorme mancha de color morado flotaba en una sustancia de color mocoso en su mano, ella sin ningún tipo de expresión, la metió en un frasco —. Es el veneno que contenía la espada, lo más seguro es que no te atravesó con tu arma para matarte, sino para esparcir el veneno por tu cuerpo.

Sasuke se siguió quejando… y con el rostro oculto por el césped ella se acerco hasta él, para después hacer lo mismo. Repitió la acción varias veces, y ella no lo hacía con el papel de doctora seria. Aquel chico tirado en la hierba era un simple moribundo que si no lo ayudaba moriría. Lo ayudo solo porque su deber como ninja medico le obligaba, ya no lo hacía por ningún tipo de estima. El crujid de las hojas de los árboles se hizo evidente, y una llovizna se vino de repente, aun cuando el sol aun estaba en pie. Cuando ella había terminado, fue por su pequeña mochila y saco una jeringa. De ella un liquido verde mohoso salía cuando ella apretaba jeringa, lo aplico en la espalda de Sasuke, que grito en un bajo tono. Después fue a sus brazos, a su estomago y por último a sus piernas. Mientras que Sasuke se retorcía por el dolor. Por último ella le envolvió a herida con unos vendajes limpios, junto con desinfectantes que siempre cargaba ya que más de una vez le había sido útiles.

—El antídoto que te estoy dando solo yo lo sé hacer, así me deberás la vida después de esto… y aquello.

— ¿Qué demonios tiene dentro que arde como el infierno? —dijo entrecortadamente Sasuke con la voz ronca y los dientes rechinando. Sakura, con total tranquilidad bajo la llovizna y el sol, guardo el antídoto en su mochila y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Decir los secretos de una ninja medico es muy peligroso, por ahora solo vive y aléjate de mi vida…

Cuando ya estaba a unos metros de distancia, dos enormes brazos le rodearon la cintura. La arrojaron al césped y encima de ella había un hombre de cabello negro mirándola con los ojos rojos lleno de pasión. Sasuke la había visto desnuda en aquella ocasión, y ahora sabia que esa chica se había desarrollado en todo aspecto, incluso el físico. Verla en aquella ocasión con los pezones erectos por el frío fue demasiado para él, y después de echarlo más de una ojeada mientras se vestía se volvió loco. Lo peor fue cuando ella le tocaba el cuerpo, a pesar de tener fines médicos, ya no podía soportarlo. Con su gran kanata le corto en dos su chaleco rojo, y su blusa negra fue arrancada con total brutalidad, y Sakura solo grito en el acto. Sakura le golpeo la mejilla, y este con un rojizo ardor en aquella zona solo la amarro con una gran serpiente que salió de la nada. Después lo supo. Estaba en un genjutsu hecho por aquellos ojos rojos. Sasuke la amordazó con el mismo listón rojo que significaba su amistad con Ino. El shot y su falda salieron volando y en un segundo se encontraba siendo mancillada brutalmente por el que toda su vida, había sido el amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas de Sakura no fueron ninguna esperanza para dejarla escapar, pero fue cuando Sasuke gemía lleno de placer. Cuando todo termino, él se fue dejándola en el mismo estado. Sakura con poco conocimiento miro el cielo, que ahora estaba nublado y lloviznado más fuerte. El sol se había ocultado por las nubes y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. A enorme serpiente que le ataba las manos desapareció en el momento en el que Sasuke se había ido, y una mujer, con cabello rosa, liso y corto, completamente desnuda y con la mirada perdida, se quedo durante diez minutos en el suelo dejándose mojar por las gotas del cielo. Después, se puso lo que puso, y solo puso ponerse su ropa interior y su short, su blusa negra estaba hecha trizas y su chaleco solo lo tenía puesto con el cierre descompuesto, ya que Sasuke lo había cortado en la zona donde se abría.

Cuando volvió a casa Yuzuki y su marido acudieron ante la imagen de la chica, incluso se había olvidado de que había caminado sin sus sandalias durante los treinta minutos que estuvo fuera. Ya había anochecido y Sakura seguía igual, a pesar de que el marido de Yuzuki, enorme y musculoso, el hombre que nunca abría la boca y siempre trabaja. Trato de hacerla conversar, no le apenaba verla semidesnuda, después de todo esa niña incluso podía ser su hija, y su moral y madurez era demasiado grande e importante para él que jamás miro ni una parte intima de ella, aun en ropa interior. Desgraciadamente Itachi seguía durmiendo, y cuando Yuzuki trato de despertarlo la mirada de Sakura volvió a tener movilidad, y corriendo por las escaleras le suplico que no lo despertara, tampoco que le contara lo ocurrido.

Tanto Yuzuki como su esposo no dijeron nada, y lo primero que hicieron fue vestirla y alimentarla. Cuando ella se acostó al lado de Itachi comenzó a llorar en silencio. Verlo inconsciente era como estar muy lejos de él, pero su cuerpo estaba aun lado del suyo. ¿Acaba de traicionarlo? Ni siquiera estaba segura… después de todo, no había ninguna respuesta después de lo ocurrido con Itachi. Así que solo puso abrazar la cintura de Itachi, seguir llorando en silencio… y dormir.

* * *

**E**s la primera vez que escribo... lime xD Mi fic siempre serán rango T, así que los capítulos que escriba con este contenido no sera detallado, solo lo necesario. Y a pesar de que esta no sera la ultima vez que escriba lemon, no lo volveré a escribir durante un tiempo.

También dejare de seguir este fic un tiempo y me concentrare en los otros Fics que tengo. Hasta que los tengo a todos parejos no actualizare este, espero comprendan.

Bueno, de aquí en adelante la forma de ser de Sakura cambiara. Así que estén atentos a que pasa.

¡No olviden comentar!

¡Adiós!


	6. Storm Close

**¡Hola!**

**L**o sé, el haber desaparecido sin decir nada debió de hacer dejado a muchas personas con la duda. Pero en verdad lo siento, han pasado tantas cosas que ya no tenía ni ganas para escribir. Mi notas han ido mal últimamente y quiero al menos darles un regalo a ustedes por el Halloween y el día de Muertos que se celebra en mi país, y saben... una pequeña muestra de todo el amor que les tengo a los que les gusta mi fic. Sin ustedes yo no se´ria nada en la web.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Ubreakable**

**CAPITULO VI**

**Tormenta Cerca**

El cabello se removió entre las sabanas, sintiendo a su lado una inmensa fuente de calor. Se aferro a ella sintiendo una suave superficie, tanto que inconscientemente fue incitado a acariciar con su mejilla y olfatear con su nariz. Era un aroma fresco, acogedor y de alguna forma un poco nostálgico, hasta un punto maternal, bajo su cabeza encontró con algo más suave y esponjoso, en los cuales se recostó y olio aspirando un dulce aroma de cerezos. Su nariz acaricio una de las elevadas montañas en las que estaba recostado, y supo en ese momento que se trataba de los senos de una mujer. Aun así no dijo nada, ya que la posición en la que estaba le era extrañamente cómoda y una parte de su mente le pedía que no se separara. Escucho el latir del corazón al estar tan cerca de él, este estaba calmado y apacible, llevando un ritmo que lo relajaba como un niño en los brazos de su madre. Abrazo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo en el que se encontraba descansando, y este de la mujer ni siquiera se inmuto al hacerlo, así él lo tomo como un permiso a seguir con sus acciones. Su rostro seguía pegado a su pecho, aun escuchando la canción de cuna que el corazón le tocaba, y en ese ritmo él acariciaba los brazos de la mujer, ella solo se movió para abrazarlo por el cuello y pegarlo más a él. Escuchó de los labios de ella una canción, y siguieron en la misma posición durante un rato más.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —escuchó Itachi en un leve susurro, un poco extrañado ya que el tono de era inusualmente apagado. Sintió su mano acariciarle la mejilla, que después subió hasta el cabello y sus mechones sueltos y esparcidos por toda la cama.

—Bien… eso creo —respondió él tranquilamente, sonrió inconscientemente pegándose más a Sakura, no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de ella, ya que de todos los contactos que él había tenido en su vida, ese era lo más cercano a un abrazo cálido—. De hecho… me siento mejor que nunca.

—Eso es una buena noticia, me alegra… —el tono de ella seguía igual de vacío, pero aun así Itachi percibió un tono dulce, y preocupado—, y… ¿Puedes verme?

La cercanía y el abrazo no se deshicieron aun después de la pregunta, pero Itachi solo abrió sus ojos sin encontrar ninguna novedad. Levanto la cabeza, intentando imitar mirarla a los ojos.

—No entiendo a que te refieres —la mirada de Sakura se entristeció sin que Itachi se diera cuenta mientras le decía, y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Itachi con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho. Itachi no dijo nada hasta que Sakura empezó a sollozar— ¿Sucede algo?

Sakura no dijo nada, y sus gemidos y suspiros eran apenas audibles. Aun así ella le respondió.

— ¿Nunca te ha entrado la curiosidad de siquiera preguntarte como es mi rostro? —Itachi no pareció entender, así que Sakura tomo una de sus manos para llevarla a su rostro—. Saber… como es mi rostro, mi cuerpo… todo, ¿No te da siquiera curiosidad?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, ¿qué si no se lo preguntaba? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! No quito sus manos de sus mejillas, y con un dulce pasar, acaricio su cuello y paso sus labios con su pulgar. Toco sus cejas, sus pestañas, su frente por ultimo su cabello. Aun era corto, y según sus pocos recuerdos su cabello era rosa. No recordaba sus ojos, por alguna razón, y tampoco recordaba su tono de piel o la forma de su cuerpo en aquel entonces, pero en aquel entonces las mujeres estaban en el último lugar en la lista de cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Su voz era apacible, ruda cuando ella lo deseada, su cuerpo era delgado y suave por los contactos que habían tenido a lo largo del tiempo, y su cabello cortó hasta los hombros. Todas aquellas características carecían de descripciones y detalles, descripción que no podía dar por culpa de su discapacidad, por culpa de _él._

—No sabes cuánto quiero que me veas… —Sakura hizo las mismas acciones que él, llorando—. No es justo que solo yo tenga la dicha de ver tus expresiones en este momento… por favor, Itachi… déjame…

—No —fue un susurro, pero uno que logro detener la conversación—. Este es mi destino…

Itachi no aguanto mucho más, y tomo los finos labios de Sakura contra los suyos en una dulce caricia. No era como aquella vez que este aprovecho el momento, esta vez aquel beso era crucial para ambos, una fina conversación sin diálogos que daban a entender miles de cosas sin utilizar el sonido o la mirada. Sakura cerró sus ojos e Itachi con sus pulgares le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas, beso su rostro, su frente, sus ojos, mejillas y nariz. Una descripción que podía desarrollar al menos un poco, era que sus labios eran tan finos y delgados como la tela más suave que el pudo haber tocado, le llenaban de calidez en su interior y lo único que hacía cuando él la besaba era profundizar más aquella sensación, quizás por las ganas de conocer más de ella con solo tocarla.

Después escondió su cabeza en el hueco de los hombros de Sakura y se dispuso a descansar. Ella no dijo mucho más y paso sus brazos por los de él abrazándolo con lentitud. Aunque los intentos fueran inútiles, sabía que Itachi tenía una pequeña parte de él que decía _"quiero vivir". _Desgraciadamente Itachi pasaba de ese pensamiento.

Sakura tenía unas enormes sombras de un color lila debajo de sus ojos. No había dormido en toda la noche ya que las pesadillas le abatían, en especial las pesadillas en las que aparecía Sasuke. Había momentos en donde tenía las pesadillas y no era capaz de moverse, sentir la poca libertad hasta de abrir los ojos y gritar era aterrador, y después una luz lo cambiaba todo. Despertaba acelerada y lo primero que hacía era abrazar a Itachi, incluso acercarse lo más cerca posible de él y sentir que no estaba en la cama con su hermano. Quería olvidar los recuerdos de los Uchihas, olvidar que conoció a uno de ellos y la lastimo cruelmente, olvidar que conoció a otro, y termino por sentir tanto apego a él. Odiar y querer al mismo tiempo era un sufrimiento que Sakura padecía día a día con Itachi. Y un castigo era ver el rostro de Sasuke, sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo, en Itachi.

Las horas pasaron y Sakura por fin había hecho que Itachi se vistiera saliera de la habitación. Yuzuki y su esposo, al verlos tan unidos y a Sakura extraña desde que la encontraron, decidieron dejarlos solos el mayor tiempo posible, Yuzuki salió a ayudar a su marido dejando una nota en la cocina a Sakura, donde les pedía que por favor salieran a comer a una aldea que se encontraba cerca de su cabaña.

— ¿Y si nos perdemos? —dice algo preocupada Sakura, escucho una pequeña risa en Itachi y este le acaricia la cabeza.

—Tú nunca te perdías cuando ibas a comprar, y estaba a dos horas de camino, vamos…

El camino había durado casi cuatro horas, porque fueron caminando hasta la aldea. Pero los dos se sentían mejor que nunca y nunca soltaron sus manos desde que salieron de la cabaña. Llegando a la aldea, el lugar que Sakura le pudo describir a Itachi era que este era una aldea muy pequeña y con pocos puestos de comida, pero que muy buenos. No quisieron pasear mucho, ya que la única que admiraría la vista sería Sakura. Así que fueron directo a un puesto de comida donde comieron un gran bol de arroz e Itachi un pescado asado. Cuando iban de regreso Sakura vio algo a lo lejos.

—Itachi, ¡Mira, una tienda de postres!

La tienda era pequeña, donde una cortinilla azul tapaba el interior. Así que decidieron entrar para ver el lugar. Resulto ser un lugar muy acogedor, pero también muy abandonado. Itachi no hico ninguna queja en ir a comer algo así que se acercaron a la pequeña anciana que estaba en el recibidor.

— ¿Puede darnos una mesa por favor?

La anciana les habla amablemente diciéndoles cosas como si fueran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Sakura se sonroja un poco e Itachi también, pero no toman en cuenta la expresión del otro por culpa de los nervios que sienten. Así que, mientras la anciana sigue dándoles consejos, incluso llegando a las relaciones sexuales, Itachi interviene.

—Gracias señora… Kikuzumi, ¿Puede traernos dos órdenes de Dangos, por favor?

La anciana empieza a reír poniendo excusas sobre su larga charla donde ella era la única en hablar. Así que se retira para ir a dejar los pedidos a su esposo que es el cocinero. Sakura suspira de los nervios, e Itachi parece estar más tranquilo.

—Gracias por la ayuda… cariño.

Los dos ríen por el comentario de ella, ya que no tomaron tan enserio las cosas de la anciana y preferían ser confundidos como una pareja a tener que ser descubiertos por como lo que eran. Unos ninjas asesinos. Sakura podía ser una ninja de buena obra, pero no se sentía tan orgullo se ya haber acabado con vidas de personas en ocasiones anteriores, siempre se ha preguntado si esos ninjas ladrones o simples delincuentes de los cuales ella tomo sus vidas, cuántos de ellos pudieron haber tenido una mujer e hijos esperándolos en casa. E Itachi, que mato a cientos de personas de las cuales si tenían una familia seguramente. Los ninjas no eran bien recibidos en algunas aldeas, y al ver ese pueblo tan pacifico, ellos tampoco.

Las órdenes fueron dadas y la anciana se retiro minutos después de haberles traído el plato. Itachi lo primero que hizo que comer uno de los dangos, y Sakura no espero ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al comerlos.

—… ¿Te gustan los dangos? —pregunto de repente, Itachi quien tomaba ahora su taza de té se detuvo.

—Al ser un alimento ligero pero a la vez satisfaciente, era lo único que comía cuando salía de Akatsuki… además, son muy buenos.

Sakura no sabía muy bien, pero pensó que Itachi en verdad tenía gustos más comunes como los demás. A lo largo de los meses ella le había preparado comidas distintas, y cada cantidad que comía significaba su gusto hacia ellas, había incluso platillos que no legaba a tocar poniendo una simple excusa de decir que no tenía apetito. Sabía que le gustaba el arroz con curry picante, que disfrutaba de los dulces caseros y tradicionales. No comía alimentos muy salados y su preferencia a los postres era más de lo esperado. Era en realidad… un chico muy normal si se le miraba de otra perspectiva.

La comida había terminado y juntos habían regresado a la cabaña donde los dos propietarios se alegraron de ver a sus huéspedes más animados, en especial a Sakura. Pero el tiempo se fue volando hasta la noche donde el sueño ya los vencía a ambos. Pero Itachi se quedo dormido primero, y cuando Sakura salió ya vestida con su pijama que era su frágil vestido blanco, se llevo una tierna sorpresa. Era verdad que dormir volvía a la gente más joven, e Itachi no era una excepción. Muchas de sus facciones eran mucho más infantiles de lo que pensaba, su nariz algunas veces hacían muecas curiosas y una pequeña curva se formaba en sus labios, una leve sonrisa que lo hacía ver hipnotízate

Sakura había olvidado tanto el cómo era dormir, sentir caricias silenciosas por parte del otro accidentalmente, que a la vez volvían a repetirse en busca de más calor. También había olvidados lo que era acurrucarse entre las sabanas y sonreír mientras dormías, soñar algo tranquilo, feliz y distractores a todo problema que ocurriera en la realidad.

Pero Sakura tenía una duda desde que Itachi despertó. La razón por la cual Itachi no recuero la vista aun con la hierba milagrosa. Lo había repasado muchas veces en todo su trayecto del día, quizá el cuento de la hierba milagrosa era un mito, una mentira, una broma de los médicos ancestrales para darle esperanzas a los desamparados. Sakura seguramente era otra pobre mujer desesperada que había caído en el engaño. Y lo más irónico que la que estaba más dolida al respecto era ella y no él, quien estaba de lo más tranquilo con aquella enfermedad en sus ojos, desde que había entrado a la medicina por la maestra Tsunade, fue para salvar a la gente, para que la vieran con otros ojos que no fueran las de una ninja inservible. A lo mejor por eso entro a la medicina, para aparentar ser una medico excepcional pero una ninja mediocre, una chica consentida y llorona.

El ver a Itachi, conocer su pasado aterrador y dejarse abrazar y besar por él, era otra cosa de lo más ilógica. Pero si alguien que apenas lo viera de vista, no podría tacharlo de asesino, porque su imagen no daba la apariencia de uno, ni siquiera sus gestos y sus ideales. Sakura estaba cada vez más dudosa de aquel asesinato de hace diez años. Le costaba creer que alguien como él pudiera ser capaz de eso, era fuerte, cierto, pero si fuera malo, ¿No estaría ella muerta desde hace mucho tiempo? Desde el primer día, su instinto asesino pudo hacérselas para clavarle el kunai y desgarrarle la garganta.

Se removió de la cama, acercándose más a Itachi y llegar a abrazar su torso. Su calor era adictivo, una fuente de energía que diariamente le ayudaba a sonreír, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de un hombre? Pudo haberse enamorado, pero no sentía la misma sensación que cuando Sasuke. No sentía nada igual a lo que su infancia le recordaba: mariposas en el estomago, sonrojos repentinos, pensar en él una y otra vez, ver corazones en cada momento alrededor de esa persona. Con Itachi las cosas eran muy diferente, pero le recordaban la una de la otra: su pecho se oprimía de una manera dolorosa cada vez que él se venía a sus pensamientos, su aliento se iba cuando estaba muy cerca de él, además, las lágrimas eran incontrolables cuando se sentía impotente, como en ese momento lo estaba.

Itachi pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sakura, atrayéndola más a su torso, y con la otra le abrazo el cuello, pero hubo un inconveniente. Sakura sintió un ardor en el cuello que antes no había sentido. Se separo de él con delicadeza, y sin decir mucho fue al baño para mirarse al espejo. Quiso gritar, pero lo único de lo que pudo ser capaz fue de taparse los labios con las palmas de sus manos. Moretones, marcas, cicatrices. Sakura estaba llena de esas marcas ahora que se había puesto una ropa menos abrigadora. Su cuello tenía una inmensa marca de una mordida, de un tono purpura muy oscuro. En sus hombros solo habían manchas lilas, sus piernas tenían rasguños y en su espalda ya sentía las costras de sus rasguños caer, ¿tanto había hecho Sasuke, tanto era el deseo de marcarla? Pudo haber sido capricho, porque él siempre fue una persona muy cuidadosa con sus pertenencias. Eso es, Sakura debió de ser siempre una pertenencia de Sasuke Uchiha desde el momento en el que se enamoro de él.

Una lágrima cayo, y después otra. No pudo contenerse hasta el punto en el que comenzó a sollozar, y eso fue suficiente para que Itachi fuera a abrazarla por la espalda.

—Los has sentido… —murmuró ella entre balbuceos.

—Solo los rasguños… le respondió con tranquilidad—. Puedo preguntar… ¿Quién fue?

—No lo sé… —lloró nuevamente—. No pude reconocerlo, estaba en peligro, así que lo ayude pero…

— ¿Se rebeló ante ti? —Sakura pareció no entender—. Ese animal debió haber sido muy cruel al herir a la persona que le ayudo.

No dijeron nada más, y ella se abrazo tanto a él que termino dormida en su pecho. Él no dijo nada al respecto, y solo se dedico a velar por ella acariciando su cabello. Sus heridas estaban vigentes, y él sabía que no fue una mascota, pero no quería ser entrometido. Después de todo ellos no eran nada, más que un paciente y su enfermera personal. Querer tenerla a su lado era algo tan egoísta que ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, hace mucho que dejo de importarle quien era ella en realidad. No podía asegurar quien era la persona que le causo eso, tampoco quienes fueron los responsables de la guerra que estaba tan cerca de su cabaña. Tampoco podía asegurar que era lo que le pasaba a él, pero estaba claro que no quería saberlo, no quería saber absolutamente nada.

Abrazo a Sakura contra sí una vez más, como si de esa forma no hubiera escapatoria para ella, no quería dejarla, y cuando ella lo hacía él inesperadamente le esperaba, como una mascota fiel y leal a su dueño. Si, él siempre fue un perro para el mundo, para el destino, marcado desde que nació a obedecer las acciones que él no quería hacer, elegir las decisiones que él no quería, y por sobre todo, estar con las personas con las que él no debía de estar. Después de todo, esas manos llenas de sangre no podían tocar ni un pétalo de flor, menos la suave piel de una chica tan pura como ella.

.

Amaneció, y lo primero que hizo Sakura fue levantarse para ir a tomar medicinas y hacerlas pomadas, con ayuda de Yuzuki, quien diariamente se despertaba temprano, se aplicó todo el ungüento en su espalda, cuello y hombros, que era donde tenía las heridas más notables.

—Estas heridas, ¿tienen algo que ver con lo que paso ese día, no es así? —Preguntó Yuzuki con un tono muy tranquilo, Sakura se estremeció y su piel se puso de gallina de inmediato—. Ya veo… ¿se lo dirás?

—No —respondió ella sin titubear—. Él está luchando muchas batallas por sí solo, y yo que soy la única persona con la que ha hablado por casi medio año no conozco la mayoría de sus problemas, solo sería una carga más el decirle lo sucedido.

—Pero corazón… —suspiro ella con un poco de cansancio —. Él no es el único, ¡Tan solo mírate! Tu rostro está muy pálido, y anda que casi lo confundo con la nieve.

— ¿E-en serio? —miro su rostro desde un espejo, era cierto que había descuidado su salud y apariencia, pero el problema es que ella no podía darse cuenta porque nadie se lo mencionaba, y en ese entonces Itachi era el único con el que hablaba. Si no fuera porque estaba bien alimentada, su rostro ya parecería a la de un esqueleto.

— ¿Cómo has estado desde entonces? Después de una violación es normal los efectos secundarios, incluso esta la prioridad de…

—No se preocupe, me hice un chequeo a mí misma por si eso pasaba, además de que he tenido mi periodo sigue llegando como siempre.

—No sabes cómo me tranquiliza escuchar eso —resoplo llena de alivio la señora, y después de terminar de poner los vendajes en la espalda y en los hombros Sakura regreso a donde Itachi.

La habitación estaba algo desordenada, algunos muebles habían sido recorridos y una que otra cosa estaba en el suelo. Escucho golpes huecos en el baño y Sakura lentamente se acerco. Itachi estaba tocando todo a su alrededor a la vez que tiraba más de una cosa como la pasta dental y algunos objetos puestos ahí. No pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña risa que Itachi escucho.

—Ah… bueno —Sakura no supo si estaba nerviosa, ya que su expresión estaba muy tranquila—. Estaba memorizando las cosas de la habitación, ya sabes, para poder estar cómodo al menos en la habitación.

—Será mejor que no nos acostumbremos —comento Sakura un poco más seria—. Le estamos causando muchas molestias a una adulta pareja, creo que dentro de unos días lo mejor será entrar desapercibidos en alguna aldea pequeña y conseguir al menos un cuarto en alguna posada.

Itachi dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y atraído por un olor olfateo el cuello de Sakura.

— ¿Te has curado las heridas? —Sakura enrojeció por la vergüenza.

—S-sí, la señora Yuzuki me ha ayudado.

Itachi comenzó a acariciar las vendas de Sakura, para darse una mejor imagen de cómo se vería ella en ese momento. Poso sus dos manos en su cuello como si la estuviera estrangulando, pero sin fuerza alguna aplicada, y esos dos manos bajaron hasta llegar a sus hombros, Sakura en ese momento solo llevaba un top color negro puesto, para tener más libertad de tratar sus heridas. Itachi se dio cuenta de que las heridas seguían incluso un poco más debajo de sus hombros, y que toda su espalda estaba llena de gasas y curitas puestos, además del olor a medicina que le irritaba la nariz a ambos. Sakura aparto dulcemente las manos de Itachi, y con lentitud lo llevo hasta la cama como un pequeño niño para hacerlo dormir. Ella se respaldo de la base de la cama y dejo que Itachi se acostara en el regazo de ella.

—Me pregunto qué será de mí cuando tu y yo nos separemos —empezó a decir de depende Sakura, cuando lentamente comenzaba a acariciar el cabello del muchacho—. Lo más seguro es que tenga que ir a Suna para conseguir trabajo, o quizá podría irme más lejos, no lo sé… la Aldea de la Lluvia, el Sonido, quizá puedo incluso quedarme en el país de los Campos de Arroz.

Sakura dejo de hablar un momento, esperando escuchar que le demostrara que Itachi n se había quedado dormido, últimamente él se había vuelto todo un holgazán, así que le miro el rostro por un momento y vio que este estaba despierto, solo que con la mirada algo perdida.

— ¿Itachi…?

—En el país de los Campos de Arroz hay mucha vegetación —murmuró este, muy calmado y con una forma de hablar algo adormilada—. La comida de ahí es generalmente casera, hay pocas tropas ninjas, pero son fuertes, además de ser un lugar con un clima muy agradable.

— ¿Has estado en ese lugar? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Sí… estuvo por unas cuantas semanas por un…. Encargo de mi organización —Sakura dejo de acariciarle el cabello de repente, se quedo inmóvil por un momento y después recordó.

¡Akatsuki! La organización más temida por todo el país del fuego y muchas partes más. Itachi aunque aparentara ser una persona buena no podía borrar su lista de crímenes, ni los que conoce Sakura ni los muchos que seguramente deben de estar encendidos o sin mencionar. Incluso si es buena persona, incluso si su presencia es agradable para sus ojos, aún si le gustasen sus besos, caricias y palabras dulces, ¡Él estuvo en Akatsuki! Lo único por lo que una persona puede estar ahí es para cometer crímenes, asesinatos, delitos y muchas faltas tanto a la ley como a la moral. Esa apariencia tan vulnerable y callada de Itachi podría ser una distracción y arma que él siempre usa para seducir presas, y ahora, al estar herido, debió hacerla seducido a ella para que estuvieran como ahora, ella dependiente él y este siendo cuidado y alimentado gracias a ella.

Una lágrima se derramo, después otra, después todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido y se aparto de él de inmediato, se hizo ovillo, gritos cosas, le insultó. Él quiso acercársele pero ella de un manotazo se le aparto el tacto. A final él se quedo quito, arrodillado frente a ella encima de la cama, viéndola llorar como una pequeña que ha tenido un mal sueño. La mirada de Itachi no tenía nada en partículas, pero de que sus brazos querían envolverla era seguro, quería cantarle una canción y tranquilizarle, mecerla mientras la cargaba como un pequeño bebe. Pero ella no le tenía permitido acercársele, le había rechazado una muestra de apoyo de todas las que le ha dado. No supo deducir cual fue la razón, quizá un arranque de emociones le había llegado en ese momento.

— ¡Déjame sola! —Exclamó entre sollozos— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente, no quiero saber nada más de ti!

La mano de Itachi quiso acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella le aparte bruscamente.

—Quiero entender… quiero saber el por qué de tus razones… —lloró ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas que poco a poco brotaban mucho más—, ¿por qué no quieres ser curado, acaso no quiere conocer el mundo como lo conocías antes? Tampoco sé nada de tu pasado, nada de tu verdadero pasado, más que esos hechos de ti que no te hacen ver como una buena persona.

—Eso es porque es lo único que debes de saber.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente cercana a ti para saber más allá de "el asesino Itachi Uchiha"? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dices que no te intereso y qué lo único que haces es jugar conmigo, eh? ¡Seguramente solo estuviste disfrutando de todo esto!

Un golpe, una bofetada en su mejilla.

Itachi inconscientemente alzó una mano contra Sakura y golpeo contra su mejilla. No hubieron palabras ni regaños después de eso, pero si hubo que Sakura se levanto de la cama para salir corriendo de la cabaña hacía el bosque una vez más. Itachi apretó su puño lentamente, y después lo golpeo contra la pared.

.

Él le había pegado, y lo había hecho por razones correctas, había pensado Sakura. Pero ella no evito correr y salir de la casa, ni siquiera se puso zapatos por lo que sus pies estaban ya sucios de lodo y hierbas que le pegaron en el camino.

¿Por qué ella le empezó a pensar de esa manera tan desconfiada contra él? Ahora lo recordaba, ella había distorsionado toda la historia desde el comienzo. Ella le había insistido curarle quisiera o no quisiera, Sakura había sido quien había suplicado que él quisiera curarse e incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque no había funcionado. Sakura Haruno era la tonta ilusa que se había enamorado de un Uchiha una vez más, y ella en ese momento le había echado toda la culpa a Itachi por sus estúpidas descargas de enojo.

No estaba enojada pro el golpe, es más, si ella se volviera a escuchar decir eso sería ella misma quien se metería el golpe, incluso más fuerte y en el mero centro de su rostro para al menos romperle la nariz. No estaba enojada con Itachi en ese momento, estaba enojada con ella misma, por sentirse tan alejada a él en ese momento, por no saber nada aparte de los rumores, por dejarse llevar por ellos, por haberlo confundido con Sasuke en cada segundo. Sentía furia de su rostro, furia de su doloroso recuerdo que lo único que hacían era causarle problemas.

—Soy la peor persona que puede existir… lo soy.

Sus lágrimas no se habían detenido desde entonces, e incluso sus ojos ya rojos de habérselos frotado tanto ya estaban irritados. La noche comenzó a llegar, y Sakura inconscientemente se había quedado dormida pensando en todo lo sucedido. Ahora ya no quería regresar, quería dormir por siempre en aquel pastosa superficie. Quería que la noche la envolviera y la desapareciera, para que ninguna persona cercana a ella volviera que tener que hacer entender a la bruta y torpe Sakura Haruno a golpes. Los grillos comenzaron a cantar, y las cigarras, las libélulas y las luciérnagas se juntaban a la orquesta.

—No merezco vivir…

El crujido de ramas romperse le llego en un débil sonido. Pero que después de eso se volvieron más fuertes. Quizá era el esposo de la señora Yuzuki, pensó Sakura. Y lentamente este cuerpo le cargo en sus brazos. Sintió frío, pero una tela le fue cubierta para calentarla.

—Lo siento tanto, me lo merecía…

Una mano acaricio su cabello y después lo llevo hacia atrás, lentamente un beso le fue depositado en la frente con mucho cariño.

—Soy una molestia, lo sé…

—Tú nunca serás una molestia.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_¡Jo, jo, jo!__  
_¡Hice todo lo que pude para hacerlo, y es que tenía que escribir todo lo que podía porque si no la inspiración se e iba en un dos por tres ._.

**Titania-S:** Si bueno, Sasuke tomando a la fuerza a Sakura es algo que ya he visto en muchos Fic's, pero no quiero que mi Fic sea conocido por contenido de lemon, quiero la historia y la pareja sea lo que atrape a los lectores que se pasan a mis Fic's.

Ya estaba planeado que ese beso no era el más romántico a pesar de ser el primero, Itachi no se toma tan enserio los sentimientos hasta que él está envuelto. El sentirse culpable la implica más a ella, ya que siente mal por haber traicionado sus sentimientos y no poder defenderse ante ese ataque sorpresa.

Sobre lo de llegar Itachi como un héroe, no queda xD, porque Itachi está ciego y seguramente ni se daría cuenta de lo que sucede.

**Fannyhikari:** Tienes mucha razón en eso de que Sakura sufre demasiado, pero cada personaje tiene su abismo, así que esperemos a conocer toda la vida de cada uno y después sacaremos las conclusiones, ya sabes "No juzgues a un libro solo por su portada".

**NinieN**: La aparición de Sasuke era esencial para poder seguir con la trama del Fic, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Lilyy-Chan:** El beso no fue tan romántico, pero sí, ¡Le beso! *o*. La hierba no funciono, porque hay un pequeño secreto respecto a la condición de Itachi. E igual que Fanny-chan, no juzguemos al pobre de Sasuke ahora xD mejor después.

**Bloody Cherry:** Estoy de acuerdo con eso, el beso pudo haber sido superficial pero marcara un buen camino después. Pero te equivocas con los sentimientos de Sakura, ya que probablemente aun sienta algo por Sasuke ahora que lo ha vuelto a ver, digamos que Sakura es una persona muy aferrada a los recuerdos. Y por último, tienes razón, es lógico odiar a Sasuke después de aquello.

**dbzangie4ever:** Vaya nick tan más complicado xD, ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Me alegra tener a un nuevo lector por aquí! Oh querida, no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme al leer que te desvelas por mi culpa D: eso no es bueno mujer. Además, supongo que es lógico que todas odien a Sasuke después de esto, pero les pido que le den una oportunidad más, no es tan malo como aparentan, solo es un chico con problemas… algo severos. No te preocupes que ella no saliera embarazada al final, eso me distorsionaría mucho la historia.

**Airukia:** Créeme que lo intente, pero estoy atascada en los demás Fic's que en el único en el que se me ocurren cosas es en este Fic, y eso con esfuerzos.

**LunaHaruno:** Igual querida xD denle una pequeñísima oportunidad a un pobre emo con problemas, chance y hasta lo quieran al final

**Cerezo21:** Sí, Sakura sufre demasiado pequeña ._.

**Yuukimaru-chan:** ¿A quién no pequeña? Incluso a mi me dio pena escribir algo como esto, pero la mente de Sasuke es tan compleja que siempre tiene una explicación entre manos, así que no puedo decir mucho más que escribir o que eme viene.

**Guest:** Nunca se sabe si él realmente se enterara, quizá más adelante.

**Tasu Uraranich:** Suena lógico, pero Itachi aún tiene un recorrido que hacer para llegar a ese final.

**MarianUchiha:** Muchas gracias hermosa~ es cierto que Sasuke fue un poco hombre al ser ayudado y traicionar a quien le dio la mano. Y sí, cuando la cosa va mejor siempre habrá algo que lo dejara romper. No creo que pueda usar su amateratsu por un tiempo, en este momento esta tan débil que es solo un simple ninja más de una aldea común. Así que pasaran muchos capítulos para que ese final llegue xD Sasuke a la parrila~

**Daniratore:** Las mujeres somos fáciles de entender, ¿verdad? Y Sasuke no es salvaje si no que no considera a las personas como humanas, así que le da igual como tratarlas. Pero eso cambiara después. Es una lastima que el medicamento no haya funcionado, pensaras eso, lo sé —w— pero todo se arreglara dejando pasar el tiempo.

**Rose and Dikam 4ever:** jejeje, al final saque otro capítulo, pero fue inevitable, no tenía inspiración en ningún fic que no fuera este. Espero lo hayas disfrutado bombón~

**Little malek**: No pensaba hacerlo, de hecho. Un pequeño ser en mi pequeño Fic traería muchos problemas para escribir. Además de que no he tenido la experiencia de cuidar siquiera a un pequeño, menos podría inspirarme con Sakura teniendo uno.

**Marijf22:** El genjutsu fue para amordazarla y toda la cosa, él realmente lo hizo ;D

**Mizo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que la siga leyendo.

**¡Muchas gracias todos por sus hermosos comentarios!** Me animan demasiado, ¡Ah! Ahí un Fic que quería recomendarles sobre el Viaje de Chihiro, se llama**_ El Regreso de Chihiro_** y es obra de** Nanndo**, su forma de escribir me ha atrapado, y veo que su Fic no tiene mucha popularidad, se los agradecería de todo corazón que se pasasen a echarle un vistazo por favor :3

**¡Adiós!**


	7. Essence in the body of another

**¡Hola a todos! Primer capítulo subido en el 2013 :D**

¿Cómo se han pasado estas fechas navideñas? Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo preguntarlo porque ya han pasado hasta el año nuevo y el falso fin del mundo xD que fue una total farsa. La verdad, es que con todas estas fiestas, reuniones, y mis regales de navidad, no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, ni siquiera he podido leer Fanfics hasta hoy, que he leído solamente One-shot y termine por agregar tres a mis favoritos. Queridas, si ustedes tienen Fanfics, de buena ortografía y buen modo de escritura, o conocen alguno, háganme el favor de decirle el nombre y el autor, en verdad que estoy escasa de lectura este mes.

También he querido anunciar de mis otros Fanfics, los cuales están un poquito más atrasados que este y la verdad tengo miedo de abandonarlos como muchos que lo he hecho. Háganme el favor de pasarse a mis otros Fanfics, todos los hago con el único deseo de hacerlos felices, y también de que ustedes me hagan más feliz por el simple hecho de comentar.

Además, ¡He recibido más de veinte comentarios en el capítulo seis! Oh Dios… aún no lo puedo creer, y es por eso que me he empeñado por hacer este capítulo lo más largo que he podido, son… más de 6000 palabras solamente el capitulo, esta nota antes del capítulo es aparte ;D

Bueno, contestaré sus comentarios al final, ya que no quiero contarles nada del capítulo que viene, así que… ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

**CAPITULO VII**

**Esencia en el Cuerpo de Otro**

No podía decir que estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba. Ahora, Sakura Haruno dormía en su alcoba, la había encontrado en el mismo bosque de su primer encuentro y también donde había podido arrancarle la inocencia. Se sentía culpable en cierto modo, pero el recordar cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos hacía que quisiera repetirlo. No tenía planeado llevársela, de hecho, no esperaba volverla a ver, aun así la trajo a una posada donde se hospedaba por el momento, ya que no tenía a nadie, de todas maneras todos los miembros de su equipo ya no estaban, algunos habían muerto, como Karin, y otros simplemente se habían ido, a quien sabe dónde. Ahora solo era Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del clan, renegado de Konoha y el asesino de mirada carmesí.

El cuerpo de la chica se removió, como si algo en sus sueños la inquietara, como lo que estaba murmurando en aquel bosque. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese lugar todavía, habrá escapado? Era algo que él no creía muy posible, pero a la vez lo dudaba. Después supuso que estaba de misión, y por asares del destino los dos se habían reencontrado, pero tampoco le convenció esa idea. Después quedo una frase en su cabeza. Esta huyendo.

Se froto la cabeza con las manos, tanto tiempo hacía que dejara de conocerlos como antes lo hacía, Sakura ya no se sonrojaba cuando lo miraba, tampoco le brincaban los ojos con ese brillo tan especial y tampoco usaba el melodioso _kun _que desde la niñez estaba acostumbrado a oír después de su nombre. Había cambiado, eso sin duda. Además, su apariencia era otra, su pecho había crecido, sus piernas eran más largas y formadas, su cabello seguía siendo corto desde el incidente de los exámenes genin. Sin razón aparente recordó ese momento donde Sakura lo abrazo, todavía sentía ese aroma que ella impregnaba.

Decidió salir de la habitación para no despertarla, pero por alguna razón quiso mirar su rostro una vez más. Era extraño volver a verla dormida, mejor dicho, era extraño volverla a ver. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas lúgubres y personas perversas como la serpiente de Orochimaru, o a personas deseosas de sangre y lucha como lo eran Suigetsu y Yugo, Sakura era… diferente, que al verla su vista se volvió más esplendorosa y brillante, y al olerla te recordaba el agradable olor del bosque por las mañanas, por alguna razón ese aroma a naturaleza de recordaba a alguien más, a su hermano Itachi. Después eran sus ojos, que estaba llenos de vida, incluso cuando ella le miraba con odio, había una chispa que toda la gente feliz tiene, claro, Naruto estaba con ella. Apretó sus puños una vez más, y después recordó su fuerza, se había vuelto fuerte. Pero jamás sería lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin darse cuenta avanzo hacia el bosque, el cual ahora ardía en llamas. Las inmensas flores ardientes danzaban juntas alrededor de los arboles, por todo el suelo y abrazaban con su calor a todo lo que se encontraba. Por accidente, un aldeano había alcanzo a reconocerlo mientras cargaba a la chica hacía la aldea, y él por precaución le había lanzado las llamas, que poco a poco fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en todo un infierno en el bosque. El fuego, era tan cálido, tan abrazador, tan nostálgico. Quizá a ella le gustaría sentir ese calor, quizá.

Dejo de pensar en aquello, y dio vuelta hacía la posada, sin decir nada subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta una lámpara de mesa cocho a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Sakura, quien estaba en ropa interior, le miraba con odio de nuevo, y Sasuke se limito a mirar ese brillo de nuevo en sus ojos. Después ella se le abalanzó en golpes y manotazos, y más de una cachetada le había llegado a las mejillas de Sasuke. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Sakura encima de Sasuke y con las rodillas a los costados de su abdomen, le volvió a dar bofetadas hasta que él se las detuvo al alcanzar tomar sus blancas y delgadas muñecas.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Sakura se sacudió bruscamente sobre Sasuke, inquietándolo un poco a él—, ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?

Las sacudidas de Sakura siguieron avanzando, y en un pequeño momento Sasuke quedo arriba de ella, igual, con las rodillas alado de su vientre. Ella a pesar de la situación le tenía la mirada fija, tratándole de intimidar, lo cual no era nada efectivo en Sasuke. Apretó sus muñecas y ella gimió un poco, quejándose.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —susurró de una manera tenebrosa, que heló la piel de Sakura—, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

Ella desvió la mirada, evitándole. Pero ágilmente Sasuke le forzó a volver a mirarla, esperando al menos una pequeña muestra de temor o nerviosismo, la misma sensación de querer estar con él como cuando eran niños. Pero no sintió nada, volvió a recordar el calor del abrazo de cuando eran más jóvenes. Después Sakura cambio la posición una vez más.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? —ronroneo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

Se miraron un rato, y por un momento Sasuke vio como la expresión de Sakura se hizo más suave. Se levantaron del suelo por su lado y Sakura trato de irse por la puerta donde Sasuke había entrado. Pero al hacerlo notó una cosa, un pergamino explosivo, por alguna razón, este no había explotado cuando Sasuke había entrado, por lo que de inmediato fue hasta el baño, y miró su estomago. Un sello idéntico al de la puerta estaba impregnado como un tatuaje en su estomago, Sasuke se recargo en la orilla de la puerta mientras ella miraba las demás partes de su cuerpo, esperando encontrar algo más. Después se acero a ella y con su dedo índice marco todo el recorrido de las letras.

—Es un pequeño truco que aprendí en un lado —dijo Sasuke—. Cuando los dos sellos entran en contacto, en pocas palabras, tú y la puerta, el pergamino denota y los dos objetos explotan, entonces si quieres ser libre no esperes hacerlo con vida, pero si quieres vivir un poco más, lo mejor será que regreses a tu alcoba y descanses un poco más.

Sakura le miro una vez más, enojada y llena de odio. Camino a un lado de él sin demostrarlo un poco de amabilidad y de un golpe cerró la puerta y entro a la habitación, Sasuke no se molesto en mirar hacia donde iba. No le iba a mencionar nada sobre el bosque, ya que muchas cosas no deberían ser contadas a la persona que más te quiere ver sin respiración o sangre en el cuerpo. Se limito a darse una ducha, tranquilo, consciente de que ella no le atacaría porque en primero estaba desarmada y en segunda porque aun desnudo él podía dejarla en el suelo inconsciente cuando quisiese. Salió y se vistió como si nada, aun con el cabello mojado se limito a quedarse sentado en el sillón un par de minutos y después volvió a salir, no tenía un destino fijo o siquiera un rumbo, pero Sasuke solo quería salir un momento para darse un respiro. Él no lo admitía, pero podía ser uno de los ninjas más fuertes y temidos que había en el país del fuego, pero había una cosa que él no podía enfrentar, el pasado.

Por el momento deambularía por las calles de la aldea, no tenía una razón, pero quería preguntarle a Sakura unas cuantas cosas, pero un no estaba listo, ni él ni ella. Más sin embargo podría tomar ese tiempo como una manera de pensar que debería preguntarle, como… por qué estaba en el bosque, que pretendía hacer aun en ese lugar; si estaba con alguien o tenía un compañero de viaje. Todo aquello le interesaba, todo.

.

.

.

Sakura grito en su almohada, golpeo varias veces la cama y por accidente le había hecho un hoyo con su puño. No había ventanas, y seguramente Sasuke lo había planeado todo antes de ponerle ese sello. Había cometido un error, uno seguido del otro. Sentía temor, temor a que todo volviera a ocurrir, y también tenía preocupación por Itachi. ¿Qué estará haciendo él en ese momento? Sakura se preguntó si ya se habrían dado cuenta de que había desaparecido, pero al salir de aquella manera tan repentina habrán concluido que habrá huido. Itachi estaba ciego, y la señora Yuzuki y el señor Jack no podrán mantenerlo en casa mucho tiempo. Tuvo miedo cuando pensó que Sasuke podría haberles hecho algo, aunque ella se había ido muy lejos de la cabaña, era posible que Sasuke la hubiera encontrado, ¿y su había encontrado a Itachi? No podía asegurarlo, pero si lo hubiera encontrado ya estaría muerto, se le retorcieron las entrañas de solo pensarlo.

Se metió dentro de la cama tapándose con las sabanas y cobertores, hasta hace un momento no había estado consciente de que estaba en ropa interior, pero por alguna razón no le dio mucha vergüenza, quizá porque Sasuke nunca expresaba de forma facial sus sentimientos. Tenía que salir, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto a la cabaña e irse junto con Itachi lejos del país del fuego. Podían huir, a donde nadie los conociera, cambiarse los nombres y nacionalidades, Sakura podía incluso teñirse el cabello, rubio, el cual siempre le había parecido muy bonito al verlo en Ino o en Tsunade. Itachi podía permanecer igual, aunque con un corte de cabello diferente. Podían fingir ser unos extranjeros que venían a pedir un nuevo hogar, ella podía encontrar trabajo de enfermera e incluso poner su propia clínica, era una medico después de todo. Podrían dejar su vida de lucha y sangre, podrían dejar lo que les hacia mal e incluso lo que les hacía feliz, para conseguir algo mejor.

Después de un buen rato tomo su ropa, y se dirigió a la ducha, la cual estaba mojada, por lo que Sasuke seguramente se había metido ya hace tiempo. Silenciosamente se quito la ropa interior y dejo aquello con la demás ropa en un pequeño mueble, se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave, dejando que el agua caliente le rosase el cuerpo, después tomo el jabón y se lavo el cabello, para después hacerlo con su cuerpo. Tocó sus heridas, las cuales ya tenían pequeñas costras hechas en el cuerpo. Sasuke había cambiado tanto. Ya no era el Sasuke Uchiha del que Konoha esperaba algo más, ya no era aquel pequeño infante del cual todas las niñas chillaban de emoción por él. Ya no era el Sasuke que Sakura amaba, y decía amaba porque admitía sus sentimientos, aunque no lo quisiera hacer realmente. Por culpa de Sasuke Uchiha veía su rostro en el de Itachi, en ocasiones en las que incluso se repugnaba tanto que terminaba por odiar a Itachi. Por culpa de un lazo de sangre, por culpa de un pasado indeseado, ellos sufrían.

No lo vio, pero sintió como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, era doloroso pensar en aquello, pensar que su amor estaba destinado a un Uchiha. Dolía, porque sabía que en fondo enamorarse de uno de ellos le traería consecuencias, el haberlo hecho con los dos era una real estupidez y posiblemente una situación masoquista que ella misma se había buscado. Por decima vez volvió a pensar en Itachi.

—Quiero verte… —susurró bajito, para que ni siquiera ella misma se escuchara, se arrodillo en el suelo mojado y dejó que la ducha siguiera enjabonando su cuerpo—, quiero que estés aquí… conmigo.

Tardo aproximadamente más de media hora para salir de la dicha ya cambiada y con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo y ya que no había ningún peine para podérselo tratar, lo dejó como estaba y volvió a la cama. Esperaba que Sasuke no llegara, porque lo había buscado por toda las habitaciones y no había rastro, aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarlo. Pero era impredecible y su mayor habilidad se podría decir que era el silencio, era tan sigiloso como un gato, tan tranquilo como uno y desconfiado como uno. Sonrió al imaginarlo de esa manera.

Todos sus pensamientos se despertaron cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y ver a Sasuke entrar a la habitación donde ella descansaba. Parecía más serio pero por alguna razón no iba hacia ella, solo se le había quedado mirando un rato, y ella, acostada en la cama ya cambiada y con la mirada antes en la pared, se sentó en ella.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —preguntó disgustada—. Y no me vengas con el cuento de por qué estoy aquí, mi vida, mi existencia y todo sobre mí dejo de importarte cuando te fuiste, cuando intentaste asesinarme ¡Y cuando me tocaste!

Su cuello fue atrapado un momento, y después sus manos fueron amarradas a la cabecera de la cama, Sasuke encima del cuerpo de Sakura. Por un momento vio el rostro enojado de Sasuke, aunque en ese pequeño lapso no pudo asegurar si estaba enojado o serio. De cualquier manera, daba terror su mirada.

—Pues por algo te he tenido en el hotel atrapado —susurró Sasuke muy seriamente, apretando sus muñecas amarradas—. Si yo quiero saber que hacías en el bosque, tienes que decírmelo.

Las palabras de la presentación con Kakashi por primera vez vinieron a la mente de Sakura en un instante. Si le decía todo acerca de Itachi, incluso insinuárselo, él la mataría. Primero por habérselo ocultado, y segundo por sentirse un idiota de no haberlo matado la primera vez que pelearon. Sasuke apretó una vez más las muñecas de Sakura, y a pesar de haber gemido de dolor, ella le dio una sonrisa de lo más arrogante.

—Puedo vivir sin manos si es lo que te apetece —gimió Sakura con una media sonrisa—. De mis labios no saldrá ni una palabra.

.

.

.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. No supo por donde había salido de la cabaña, pero estaba seguro de que era por una ventana, tampoco supo que fueron de sus armas o las de Sakura porque no se preocupo por salvar nada en ese momento, tampoco supo nada de nadie más, el solo salió de la casa al escuchar el grito y el sonido de las cosas desmoronarse. Hacía calor y frío a la vez, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que era de noche y incluso una ventisca paso en frente suyo, pero detrás de él sentía un calor que lo abrazaba cada vez más, el se levanto y se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel sentir. Era fuego.

Corrió hacía el primer lugar donde no sintiera calor, a un lugar donde sus primeros sentires fueran las hojas húmedas y el aire frío. Tosió varias veces y en unos momentos no tuvo el aire puro par poder respirar, no sabía dónde estaba Jack o su esposa, y recordó sentir una mano en el suelo, quizá ya estaban carbonizados en la cabaña. Choco con el tronco de un árbol, más se volvió a levantar y siguió corriendo. Cayo muchas veces y su ropa ya se empezaba a rasgar con cada cosa a la que se atoraba. Su piel sudaba frío y su corazón latía muy rápidamente, no por todo el recorrido que ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto era, si no por el temor de morir carbonizado.

Pensó un momento en Sakura, más bien, no había dejado de pensar en ella cuando escucho el grito de Yuzuki diciendo "¡Fuego!". Pero ella si podía correr con libertad, ella estaba a salvo, algo de lo decía. Por lo que trato de no preocuparse —aunque siguió estándolo— y siguió corriendo. No tenía armas ni comida, no era como aquella vez en la que Sakura se previno y se había llevado bastantes cosas para sobrevivir, él no podía hacer eso porque en primera no había tenido tiempo de memorizar la casa con el tacto, más que la habitación para ese entonces el fuego ya entraba por su puerta. Aquella vez él estaba vulnerable y ni siquiera ante el clima era capaz de luchar, tenía que estar con Sakura, mínimo apretar su mano para saber que ella estaba ahí. Inconscientemente se había vuelto dependiente a ella.

Dejo de tocar troncos y de pisar raíces de los arboles, de pronto el suelo era suave, pero inestable. Era arena, pensó Itachi. Por lo que por fin había conseguido llegar al camino de Suna, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y siguió caminando, Sakura tenía que estar haya, ya que era una de las aldeas más cercanas que había. Siguió caminando, ya no escuchaba el sonido de las hojas y ramas quemarse, tampoco el sonido del fuego que era como una brisa fuerte. Ahora solo escuchaba sus pisadas, lo único que sentía en ese momento era su cuerpo temblar y sus dientes chocaban incontables veces por el frío. Era increíble la temperatura de un desierto al caer la noche.

Hubo un momento donde no resistió más, y se dejó caer de la nada en la suave arena que le rodeaba. Era posible que lo encontrasen, que lo identificaran y que lo ejecutaran al reconocer su identidad. Imaginaba su cuerpo inmóvil siendo arrastrado sin piedad hasta alguna aldea, donde el líder de aquel lugar sería el mismo que lo mataría. Él abriría los ojos lentamente y el arma de pronto le atravesaría. Fingiría que puede ver, más no estaría seguro de quien fuera, pero le enviaría una mirada de miedo, con alguna frase perturbadora que marcase su vida como el asesino que había sido y seguirá siendo. Pensaría en Sakura, y en su mente se disculparía, le diría que no había sido una buena persona y que lamentaba muchas cosas que seguramente a ella le lastimaron. Todos esos pensamientos llevaron a Itachi a cerrar los ojos y dormir, sabía que esa noche no soñaría también como cuando Sakura dormía con él, pero ya era hora que volviera a esas pesadillas continuas.

Quizá ya era la hora de su muerte, y quizá ya era hora de que tenía que despedirse de Sakura, a pesar de que ella no estuviera con él, era el momento de volver a estar solo una vez más. Como Itachi Uchiha, el asesino silencioso del clan Uchiha, miembro de una organización criminal y desterrado de Konoha.

.

.

.

Los gritos en su cabeza no dejaban de cesar, y Sasuke miraba como Sakura volvía a ponerse inquieta en sus sueños. Después de los gritos vinieron los golpes, miles de golpes hacía objetos huecos, como un pequeño animal acorralado mientras un lobo golpea fuertemente su madriguera. Sakura se sentía como aquel pobre animal, una figura oscura apareció en sus pensamientos y la envolvió, y en un momento a otro ya no se encontraba en su habitación de la cabaña y más bien estaba en la posada de esa misma noche. La figura era Sasuke, con una mirada seria y aterradora, diferente a todas las que había visto a lo largo de su vida, esta vez con solo mirar sus ojos rojos su cuerpo se derrumbo. Recordó lo ocurrido en el Bosque de la Muerte, aquella vez donde ella y Sasuke habían sido atrapados por una ilusión y su cuerpo no tenía movilidad. Se sentía peor que en esos momentos. Sasuke se empezó a cercar a ella con lentitud, cada paso hacía chirriar a la madera que estaba debajo de ellos y hacían que Sakura sentada en el suelo retrocediera como el conejo asustado que era en ese momento. Ya no podía mover sus manos porque Sasuke se las había atado, y tampoco sus piernas, porque estaba sentado en ellas. Su rostro estaba siendo fuertemente tomado por su mano y sus ojos obligatoriamente tenían la mirada puesta en Sasuke.

Después de todo eso despertó con un gran grito de terror. Seguía en la misma habitación, y ahora de día ya era capaz de mirar todo con más contemple. Se levanto de la cama corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño, levanto su blusa y miró el sello de nuevo. Sakura se quedo unos momentos de pie en frente del espejo, mirándose ahora a sí misma.

—No era un sueño entonces… —se arrodillo en el suelo, acurrucada entre sus rodillas y sus brazos—. Él no está aquí.

— ¿Quién?

Sakura no se molesto en levantar la cabeza, porque sabía que Sasuke estaba en la entrada del cuarto de baño con los brazos cruzados, recargado en los bordes. Al preguntar eso, Sakura no hizo nada, y se quedo en la misma posición fetal escondiendo su rostro. Sasuke se irritó.

— ¿Acaso estabas con alguien en aquel bosque? —dio unos pasos, igual que en su sueño, y Sakura rápidamente se alejo de él lo más que pudo, hasta chocar con la tina del baño que estaba detrás de ella. Se levanto rápidamente, pero al momento de dar su movimiento, Sasuke le detuvo, tomándole las manos y chocándola contra la pared, igual que su sueño—. Dime, ¿estabas con alguien?

—No es de tu incumbencia…. ¡Ah! —un pequeño grito salió de su boca cuando Sasuke le clavó un kunai en la pierna, Sakura inconscientemente cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, el rostro del hombre pelinegro estaba en frente del suyo.

— ¿Es Naruto? —le volvió a preguntar, hundiendo el kunai—, o quizá era ese nuevo capitán suyo, incluso ese pintor, bueno, de cualquier forma ya no importa porque ya no existe.

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Sakura se quebranto un momento, ¿qué era lo que acaba de insinuar? Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de borrar imágenes en su mente que le aturdían, Itachi, la señora Yuzuki y su esposo, muertos—. ¡¿Qué les has hecho maldito?! —Sacudió su cuerpo una vez más, y Sasuke sonrió levemente, progresando con su interrogatorio. Tomó el kunai que seguía clavado en su pierna y lo removió un poco hacía arriba, haciendo el dolor más grande que cuando estaba incrustada, Sakura solo rugió más no gritó por estarse mordiendo el labio.

—Me parece que venias con más de una persona —dijo con voz complaciente, algo que le causó repudió a Sakura. La mano de Sasuke se quedo en su rodilla, y Sakura instintivamente la aparto como pudo. Pero al estar acorralada no sirvió de mucho, porque Sasuke le forzó tomándole de las dos rodillas, quedando en medio de sus muslos—. Hace poco el bosque dónde estabas empezó a arder en llamas, no creó que hayan podido sobrevivir, después de todo fue una flama muy grande.

—Tú… ¡Maldito desgraciado! —maldijo una y otra vez Sakura, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho a Sasuke por tener esos vagos recuerdos del temperamento de la chica de cabello rosado. Le tapó los labios con su mano y ella se quedo en silencio de inmediato, consciente de la situación en la que estaba y la posición tan comprometedora.

—Volveré a preguntar —ordenó Sasuke aun con su mano en los labios de Sakura—. Y cuando yo quite mi mano de tu boca, quiero una respuesta, ¿Quién más estaba contigo?

La mirada de Sasuke hizo que la piel se Sakura se enchinara de los pies a la punta de su cabello, el agarre de Sasuke lentamente se deshizo y Sakura bajó sus manos del mismo modo, y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse por completo el kunai de su pierna y presionar fuertemente sobre la herida para evitar el sangrado. Gruñó un poco, más por Sasuke que por la herida.

—Hace apenas medio año que no vivo en Konoha —empezó a contar Sakura, y Sasuke levanto una ceja—. Iba de camino a la aldea de Ame cuando había sido atacada por ninjas rebeldes —recordó sus heridas pasadas, el incendio de su primer cabaña, que en realidad había sido Sasuke quien accidentalmente la quemó por completo, y la poca escases de comida cuando se refugiaban en la cueva e Itachi estaba enfermo—. Si no hubiera sido por una humilde mujer que me recogió, nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado —su mirada desprevenidamente se volvió feroz—, mucho menos ese día.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, y se reincorporo de nuevo para salir de la habitación del baño, dejando a Sakura sola, tumbada en el suelo y recargada en la tina del baño. Junto sus piernas y las abrazó, queriendo simplemente olvidarse en donde estaba, olvidarse de con quien estaba. Quería volver a soñar con aquella cabaña, fresca e iluminada con una ventana con vista al bosque más hermosa que la que tenía en su habitación en su casa en Konoha. El bello olor a comida casera de la señora Yuzuki y el sonido de los leños cortarse cuando el esposo de Yuzuki estaba trabajando. Recordó que Itachi nunca pudo ayudarle en nada a su esposo porque el no tener vista hacía que su puntería fuera nula. Las pocas veces en las que Sakura le enseño cómo usar plantas medicinales, al igual que enseñarle la función de cada una, cosas simples como limpiar una herida y mantenerla sin sangran cuando era grave. Cada día que pasaba ahí era un centímetro más cerca de lo que Sakura e Itachi podrían llamar "hogar" desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se levanto con lentitud, y no quiso salir por miedo de ver a Sasuke esperándola. Por lo que se quitó la ropa lo más tardado posible y se metió a la tina de baño después de llenarla de agua caliente. Afuera hacía frío y estaba nublado, y por alguna razón recordó las veces en su primera cabaña cuando Itachi estaba más grave. Ella se dedicaba a mantenerlo dentro del futon mientras ella leía un libro y algunas veces ella le leía en voz alta, ya que Itachi usualmente se cansaba de no hacer nada. Después vino el primer encuentro no directo con Sasuke, y precisamente ese día Sakura había comprado varias cosas con las cuales compartir tiempo con Itachi. Por un momento pensó, ¿Y si nunca se hubiera encontrado con Itachi? era muy probable que nunca hubiera pasado por cosas similares, pero también seguiría sometida a la depresión de antes, e Itachi siempre le había hecho sentir muy feliz a su lado. Ahora miso estaría ya en la aldea de la lluvia, con un departamento rentado y con un trabajo de enfermera un algún consultorio de alguna persona humilde.

Pero eso significaba nunca haber curado a Itachi, y probablemente habría muerto. En ese entonces Sakura no estaba al tanto de qué tipo de persona era él, pero si en esos momentos se enfrentara a la misma situación, sería lo mismo, incluso más intenso que la primera vez que se conocieron directamente. Sasuke jamás los hubiera atrapado, porque Sakura cubriría sus identidades y se refugiarían en alguna aldea, un lugar público donde toda la gente crea que son alguien más. Incluso… Sakura habría sido capaz de por fin ser capaz de amar a Itachi, y olvidar a Sasuke.

El baño termino después de cuarenta minutos dentro de la bañera, y Sakura con sus mismo movimientos tristes y sensibles se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla, salió del baño con un poco de temor, pero no había nadie en la sala de estar y tampoco en la habitación. Agradecía un poco que Sasuke no fuera hogareño, porque sería mucho peor lidiar con alguien con el que nunca te separas ni un momento. Más sin embargo no encontró su ropa, fue a buscarla al baño y tampoco estaba —el cual era el lugar donde desde un principio se encontraba— y al entrar a la habitación, encontró algo.

Un kimono negro, con flores de color rosa, roja y moradas estampadas en ellas, la cinta de la cintura era rojo y el broche de cabello era un hermoso arreglo floral de plata pura. Sakura se quedó mirando el traje durante minutos, admirando ese atuendo tan divino que no era aun capaz de procesar que era para ella, aunque en un principio no lo creyó y pensó que se trataba de alguna amante o juguete para pasar el rato. Pero había una pequeña nota dentro del vestido.

"_Tu ropa es todo un desastre, así que la he tirado a la basura, te he comprado esta ropa y supongo que cuando la veas no estaré porque has tardado mucho dándote un baño, no es obligatoria usarlo, pero si quieres andar desnuda por la casa no será ningún problema para mí. Sasuke."_

La letra era perfecta, tan clara como el agua y tan bella como lar curvas de una modelo. Sakura no recordaba haber visto la caligrafía de Sasuke alguna vez, porque haciendo el trabajo de Ninja muy pocas veces tenías que mandar recados, cartas o algo parecido, a menos que tengas que usar una paloma mensajera o un águila. Tiró la carta al bote de la basura y por una vez más le dio una ojeada al kimono, era suave, de muy buena calidad y con accesorios de plata pura, ¿de dónde había sacado el dinero para comprar aquello? Pensó Sakura y quizá su oficio de asesino le había servido para algo más aparte de volverlo más "fuerte".

Secó su cuerpo con la toalla, y con el espejo a cuerpo completo miraba su cuerpo desnudo, con marcas moradas. Los raspones habían desaparecido y algunos eran simples costras de lo que antes habían sido cortadas de anteriores batallas. Después trató de alcanzar la vista de su espalda, y fue un tremendo espanto encontrarse con una mancha morada. Los cortes y los rasguños estaban muy juntos de los otros, y los moretones eran enormes, no recordaba haberse lastimado tanto, o que Sasuke le haya lastimado tanto, era raro ver de aquel color su espalda, y más con el hecho de que no sintiera ningún dolor, como si fuera una mancha de pintura, pero era su piel la que estaba de ese color.

Tembló al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y rápidamente tomó el kimono que estaba en la cama. Con movimientos apresurados, torpes y confusos ella se puso el vestido, y después de ponerse la cinta medio floja, Sasuke entró por la puerta. Sakura miró su espalda con el rabillo del ojo gracias al espejo, y agradeció que ya mancha violeta no se mirara.

— ¿Aún no te lo has puesto? —preguntó como si nada, Sakura no le hizo ningún caso y siguió amarrando su cinta roja.

— Estaba muy sucia, además estaba más relajada en el baño —se quejó, ya que n sentía ningún interés en tratarle bien, ni siquiera tenía el derecho de recibir amabilidad. De pronto unas manos le rodearon la cintura y le quitaron de las manos la cinta—, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?

—Los kimonos levan un moño en la espalda, deberías saberlo —surcó un sonrisa arrogante en ese momento, y Sakura previno alguna burla—. Después de todo eres una mujer, ¿verdad?

Sakura abrió su boca para protestar, pero Sasuke calmadamente acabó de hacerle el moño, quedando de una manera hermosa que incluso Sakura se sonrojo ante tal preciosidad. Después tomo su cabello y lo recogió, usando el broche de plata para sostenerlo, se miró en el espejo unos momentos, y resulto verse más hermosa de lo que esperaba Sasuke. Desvió la mirada un segundo al darse cuenta de que estaba mal pensando varias cosas.

Sakura en cambio, se sintió una muñeca de cristal cuando se vio, una de esas figuras talladas a mano que resultan ser muy caras debido a todo el trabajo y valor en ellos, tan caras que solo una persona de los puestos más importantes y mejor pagados podía obtener. El kimono delineaba las curvas de cuerpo con ayuda de la cinta en su cintura, un pequeño escote hacia más notoria e incluso más grande los pechos de la chica y su cabello recogido hacía más resplandeciente y destapada su cara, dejando a ver su blanca y pulcra cara, Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo eso cuando miró el vestido, y no dudo ni un segundo en comprarlo e ir a tirar su ropa vieja. Sakura ya ni siquiera recordaba su atuendo original, podría ser confundida con la hija de algún feudal o quizá una princesa de algún país lejano, ella apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo hermosa que era en realidad, y Sasuke también.

Sasuke le indicó que la comida estaba en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar, ya que no contaba con un comedor amplio. Eran simples dangos, lo cual dejó a Sakura desconcertada.

—Sasuke… —le llamó con voz calmada, inusual—, ¿que a ti no te gustaba nada dulce?

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, lo cual solo atrojó el interés en Sakura. Se puso de pie después de echarse a la boca todos los dangos que le quedaban y dejó el plato blanquecino en el fregadero. Sakura apareció frente a él en cuanto dio la vuelta. Ella con una sonrisa empezó a caminar, moviendo sus caderas tan provocativamente —lo peor era que lo hacía inconscientemente— mientras se inclinaba y su escote era más pronunciado.

—No sabía qué era lo que te gustaba a ti, por eso he comprado dangos —Sakura paró en seco sus pasos tan sensuales y se reincorporo derecha y firme, mirando extraño a Sasuke.

Sasuke recordó vagos momentos de su infancia, aquellos momentos donde el equipo siete no era más que una banda en progreso. Sakura siempre se quedaba parada mirando puestos de dulces, y él algunas veces observaba su perfil distraído con los caramelos, a él nunca le habían gustado, pero mirarla a ella disfrutar aquellos alimentos le hacían recordar a Itachi, él también disfrutaba de los dulces, y en aquel entonces su comportamiento era cálido, dulce y acogedor, como si fuera un bollo de pan recién horneado. Sakura por alguna razón también le había recordado a un pan dulce recién horneado, aunque en las manos de Sasuke este cambiaba de sabor a uno quemado y salado.

Sin saber el porqué, muchos de los comportamientos de Sakura le empezaban a recordar a Itachi. Desde las pequeñas costumbres que tenía para levantarse —solía ronronear como un gato, igual que Itachi— hasta la forma tan educada en la que comían. Pero había algo que le desconcertaba, y no era un idiota por lo que era obvio que lo notara, era su olor.

Conoció a Sakura durante años, desde la academia para ser exactos, pero en ese entonces solo eran compañeros que se miraban a distancia. Pero al formar los equipos, él empezó a conocer más a la gente que le rodeaba. Kakashi era holgazán, aunque era realmente fuerte, sus actitudes eran calmadas y su forma de hablar le hacía parecer algún filósofo ebrio. Naruto era abierto a los demás, soltaba todo pensamiento que surcase por su cabeza y no tenía ninguna pena en demostrarlo a los demás, él quería que su sueño fuera conocido por todo el mundo y Sasuke no contaba nada acerca de aquello, ni siquiera sus gustos. Recordaba más cosas de Sakura, su mal genio con respecto a Naruto, la poca atención que le daba a los entrenamientos en aquel entonces, y por sobre todo su olor a flores.

Sentía la suavidad de un campo floral cuando estaba junto a ella, imaginaba que los pétalos de una rosa acariciaban su piel cuando su cabello accidentalmente tocaba sus mejillas a causa del viento. Sentía ese aroma fresco y femenino alrededor de ella y qué decir de cómo era su piel, suave y terna como la piel de un recién nacido.

Pero ahora diferente, y lo confirmo en el momento cuando le amarro la cinta y el cabello. Olía a pinos del bosque, su aire fresco y herbal emanaba de su piel y su cabello incluso a larga distancia. Era una esencia nostálgica y diferente en ella. Y trató de recordar a quien le recordaba ese olor tan naturista, ese olor que solo había olido en una persona durante muchos años. En efecto, esa persona era Itachi.

Pero él estaba muerto, muerto a manos suyas desde que tuvieron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era imposible que toda la esencia que Sakura emanaba proviniera realmente de él, que ella en algún momento hubiera tenido algún contacto cercano con su hermano —con el cual seguro ni conocería— muchos menos uno tan cercano que hiciera su cuerpo emanar tan similar aroma. Quizá el olor del bosque que se impregnó a ella poco a poco durante su estancia haya, después de todo, sus reencuentros habían sido todos en el bosque. Tenía que serlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke despertó de sus pensamientos, y la imagen de Itachi fue reemplazada por una Sakura de hermosa apariencia parada frente a ella, ella le miraba como si fuera a pedirle algo, y él se quedo esperando a que ella prosiguiera.

—No, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—Bueno veras… —ella se puso un poco incomoda, lo cual atrajo más la atención de Sasuke. Has tirado toda mi ropa y…

En ese momento recordó mejor, no tenía absolutamente nada aparte de ese kimono. Ropa interior, medias, zapatos y alguna otra blusa, todo con lo que ella había llegado él lo había tirado con la intención de comprarle algo con mejor calidad y cómodo también, para que al menos estuviera más cómoda en aquella habitación de la posada, que no era grande. Sasuke pensó un momento, y bajo la mirada de Sakura se le ocurrió una idea.

—Te llevaré a la plaza comercial —soltó Sasuke, Sakura se quedó con la boca en el suelo—. Escogerás la talla de la ropa que necesitas y yo te lo comprare.

¿Acabo de escuchar bien? Se preguntaba Sakura, él prácticamente le compraría ropa, zapatos, accesorios y cosas por el estilo como si nada. Pensó que sería una cita, pero Sasuke Uchiha no tiene los requisitos para ser llamado un "experto en citas" por lo que simplemente le llevaría para no tenerle sin ropa interior todo el día.

Sasuke tomo una bata color verde olivo y se metió al baño unos minutos, momento después tenía puesto un yukata de hombre color azul oscuro, con unos getas de madera oscura, al final su bata de color olivo le abrigo y se acerco a Sakura. Su palma quedo en su estomago, justamente en el centro, Sakura sintió un remolino en su estomago, como si todo se estuviera revolviendo en su interior y empezó a tener nauseas. Después, sintió una opresión junto con un pinchazo, y Sasuke se separo para abrir la puerta.

—Listo —dijo simplemente—. Puedes salir, pero te vigilaré.

Sakura apenas y le miró entendiendo.

— ¿Me dejarás ir, así como así? —confundida, avanzo hasta donde Sasuke estaba—. No te entiendo.

—Creer que puedes escapar de mí es der demasiado ingenua.

Le empujo para hacerla caminar por las escaleras y juntos bajaron hasta la primera planta donde la gente maravilla por el atuendo hermoso de Sakura y el sensual atuendo de Sasuke —que dejaba lucir su escultural pecho— también causaba sensación en la recepción. Sakura se incomodo demasiado después de unas mirada demasiado lascivas, hasta que Sasuke le tomo de a cintura y la apegó a él.

—Será mejor que no te separes de mí —le murmuro mientras caminaban hacia la salida—. Después de todo no tienes ropa interior puesta.

Sakura trago muy duró. Estaba en manos de Sasuke quisiera o no.

Y lo peor es que ella pensaba que con ese yukata se veía tremendamente sexy.

* * *

**¡Terminado!**

El numero de palabras en el capitulo (Ojo, simplemente e capitulo y no me saludo y despedido) fueron más de 6500 palabras, sin duda uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, lo que significa que es un buen comienzo para continuar este Fanfic desde el 2012. ¡Que viva los nuevos años! Espero que este año muchos de sus propósitos ya se vayan cumpliendo y que muchas personas (como yo) que ya están pensando en su futuro profesional encuentren su camino, recen porque encuentre lo que realmente me gusta hacer y lo que quiero dedicarme por el resto de mi vida.

Volviendo al tema del Fanfic. La relación entre Sasuke y Sakura empieza a cambiar, aunque la mente racional de Sakura tiene una barrera automática para no dejar entrar a Sasuke, él si intentando acercarse más a ella, pero ya no de la misma forma. Los recuerdos renacen y hacen que el Sasuke Uchiha y la Sakura Haruno de doce años empiecen a reencontrarse nueva mente, ¿qué pasara?

¡Pero eso no es todo! El bosque donde Itachi, Sakura, la señora Yuzuki y su esposo vivían ha sido quemado en cenizas. Itachi ha escapado y no se sabe nada de la pareja de campesinos que le han acogido a los dos, ¿estarán con vida, estará Itachi bien sin la ayuda de Sakura?

—Voz de presentadora— ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de_ Unbreakable_!

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**fannyhikari: **Bueno… me parece que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no era Sasuke xD muchas lo aseguraron lo sé, pero sinceramente Itachi no podría porque… está ciego y pues… antes de querer recogerla del bosque se caería a algún hoyo y ni a él lo veríamos, por lo que el Fanfic habría terminado LOL y por cierto, todavía falta más sufrimiento para Sakura xD así que todavía no hay que apresurarnos. Sigue pasándote mi querida lectora :D

**akari hiroyuki: **Eres una más de las lectoras del club "Muerte a Sasuke Uchiha" mi pequeña y nueva lectora xD ¡Bienvenida! Espero verte otra vez en los comentarios.

**MarianitaUchiha: **¡Hola Marian! Que mal lo de tu cuenta u.u aún no entiendo para qué la gente hackea las cuentas, hackearon la de mi facebook hace poco y en verdad me sorprendí, ¿Quién quisiera hackearme a MI? xD pero bueno. No creo que Itachi se entere por ahora de lo del atentado de Sasuke hacia Sakura, es muy poco probable hacer que un ciego se dé cuenta de la verdad por sí solo.

Itachi y Sakura comparten sufrimientos, diferentes al otro pero aún así sufren, Itachi con ayuda de Sakura quiere hallarle un sentido a la vida y Sakura quiere olvidar el dolor de un amor no correspondido y una vida patética, es decir, cada uno depende del otro.

Hay muchas diferencias entre Sasuke e Itachi, y en mi Fanfic yo los describo de la siguiente manera: Sasuke=Negro, Itachi=Blanco, Sakura=Neutro, lo que quiere decir que Sasuke es el malo, Itachi el bueno y Sakura la pobre que tiene que sufrir en medio de los dos.

Sakura tiene el corazón roto, porque su amor por Sasuke es realmente sincero, por lo que al ser roto es normal que un severo trauma le llegue cuando piense en algo relacionado con Sasuke, así que Itachi, siendo hermano de Sasuke y muy parecido a él, solo confunde más a Sakura lo que la hace dudar :/ el amor es complicado una vez que tú eres la que lo vive.

Me alegra que aun sigas mi Fanfic, espero verte de nuevo.

**MariFlores: **¡Hola querida! :D me alegro tanto que te haya gustado, ¡Pásate de nuevo!

**Denii-Asakura: **Muchas gracias, la verdad es que me trato de esforzar por hallarle una parte de su "personalidad original" cuando escribe, aunque tengo que cambiar cosas para que mi historia siga su curso :D gracias por pasarte a comentar y por los halagos, me hacen muy feliz :3

**airukia**: Si, ser escritor es maravillo, pero llega el famoso "bloqueo" que nos atormenta a todos D:

**Luna Haruno: **¡Bueno Luna! Tu comentario siempre lo espero xD me alegra que sigas comentando, bueno pues.. ya viste que el que la encontró fue Sasuke, y sucederán cosas después de esto, así que espéralo con ansias mujer quieto tu comentario en este capitulo.

**Dark: **Me alegra que te guste la pareja, a mi también me encanta :D pasate de nuevo corazón.

**Mizo-Dark: **Tienes mucha razón Mizo-chan, el escribir me ha ayudado de mucho, pero cuando se trata de expresarse yo siempre me voy por la música ;D pásate de nuevo y me alegra que le sigas leyendo.

**Gissella Sempai: **¡Omg! Espero que leerte todo mi Fanfic en un día no te haya hecho daño D: no quiero que mis lectoras se hagan daño solo para leerle, siempre hay tiempo para leer, pero no cuando te descuidas. De toda maneras, gracias por todo y espero ver tu comentario de nuevo por aquí.

**Sora91: **Muchas gracias Sora :D mis estudios van de maravilla por ahora, pásate de nuevo ahora que ya he actualizado.

**juliana-ch: **Si... pero lo más seguro es que reconcilio llegue un poco tarde. Bienvenida nueva lectora :D

**Yuukimaru-chan: **Jajaja xD perdón por la tardanza a veces duró mucho más tiempo, pero siempre lo traigo :D Tienes toda la razón, Sasuke es una caja misteriosa, y yo en mi Fanfic he querido abrirlo, al menos a la manera que yo pienso y acorde al Fanfic. Gracias por seguir comentando amor :D

**Lalyys: **Itachi sentimental es todo un osito apachurrable *o* ¿Verdad? Bienvenida nueva lectora xD como te habrás dado cuenta esta el equipo "Muerte a Sasuke Uchiha" por si odias a Sasuke ese Team esta abierta para ti hermosa.

**Singel: **No sabes cuanto me alegra leer que aun conservan su esencia, tenía miedo de distorcionarlos tanto ya que tiene que haber un cambio en ellos para que haya romance claro :D gracias por comentar y espero tu comentario en este capitulo.

**Albii-chan: **¡Bievenida al Team Muerte a Sasuke Uchiha! xD eres otra nueva lectora que ha terminado odiando a Sasuke, vaya... ¿tengo ese poder de hacer que ustedes odien a la gente? xD genial. Itachi no necesita amor (me tiene a mí) tiene a Sakura que le cuida, aunque ha llegado el momento donde tienen que separarse momentáneamente. Sakura se esta volviendo fuerte ;D eso es seguro. Pásate de nuevo querida, espero tu comentario.

**Guest: **¡Me alegro que te siga gustando! :D pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado preciosa. ¡Pásate de nuevo!

**vanessa121010: **Pues aquí esta otro capitulo xD gracias por el extenso comentario -sarcasmos-

**vampire andrea:**Pues no querida xD fue Sasuke y no precisamente le trato con dulzura... Sakura... a verda es que es un poco masoquista xD se preocupa más por los demás que por ella misma, es por eso que siempe hay alguien preocupándose por ella, pero esta en crecimiento de ser como dic el titulo "irrompible".

**GIZETLEO: **Muchas gracias :D veras que ya lo he publicado, pásate de nuevo al Fanfic y bienvenida :D

**Cerezo: **Bueno, aún hay confusiones en Sakura, por lo que aun no es definitivo que se amen intensamente el uno del otro. Bienvenida nueva lectora xD espero que te haya gustado el Fanfic y que te sigas pasando por aquí, ¡Esperamos tu comentario!

**¡Más de veinte comentarios**! ¡Omg! Les juró que me morí de alegría cuando vi tantos en tan solo un capítulo, **este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes chicas ;D** espero que les haya gustado.

Un abrazo para tod s y que sean muy felices.

_Matta ne~_


	8. Separation of souls

**¿Hola?**

He tardado mucho, lo sé, lo aceptó, y se que seguramente tienen todo el derecho de regañarme y escarmentarme por todo el tiempo que han tenido que esperar. Aunque al principio había sido porque simplemente no tenía inspiración para escribir, la mitad del tiempo fue porque no pude, tanto como mi Laptop murió como mi PC no tiene teclado, lo que se me hace imposible escribir.

Otra cosa sería que también me la he pasado ocupada en otras cosas. Le estoy empezando a dedicar más tiempo a la lectura y planeo llegar a los cincuenta libros leídos este año, así que denme suerte. Y por último, estoy a punto de graduarme de la secundaría (Wiiiii!) y sé que voy a estar deprimida porque voy a dejar muchas amistades atrás, así que si público capítulos tristes ya saben por qué ;D.

Eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo.

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi completa autoridad._**

* * *

**Unbreakable**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Separación de Almas**

La aldea de Suna siempre ha sido tranquila, la población es normal, y el promedio de ataques de vandalismo o robos dentro de la aldea son mayormente pocos. De hecho, Suna es realmente tranquilo, y todo desde que el nuevo Kazekage había sumido el cargo. El ideal principal de éste era la paz entre los habitantes de Suna y el exterior, y como apoyo contaba con una unión muy fuerte con la aldea de Konoha. Al principio la gente sentía miedo, ya que el líder de su hogar es nada menos que un contenedor, mejor dichos como _"jinchuriki",_ y saberlo hizo que todos desconfiaran de él. Pero con el tiempo, el ejemplo que ponía su líder ante las demás aldeas eran de admirar, su forma de tratar los casos era impresionante, porque era alguien que no se doblegaba ante nadie, nunca proponía guerra a enemigos a menos que se lo mereciera, analizaba todos los casos de una manera rápida, lógica y congruente. Con el tiempo, el miedo se fue perdiendo, hasta quedar en el olvido.

Y ahora, todos lo amaban. Porque acababa de capturar a un miembro de Akatsuki.

Nadie sabía cómo lo encontraron, y aunque se morían de ganas por saber tenían miedo de preguntar. Ese día, ninjas de la aldea de Suna llegaron con un hombre moribundo, lo tenían encadenado y arrastrando, y era nada menos que el ninja renegado de Konoha Itachi Uchiha. Tan pronto como llego a Suna el Kazekage ordenó informarle la noticia a Konoha, y la Hokage Tsunade Senju de inmediato pidió ser quien tratara y juzgara al criminal, lo cual fue aceptado, porque las raíces de ese criminal era de ahí, el asunto se tenía que resolver entre "familia" según las palabras de la Hokage y Kazekage. Al principio tanto los aldeanos de Konoha se opusieron, como los de Suna se quejaron, declaraban que ellos habían encontrado primero al Akatsuki, y Konoha había sufrido tantas desgracias los últimos años que lo menos que querían tener en su aldea era un miembro de Akatsuki. Pero el Kazekage y la Hokage callaron a sus aldeanos en cuanto abrieron la boca.

Dos días después de haber acordado que hacer con Itachi Uchiha, al final decidieron llevarlo a Konoha. Para llegar a Konoha desde Suna se requerían tres días, y esos tres días el criminal fue caminando, sin descanso y con el único alimento de pan y agua, aunque era pan duro y no menos de medio litro de agua por día. Itachi no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que lo habían encontrado, decaía constantemente debido al sobreesfuerzo y muchas veces quedaba inconsciente por sus heridas, ya que Suna no se molestó en curárselas. Al contrario de Konoha, que recibieron a Itachi inconsciente y fue llevado de inmediato a una celda con camilla, atendido por enfermeras de alto rango y después revisado por Tsunade Senju. Ya llevaba una semana sin despertar.

Ese día Tsunade tenía de nuevo una revisión a su paciente Itachi Uchiha, antes de hacerlo había vuelto a recibir quejas de aldeas vecinas e incluso lejanas donde exigían la ejecución de inmediata del ninja renegado. Ella respondió las quejas con la misma frase: _"Siendo Hokage de la aldea, me veo con la total libertad de hacer lo que quiera, pero siendo también una ninja médico, me estoy obligada a curar a toda persona que provenga de mi aldea, sin importar de quien se trate.". _Su ayudante Shizune hacía caso omiso a las preguntas de aldeanos sobre el recluso, y toda la aldea de Konoha se comía las uñas por el miedo y preocupación de tener a un Akatsuki en su aldea, peor aún, un Akatsuki en recuperación y sin decisión fija de ejecución pronta. Mucha gente incluso pidió salir de la aldea mientras él estuviera ahí, y Tsunade lo aceptó, porque sabía que tanto miedo tenía su aldea del peligro, después de todo, ya habían sufrido muchas guerras últimamente.

Para cuando Tsunade llegó, las enfermeras le esperaban nerviosas, temerosas de que en cuanto despertara el paciente, cosas malas sucedieran. Tsunade las calmó diciéndoles que solo entraría ella, así que las enfermeras se retiraron. Algunas de ellas eran jóvenes, y otra era de mediana edad. Aun así, ninguna poseía el valor de atender hasta el más sucio criminal.

Solo su pupila, que ya no estaba.

No mentía que se sentía muy mal por su ida, Sakura había resultado ser una excelente aprendiz —y mira que ella ya había entrenado a varias mujeres—, pero también había resultado ser una buena amiga, tanto que la quería como una hija. Nadie supo a donde se fue, porque no dejó nada que pudiera darles alguna pista, tampoco visitó aldeas que tuvieran contacto con Konoha, aunque lo más probable era que ya no tuviera su banda representante. Y por alguna razón, todos sentían que volverían. Nadie se había dado cuenta, aparte de Tsunade y Naruto, pero ella no había dejado una nota, por lo que no se había despedido. No era un adiós. Y aunque estuviera preocupada y muchos de los amigos de Sakura exigieran una búsqueda, aunque otros ya la daban por muerta o perdida. No hizo nada, pero tampoco dejo de creer. Porque sabía que su aprendiz y casi hija era capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Solo quedaba esperar a que volviera.

Desvió sus pensamientos sobre Sakura estando ya de frente y sola con Itachi Uchiha. Éste dormía, su pulso era correcto, su respiración era estable y sus heridas comenzaban a desinfectarse poco a poco. Solamente cambió vendajes, y tomo nota de su estado físico. Cuando terminó su normal rutina con él estaba a punto de irse. Si no fuera porque un susurro la detuvo. Fue leve, incluso casi como un suspiro, pero ella lo escuchó y entendió lo que decía. Aunque no entendía el significado de esa frase y exigía saberlo inmediatamente, se sintió feliz.

—Sakura… quédate conmigo…

Sakura seguía viva.

.

.

.

Curiosamente, el estado en el que se encontraba ahora era casi ridículo, porque Sakura tenía la libertad de salir a recorrer la aldea cuantas veces quisiera, mientras no la abandonara. Sakura estaba segura de que no había desarrollado ningún tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo solamente porque ahora recibía mejores tratos por parte de Sasuke, claro que no. Aún le repudiaba. Y por alguna razón él trataba de ganarse la confianza de ella con objetos y paseos, citas que parecían normales pero que en realidad estaban bajo una amenaza de que si escapaba le decapitaría la cabeza. Por si no fuera poco ya tenía un guardarropa lleno de vestidos y kimonos de altos precios, todos aún tenían la etiqueta puesta y ni una sola vez se los había probado.

Por lo que se conservaba neutral en aquel posada en el que ya llevaba demasiados días, ni siquiera los había contado en realidad. La comida llegaba a la habitación, lo cual era muy buena, y claro que los dos siempre comían por separado. Ella se duchaba cuando él no estaba, ya que Sasuke acostumbraba salir sin decirle a ella a donde iba. Si lo pensaba desde un punto de vista de la Sakura enamorada de doce años, los dos parecían una pareja de casados, pero el punto de vista de la Sakura de diecisiete años le decía que parecían un matrimonio con problemas, donde faltaba mucho para que se separaran y nunca se volvieran a ver.

Pero todo estaba lleno de misterios, y el principal era el por qué estaba secuestrada por Sasuke Uchiha, al chico que nunca le había interesado su existencia y que nunca lo haría, por lo que sabía en ese momento, era que Sasuke era parte de algo, y que había asesinado a Danzou por razones que ella desconocía, pero no sentía lastima por él ya que Tsunade nunca se expresó bien del anciano como persona, de hecho, nadie que lo conocía lo hacía. Al principio Sakura temió que Sasuke descubriera que ella conocía a Itachi, peor aún que ella había sido quien lo rescató de la muerte y había sido su acompañante en la cabaña del bosque cuando en realidad no había sido el equipo 7.

Pero después supo que ya no importaba. Por qué ahora Itachi si estaba muerto, al igual que Yuzuki y su marido. Estaba totalmente segura de que nadie había sobrevivido, si Sasuke había ocasionado el fuego, lo más probable era que no le quedara oportunidad a nadie de poder escapar. Se echó a llorar en su almohada, destrozada de que una vez más se había quedado sin nada. Su familia en Konoha ya la habrán olvidado, y su nueva y feliz familia con Itachi, Yuzuki y su marido había sido eliminada. Ya no le quedaba nada más que quedarse en esa posada "secuestrada" por Sasuke.

Casi nunca tenía ganas de salir de la posada donde estaban, pero por primera vez se puso uno de los kimonos de etiqueta, y esta vez uso uno color rojo carmín, con un diseño de una lluvia de esferas doradas y flores de cerezo en pequeñas cantidades. Sasuke tenía buen gusto en la ropa, y cada vez que llegaba un nuevo kimono o vestido era hermoso, solo que Sakura no se daba cuenta porque sabía que era Sasuke quien lo había traído. Pero cuando lo olvidaba, disfrutaba adorar por horas todos los vestidos que tenía. Y en pocos momentos, durante cinco segundos, se sentía como una princesa. Fue a ducharse, y saliendo se puso el kimono, por último, se puso su banda de Konoha, porque la hacía sentir que no estaba sola. Que aún pertenecía a una familia, aunque la haya abandonado, aún se sentía parte de esa familia.

Salió de la posada, sus tabis blancos eran silenciosos y su andar era lento. Su cara no tenía maquillaje, pero se veía hermosa de todas maneras. Muchos la miraban e inclinaban su cabeza, los hombres se quitaban su sombrero ante su presencia. Y otra vez, por un momento, por solo cinco segundos, se sintió una princesa. Ella se dejó llevar por los comentarios de la gente y de sus reverencias, porque después de todo, estaba segura de que ese vestido la hacía lucir bellísima. Tranquilamente siguió caminando, y llegó hasta un puente. Se quedó quieta en medio del puente rojo, y mientras los peses pasaban en el río que había debajo, ella los miraba.

Todas las noches, solo para animarse, recordaba a Itachi. La primer anoche recordó cómo se conocieron, y recordó las veces que él se negaba a sus cuidados y al último terminaba cediendo. Recordaba lo protegida que se sentía cuando dormían juntos y lo apacible que era todo el tiempo. También recordó cuando estaban en la cueva, y muy continuamente Itachi estaba al borde de la muerte, recordó cuando su primer beso fue robado de la forma menos romántica y también recordó su rostro dormido, ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos. Alguien como él, era muy poco creíble que fuera un asesino, y alguien como ella, era muy poco creíble que se enamorara de un asesino. Pero así era, él era un asesino buscado por medio mundo, y ella era una ninja de buena moral y ejemplo que se había enamorado de un asesino.

De pronto una mano le ofreció una sombrilla tapándole de la luz del sol, y en ese momento la Sakura que se conocía a sí misma se desconectó del mundo, y su mente dio todo un giró para convertir lo que quería ella ver en un hermoso bosque. Detrás de ella había una cabaña, y ella, con el mismo kimono, aun sintiéndose una princesa, dio la vuelta a la persona que le ofrecía la sombrilla. Y aunque esa persona había resultado ser Sasuke con un kimono masculino y un obi oscuro, ella le sonrió, imaginando que era esa persona especial.

_«Itachi…»_

Y se abalanzó a él para abrazarle, y después desmayarse.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo fue azotado con un látigo, el cuerpo que había sido curado estaba volviendo a ser lastimado. Y es que uno de los ninjas ANBU le había golpeado con más fuerza que la requerida. El jurado estaba en frente de él, sentados en sus cómodas sillas, todos lucían serios y ninguno sentía lastima por él, excepto alguien.

— ¡Basta! Lo hemos traído para interrogar, no para ejecutar, por ahora.

La orden de detenerse fue de Tsunade, y el ANBU tuvo que dejar el látigo en su lugar y volver a su sitio, no sin antes mascullarle un montón de cosas. Una de ellas era que tenía un mejor amigo en el clan Uchiha cuando era pequeño.

—Un verdadero ninja ANBU… nunca pone sus sentimientos en su trabajo. —apenas ponía hablar, porque durante todo el interrogatorio no había dejado de ser golpeado, por lo que jadeaba y gruñía de dolor.

El ninja enmascarado quizá volverle a dar con el látigo, pero otros ninjas fueron y le obstruyeron el paso tomándole de los brazos. Después de una orden por parte de uno de los ancianos, el ninja fue sacado de la sala, no sin antes gritarle las mismas cosas que hace un rato, solo que esta vez más enojado y furioso. Itachi ni siquiera le volteó a ver, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo debido a la depresión que sentía en ese momento. Los recuerdos de las llamas lo atormentaban desde hace varias noches, y según el estado médico de Itachi, estaba psicológicamente inestable, pero lo suficiente para responder y actuar con normalidad.

—Itachi Uchiha, exigimos que nos digas donde se encuentra el escondite de su organización. –uno de los ancianos jurado se acercó a él, quien tenía los pies y manos esposados y encadenados. No tenía camisa, solamente un pantalón roto por todas partes. El anciano al preguntarle no se dignó en usar el dialecto formal, ya que ningún quería mostrarle ni si quiera una muestra de respeto.

Itachi tardó un rato en contestar, debido a que el peso de las cadenas y su cuerpo era demasiado para su condición actual. Su respiración seguía agitada, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros antes de ir al interrogatorio, y lentamente levantó la cabeza, sin saber que decir realmente.

—No sé dónde están.

El anciano hizo un gesto con sus dedos, y otro de los ninja ANBU le dio un latigazo menos fuerte que le anterior, consciente de que si hacía algo mal también se iría. Itachi no sabía, pero afuera del edifico donde se llevaba a cabo el interrogatorio, la aldea entera estaba reunida esperando el anunció de que por fin Itachi Uchiha iba a ser ejecutado.

—Sabemos que estas mintiendo, ahora dinos donde están.

Otra vez, Itachi tardó en responder.

—No tenemos un lugar fijo, la verdad, tenemos varios escondites por todo el país del fuego, incluso fuera de él. —Paró de hablar debido al esfuerzo que le costaba, y después de recuperar el aliento volvió a hablar— Incluso si uno está a miles de kilómetros del otro, siempre estamos en contacto.

El jurado susurró cosas en voz baja, pero Tsunade no lo hizo y se mantuvo seria mirando al acusado. Este la miró solo un segundo, y hubo algo sumiso en la mirada del chico, que hizo que Tsunade se diera cuenta. Pero no dijo nada, y esperó que el jurado empezara de nuevo con las preguntas. Este respondía, sin dar información satisfactoria. Le habían preguntado el paradero de todos los escondites, y este contesto algunos pocos, los cuales ya habían sido destruidos hace tiempo. Itachi afirmó no conocer la mayoría de los escondites. Y después de un escarmiento a latigazos, el jurado quedó pendiente para la semana siguiente. Cuando la habitación fue abandonada, Itachi fue arrastrado hasta su celda, ya que no podía ni siquiera ponerse de pie. Y ya estando Itachi acostado, mirando el techo, apareció Tsunade.

—La interrogación nos ha dado muy poca información, Itachi.

Itachi se removió un poco, pero no la volteó a ver. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados escondida en las sombras de la reja. Ninguno sabía cuánto había durado el interrogatorio en realidad, pero lo que si sabían es que saliendo de la sala el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Cuando Tsunade habló, Itachi le contestó con una voz ya normalizada.

—Sólo he dicho lo que sé. —Tsunade se acercó, dejando que su rostro se notara con la luz de la luna, y después de unos segundos ella volvió a hablar.

—Hay algo más que quiero saber, y que no pude preguntar porque no tenía nada que ver en el interrogatorio. —Dijo Tsunade con gran autoridad, Itachi seguía igual de quieto— ¿Sabes algo sobre medicina?

—Solamente lo básico, Hokage—sama.

Tsunade caminaba lentamente alrededor de su camilla, y el acostado miraba el techo todavía.

—Me parece fascinante, porque muchos de los tratamientos que yo utilizo tú los has usado en algunas de tus heridas —Itachi se tensó por fin, y eso hizo complacer a Tsunade—, las únicas personas conocedoras de esas técnicas pasan por años de estudio y practica sobre medicina, ¿quién te curo esas heridas?

Itachi se había puesto a pensar en una respuesta. Consciente de que si decía algo de más, no sólo iban a ir por ella, sino que la juzgarían de la misma manera por ayudarlo a él. Por lo que se tomó unos momentos, y después simplemente contestó.

—Una enfermera.

—Mientes. —Replicó Tsunade— Ni siquiera las enfermeras más expertas pueden hacer esto sin un material que solo se encuentra en el hospital. Y tú no has ido a ningún hospital.

La conversación había terminado, porque tanto Tsunade como Itachi sabían de qué persona hablaba la otra. Aun si había algo raro en la mirada de Itachi, y Tsunade con unos pasos sumamente silenciosos se acercó. Él no se dio cuenta, de hecho, parecía que ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Y cuando paso una mano en frente de él, no la miró.

Porque estaba ciego.

Entonces se apartó de él con el mismo silencio, y fue como si no hubiera hecho nada porque volvió a su posición de antes. Cuando iba a decirle una cosa más, un ninja ANBU apareció y le susurró unas palabras, a lo que ella asintió y respondió con un "enseguida voy" y el ninja desapareció.

Y a la luz de la luna, con las estrellas que Tsunade veía, sonrió, porque Itachi estaba sonriendo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó, esta vez haciendo notal el ruido de su tacón. Él abrió lo ojos y solamente esperó. Ella se acercó tanto que las palabras fueron susurradas en su oído.

—Sólo quiero saber si ella sigue con vida.

Itachi se irguió en la camilla, y dirigió el rostro hacía donde había escuchado el ruido. Aunque él no podía verla, sabía que estaba preocupada por la respuesta. Por lo que Itachi puso una mano en su cabeza y la acarició. Fue algo inesperado, e incluso la escena era graciosa. Las caricias de Itachi fueron algo reconfortante para Tsunade, y más lo fue la sonrisa sincera de él al responderle. Aunque estaba ciego, parecía que no lo estaba.

—Ella es fuerte, está bien.

Tsunade no dijo nada más y se secó la única lágrima que había derramado. Se fue de la celda sin decir nada y cuando Itachi quedó completamente solo se volvió a acostar boca arriba en la camilla. La celda tenía una sola ventana de treinta centímetros de alto y ancho en donde se podía apreciar el cielo, aunque Itachi no la ocupaba para nada. Un cuervo se quedó de pie en la ventana con rejas, y después hizo un sonido. A lo que Itachi volteó, esta vez, en la dirección correcta.

Y ese cielo lleno de estrellas era el mismo en otra aldea, donde Sakura dormía en el regazo de Sasuke, y este simplemente recordaba. Recordaba cono se veía ella con ese kimono que compró para ella por simple capricho, recordó cómo la gente no dejaba de murmurar de ella, y recordó verla en ese puente con una expresión sumisa. Él también lo pensó, lo pensó por sólo cinco segundos, pensó que ella en verdad parecía una princesa.

Tsunade estaba en su oficina firmando papeles, y aunque escribiera su nombre en todos los espacios en blanco que había, lo único que pensaba era en la mirada de Itachi. La misma mirada que ella ponía cuando pensaba en Dan, el mismo rostro de enamorada. Aunque no le gustara, confiaba en su alumna, y si su alumna había confiado en un asesino, seguramente era porque había algo más. Quizá era amor, quizá era cariño, podía ser cualquier cosa.

Y en ese momento, en esa sala llena de carpetas, estaba un expediente prohibido de abrir.

...

* * *

¡Es es todo!

Supongo que ha sido muy poco comparado con los otros capítulos, pero no puedo escribir mucho ya que la minilaptop que no estoy usando no me pertenece y es todo un caos u.u no les recomiemdo mucho una minilaptop si lo que quieren es llenarla de cosas.

Bueno, ahora que me he vuelto a meter en mis Fanfics, trataré de actualizar más seguido (eso si mi madre todavía me quiere prestar su minilaptop) así que esperen todos :D

**fannyhikari:**¡Tienes razón, no puede pasar! xD por algo en el formulario de fanfics puse a Sakura e Itachi LOL. Gracias por comentar y expresarte de mi fanfic, me alegra saber que odian a Sasuke :3

**Lalyys:** xD lo mismo que Fanny, gracias por comentar tu extenso odio hacía Sasuke. Esa era mi intención cuando lo integré en el Fanfic, aunque tengo pensado un final diferente para él.

**vampire andrea:** ¡Lo sé! xD Nadie se lo esperaba, ¿Verdad? ;D todas decían que era Itachi el que la había encontrado pero no me parecía logico ya que... esta ciego ._.

Respecto a lo de sus pensamientos suicidas, es algo que se hereda xD todos los Uchihas son unos emos.

**SuzyFei09:** Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo al escribir para que ustedes lo disfruten.

**vanessa121010:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no importa si no eres de muchas palabras xD me alegra que comentaras aún así.

**MariFlores:** Sasuke es todo un loquillo xD (?) Y bueno... que Itachi este bien es cuestion que juzgues lo de este capitulo.

**MarianUchiha:** Me alegra que sigas siendo de mis primeros comentarios Marian *o* bueno, aunque tarde bastante he traido una continuación xD Ciertamente todo el mundo esperaba que fuera Itachi el que la había encontrado ahí tirada, pero eso sería demasiado predecible.

Sobre Sasuke, imaginalo de esta manera: un chico se encuentra al gato que siempre jugaba con él cuando era niño, cuando él quiere volver a jugar con él, este ya no le deja y le araña la mano. El chico le deja comida y juguetes para ganarse su confianza y este poco a poco lo hace, y terminan siendo los buenos amigos que fueron de niños. Enel siguiente capitulo te lo explicaré mejor ;D

¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Me muero de felicidad cada vez que veo sus comentarios en mis Fanfic's TwT son tan buenas personas todos ustedes.

**DauwMalfoy:** Escribir todo su sufrimiento duele más de lo que crees querida u.u a mi también me da dolor imaginármelo de esa manera.

**Nahare Uchiha:** xD gracias por tu comentario. Bueno, habrá más SasuSaku, pero porque es necesario. Ya veremos si Itachi recuperá la vista y... no quiero que Hinata muera D: es muy buena para merecer eso, aunque si quiero que Sakura tenga más protagonismo en el manga xD. De todas maneras, gracias por tu comentario.

**Sakura Hatsu:** Todas queremos golpear a Sasuke y quedarnos con Itachi xD todas queremos..., ¡gracias por tu comentario!

**Akari hiroyuki:** xD me parece perfecto, aunque considerando que muchas cosas pasaran, quien sabe... De todas maneras esperemos que el final le llegue a Sasuke y que Sakura e Itachi terminen con una manada de hijos LOL

**roo c:** Muchas gracias querida, espero tu comentario en los próximos capítulos.

** .1:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero haber arreglado ese mal entendido sobre el fanfic.

**Sigeel:** Muchas gracias, le debo mi forma de escribir al foro Mundo SasuSaku por su taller de Escritores y Lectores y también a los libros que he leído estos últimos tres años, tienes mucha razón, no es fácil escribir bien, pero para mí es más complicado escribir mal porque escribir bien ya es algo normal en mi xD También gracias por la recomendación, la leere en cuanto pueda.

**RedDemon21:** Y se pondrá mejor querida, se pondrá mejor, gracias por el comentario.

**ShiroHatake:** No es precisamente que se haya enamorado de ella, pero es algo así. Y sí xD es ItaSakuSasu pero al final solo quedara ItaSaku. Gracias por tu comentario.

**marijf22:** Tienes razón, de hecho, ¡Tienes toda la razón! Y me alegra que me hayas abierto los ojos xD porque si no cosas diferentes habrían pasado. Pero velo un poco desde este punto, Sakura realmente lo amaba, y quizá aún sienta nostalgia, pero un sentimiento es un sentimiento.

**yasz:** Ya veremos eso, no sabemos que pasara hasta que lo escribe y lo suba a Fanfiction xD y muchas gracias por leer mi Fanfic (no dañes tu salud leyendo esto xD bueno, quizá solo un poco)

Muchas gracias todas por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :3

Adiós!


End file.
